


March Tumblr Fics

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cannibalism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, bondage (light), dub-con, religious material, trust me the OC is for a prompt and it's still Hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 51,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the requests and prompts I'm getting through out the month of march!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will teaches Hannibal how to care for a stray

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [rdlenix](http://rdlenix.tumblr.com/), "I looove your writing. How about Will teaching Hannibal how to wrangle and care for a stray dog they find."

Hannibal huffed out a sigh, standing by the open door of his car, parked in the middle of the desolate Virginia road, watching as Will, crouched down, called to the grimy looking ball of tangled-fur-and-mud that stared back from about two yards away. Will was cooing at it, softly, holding out a hand but not actually moving.

"Why don’t you simply pick that…thing up?" Hannibal asked, irritated by the fact that Will had been playing around with this stray dog for a good twenty minutes. Hannibal was tired, and had been looking forward to cozying up to Will in the comfort of his small but not unenjoyable home- despite the clutter and pack of dogs that felt compelled to watch their every interaction.

"You can’t do that," Will said, not looking back. "They have to come to you, build a little trust. Maybe if we could get to my house, get some treats- or you could go, I can stay here until you get back."

Hannibal frowned, walking away from his car to stand behind Will and watch the little dog that was eyeing them curiously. Will looked up for a second, smiling in his carefree way at Hannibal, the kind that reached up to his stormy eyes. “Hey,” he said, quietly, reaching out to stroke his hand along Hannibal’s calf- as it was the closest body part. “Come down here.” Hannibal looked down at Will, gauged that he was serious, and with a drop in his shoulders because it was hard to say no to Will when he smiled like that, he carefully crouched down, reaching into his open coat to unbutton his suit jacket as he did so. “You try calling her.”

"How?" Will shrugged a shoulder. "And are you so sure it’s a her?"

"No," Will admitted, "Just a feeling. And anyway you want. You can just ask her to come here, call her girl, whatever you want. Just be gentle."

"Come here." Hannibal stated it, and the dog looked at him, cocking her head, then turning her nose down to sniff the pavement. Will choked down his chuckle.

"With a little feeling, Hannibal." Hannibal sighed, reaching his hand out, calling again, this time softer. The dog looked at him, and he spoke again, this time in a language Will didn’t know, but loved hearing. The dog gave a little bark and suddenly trotted over, sniffing at Hannibal’s extended hand before licking at his fingers happily. "Well look at you," Will mused happily, reaching out and getting a gently hold on the dog, "Maybe you’ve got a gift with dogs, too."

"Would that explain why your pack hasn’t eaten my shoes yet?"

Will laughed at that, throwing his head back and nearly losing his balance. Hannibal smiled at him, unable to fight this one down.

His smile died, however, when it came time to get the dog into his car. His well kept. pristine, clean car. Will offered to hold the dog on his lap, sitting in the backseat, to keep it from getting dirt on anything, but Hannibal still fought down a nervous twitch in the corner of his eye at the breach of what felt like control.

Thankfully, the dog had settled very nicely into Will’s lap- not a large dog, this speckled little thing- and he was nearly cradling her still when Hannibal pulled up to Will’s home. Will slid out of the car, walking around to Hannibal as they made their way up to the porch.

"The key’s in my pocket," Will said, his hands full with the curious little pup. Hannibal reached in just as Will added, "I swear that’s not a pick up line or anything." He huffed a quick laugh, contemplating kissing Will’s cheek, but sure he would be ambushed by the squirming mat of fur and mud, and kept the desire for later. He unlocked the door, looked back at Will, and saw he was hanging back. "I can’t bring her inside yet," he said, "So, unless you want to hold her, can you grab the little tub in the bathroom, and the shampoo? Oh, and a towel."

Hannibal stared at him for a moment, decided Will was serious, and stepped into the dark house alone. He was met by a barrage of wagging tails and upturned noses in greeting, and without Will as his buffer, had to bend down and scratch a few heads before he made his way to the bathroom towards the back, gathering up the requested items.

Will was sitting on the old, chipped wooden chair when Hannibal appeared, arms full, settling the little tub on the ground and removing the other objects. Will smiled and got up, settling the dog into the tub and removing his jacket, tossing it behind him casually and rolling his sleeves up. “You’re going to want to strip a little, doctor,” he teased, flashing a smile, and Hannibal stared.

"Surely you’re not serious, Will."

"Dead serious. This will go way faster if you help. Please?" He pouted a little, and Hannibal was torn between wanting to kiss him and scold him. Without a word he took both coat and jacket off, gingerly resting them on the railing, and rolled his sleeves up, as Will grabbed the hose and turned it on, testing the water before letting it run over the dog’s back. She looked at Will but didn’t attempt to jump from the tub, which was a good sign. Once he had her fur wet, he grabbed the shampoo, and motioned for Hannibal to hold out his hands. The psychiatrist did, and Will squirted a hefty amount into his palms, then some into his own. "Just lather it in gently," he pointed out, "Like, if you were trying to wash my hair or something."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, and Will just shrugged a shoulder, working the shampoo into her back, and Hannibal reached his arms around the front of the dog, working into the filthy fur of her neck and shoulders. She shifted a little, tongue darting out, as Hannibal worked the shampoo down onto her legs. He wasn’t sure how one creature could manage to get so filthy.

Will scooted Hannibal out of the way so he could try to clean her face off, and her good temper finally gave. She fidgeted, trying to pull away, whining, and Will tried to soothe her, speaking softly, but she still pulled away. He sighed, and Hannibal, seeing this, reached out to scratch along the dog’s shoulders, speaking in a hushed tone words Will did not know. The dog looked at Hannibal, before he tail wagged slowly and she relaxed, allowing Will to wash the dirt from her face.

"Keep talking," Will said, softly, and Hannibal looked at him, as if to ask about what, but then continued, in a language Will did not understand, but made a mental note maybe he should have Hannibal school him in it. The dog seemed to enjoy it- Will figured it was more the tone Hannibal was using, but wasn’t going to bother questioning it. He finished cleaning her off, then grabbed the towel, handing it to Hannibal. "I have to grab the hair dryer. Can you start toweling her off?"

Hannibal nodded, and began working as Will disappeared. When he returned, Hannibal had a small, easy smile on his face and was still talking. Will said nothing about it, getting back down on the floor and clicking the battery operated hair dryer on to finish the job.

One clean, brushed, and looking like an animal and not a swamp creature, Will eased the dog into the kennel he had left outside, slipping inside to get her a bowl of water and food. “We’ll let her eat and calm down,” he said, “Then bring the others out. I’ll have to ease her in, to make sure no one reacts in an unfriendly matter. We’ll have to put her in the kennel inside, too, after.” He looked at Hannibal, who was watching the little dog with a curious detachment, the kind he seemed to have about most of the world around him. “You know, she likes you.”

Hannibal looked at him, and Will shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, she came to you, you calmed her down- maybe you should take her home.”

"Most certainly not." The quick response had Will laughing, turning to Hannibal and tracing his hands up along the silk of his vest. He debated moving in closer, but while his hands were now clean and dry, his shirt was spotted with dried mud from the dog, and he didn’t want to risk getting Hannibal’s expensive clothes filthy.

"What did you say to her?" Will asked, pleased when Hannibal reached out and played with some of his brown curls, turning and catching his wrist in a quick kiss. Hannibal hesitated, finger sinking into Will’s hair.

"I was telling her about you," he finally admitted, "About how she will most certainly be happy with you, as you are rather infectious, and that I know from experience that you are a rather…intoxicating, yet soothing man." Will stared at him, feeling a little dizzy at the sudden sweetness, and swayed a little, reminding himself to keep from throwing his arms around Hannibal and kissing him. 

"Did you now," Will breathed, and Hannibal’s hand moved from his hair, cupping his cheek, the other joining so he cradled Will’s face delicately.

"I may have shared how much affection I harbor for you, dear Will," he added with a little smile, "I confess, perhaps I was a bit too…talkative." Will laughed, and Hannibal leaned in, kissing him softly, the kind that set Will’s stomach to heated fluttering and made his legs quake. Will gave up then, closing the gap and throwing his arms around Hannibal’s neck, pressing up against him as the other man’s arms dropped to encircle him, hold him in tight.

He didn’t seem to mind the possibility of a mess in the slightest.


	2. Kiss away the tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested, "for your hannigram prompt request,; if you feel up to it i would adore some established relationship fluffy smut. like maybe will is all grumpy because jack was a lil shit at work so he goes to hannibals for dinner and hannibal is all like "no no this will not do let me fuck the anger away" but he's all kissy anf affectionate and it just melts will and phioiwdhvwivhe. yes this is my design."

Will let the door slam behind him, tearing at his jacket and trying to free it from his arms. In his haste he managed to entangle himself, and cursed as he struggled, failing to notice Hannibal making his way from the kitchen and towards the door. The smile that played on his lips, the kind reserved for Will after days of not seeing him, died at the disarray his lover was in.

"Will," he said, and the man looked up, frowning. Hannibal hesitated a moment, before moving closer, reaching out and gently guiding the fabric from its twists around his arms. "Allow me," he spoke softly, freeing Will from the jacket and hanging it up. Will muttered his thanks, making his way quickly away from the door and towards the kitchen, leaving Hannibal to huff a frustrated sigh at the lack of even a simple kiss hello, and follow him, two steps behind.

Will by-passed the dining room, slipping into the kitchen where Hannibal was still preparing dinner. He got himself a wine glass and picked up the bottle on the counter, pouring himself a glass and taking a gracelessly large sip, just as Hannibal walked in, causing the man to inwardly cringe. He had been doing rather well in breaking Will of his sins against good wine, and the relapse had to have a very unsavory cause.

"Would you like to discuss whatever the matter is?" Hannibal asked, returning to his place at the stove and trying very hard to ignore Will as he took another drink. "Or shall I attempt to guess?"

"Jack’s a fucking ass," he muttered, finishing off the glass and pouring himself another. He didn’t elaborate, just took another drink, and Hannibal finally crossed the room to him, gently pressing against his hand and easing the glass away from his lips in his silent slow down gesture he had used in the past. Will didn’t fight him, just muttered something about needing something stronger.

"And what did Jack Crawford do?" Hannibal inquired, tracing his fingers from Will’s hand down along his arm, before turning reluctantly to return to dinner.

"What doesn’t Jack do?" Will asked, before retorting to himself, "Oh, yeah, his job.” He leaned back against the counter, and Hannibal was pleased to see that when he took another sip of wine it was much more delicate.

"Has Jack pushed you into a place you would rather not be?" Will looked at Hannibal, and for a moment saw not his lover but the psychiatrist in the room and snorted a laugh.

"How professional sounding, Dr. Lecter,” he sneered, before his eyes dropped and he shook his head. “Dammit, Hannibal, I’m sorry. That was rude of me.” He set his glass down, walking around the counter and moving up behind Hannibal, slipping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “I have a feeling I’m going to be terrible company tonight.”

"Your company is never terrible," Hannibal said, letting one hand slip down to cover Will’s around his waist affectionately, "Even if your mood is rather unsavory."

Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s hair, kissing affectionately, before he untangled and moved back to his wine glass, taking another drink. “Would you like me to get out of your hair so you can finish cooking?”

"It will be about twenty minutes while everything finishes," Hannibal said, glancing at the clock, "How about we sit and you can tell me all about Jack and his transgressions."

Will sighed in response, but let Hannibal refill his wine glass- he was silently grateful for that- and gather up his own, stripping of his apron, and guiding Will out to the living room where they could sit on the couch. Will let Hannibal settle in on the end, then sat as close to the man as he could, their thighs brushing. It was hard to remember a time when he would have sat at the opposite end, attempting to place the entire room between them. Hannibal was fairly sure that if he gave his consent, Will at this point would crawl into his lap at every moment-

This was not a thought to complain about.

"So, what exactly has Jack done?" Hannibal took his own calm sip of wine, allowing the scent to set the taste on his tongue first.

"He rejects my theories, but doesn’t put forth his own." Will tapped his wine glass, but didn’t take another sip. "Basically, I end up doing his job. If he’s the head of the Behavioral Sciences maybe he should think for himself for once and actually bring an idea to the table." Will gritted his teeth, then took another drink. "Maybe he should try to get into these killers’ heads. I’m sure he wouldn’t like it."

"I’m sure he would fall apart far quicker than you," Hannibal observed, taking a drink and watching the tension as Will hunched forward. He frowned- discussing Jack seemed to be doing not a bit of good this evening- which meant he had been grating Will from the moment his day began- he probably had been over the past few days since Hannibal last saw his lover.

If talk wouldn’t help Will relax, Hannibal would simply have to move to his next option.

He reached out, gently taking Will’s wine glass from his hand and setting it aside with his own. Will watched him, opening his mouth to protest, but when Hannibal turned back, he cupped Will’s face in his hands and pulled him closer, pressing his mouth to Will’s. The younger man was still for a moment, before he moved his lips, slowly, responding to the overwhelming sweetness in Hannibal’s kiss. The psychiatrist’s thumbs stroking his jawline, the kiss staying light, almost feather- all smooth and tender movements of lips, until Will was beginning to feel dizzy, and knew he couldn’t blame the wine.

Hannibal pulled back, allowing Will to breathe, and pressed his forehead to Will’s, eyelids half closed. Will worried his lip, loving when Hannibal’s affection for him had that affect on the man- his own passion able to undo him at his tightly stitched seams.

Hannibal released Will’s jaw, let his hands run down his chest, then back up, working on the first button of his shirt. Will dropped his eyes for a moment, wanting to watch, before he looked back up, managing to catch those burgundy eyes.

"Hannibal?" he whispered, as another button was opened, as finger tips ghosted sensitive skin, and then another button was open and Will wondered if he was dreaming. There seemed an unspoken rule that if Hannibal had begun dinner, anything of an intimate nature would simply have to wait until after.

The man ignored his whispered name, dipping down to kiss as Will’s throat, trace his tongue along his pulse point and then down to his collar bone. Will sighed as the psychiatrist finished the last buttons on his shirt, pushing it gently off his shoulders and peppering kisses along one shoulder, the sound of lips on skin soothing Will unspeakable. He let out a little pleased sound as one of Hannibal’s arms encircled his waist, holding him gently, hand pressing to his lower back.

The man looked up at him, saw Will’s eyes had slipped shut, and he allowed his other hand to press between them, against his abdomen, and trace down to the hem of his pants, popping the button open with ease. Will’s eyes fluttered open, startled, his mouth attempting to form words as Hannibal dragged his zipper down and pressed at the warm, hardening flesh separated only by a thin layer of cotton now.

"Hannibal," he breathed again, pushing towards his hand out of reflex as the man trailed his kisses back up to his neck, nipping at his earlobe. "What about dinner…" He sounded half concerned, enough that Hannibal knew he was, just that he was very pleasantly distracted. He squirmed a little as Hannibal stroked him through his underwear, breath coming quicker. “I don’t want to ruin dinner.”

"Will," he breathed, straightening up to look at him. "Please be quiet," he whispered, leaning a little closer, "and kiss me."

Will leaned forward, seeking and finding Hannibal’s mouth, unable to deny him. Something about the soft tone of his voice, the way his accent seemed to cushion the words, perhaps it was simply because it was a sweet request that Will wasn’t sure he’d ever gotten, but Will felt as if he was floating suddenly, as if there was soft, light air beneath his flesh and he was drifting into Hannibal, into a cloud of warmth. He only noticed when Hannibal’s hand freed him from his underwear because of the sudden explosion of feeling, nerves alight from the touch. He gasped, pressing closer to Hannibal’s mouth, tracing his tongue along the psychiatrist’s lips and begging entry. His lover complied with a smile, and Will felt his heart fluttering madly as Hannibal’s tongue pressed along his, stroked in an inviting way that made his mind spin and melt into a puddle in his skull.

He was shaking, wrapping his arms around Hannibal and clinging to him, tangling fingers in his well kept hair, stroking the sandy gray locks and his scalp and wishing he could delve so far as to stroke the very nerves that made up his mind.

Hannibal was stroking him tenderly- a firm grip but a steady, calm pace, one that had Will’s breath escaping, had him mewling into the man’s mouth. When his thumb pressed along the head of Will’s cock, teasing his slit, Will openly moaned into his mouth, tugging on his hair gently. He tried to lean back, to give Hannibal a breath of space, but he was having none of it- pressing Will into the back of the couch so he could not escape his mouth.

"Don’t," he whispered, and Will melted a little, feeling like air turning to liquid, the way Hannibal breathed for his kisses sending a tight, warm knot to his belly that continued to tighten as he stroked him. Will whimpered, quivering, so close but unwilling to let this sweet, tender torment end. Hannibal sensed it- he always could, Will was sure- and smiled, kissing him with all perfect lips, the kind that was more feeling than anything else. “Dear Will,” he murmured, before another kiss, “I so,” another kiss, “adore-” another, “you.”

Will gasped, choking on air and Hannibal’s mouth and shook, his orgasm running through him like a warm ocean wave, into Hannibal’s palm and even his mouth as Will kissed him brokenly. Hannibal let him, returned the gentle lip caresses until Will was spent and lax. With one more smile and peck to his lips, he untangled from the younger man, moving off the couch and returning to the kitchen.

Will sat there in a daze, just breathing, listening to the sounds in the distance. Running water, the sharp yet somehow muffled sounds of Hannibal moving plates around. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to try and regain proper feeling in his legs, then stood up, fixing his clothing and gathering up their wine glasses. He made his way to the kitchen, found Hannibal plating dinner carefully, as if he had not once been disturbed. He set their wine glasses down, watching the way he moved so eloquently, before he circled around the counter, caught Hannibal around the waist with one hand. He turned him, reaching for his face to cradle and pull him in for a kiss, feeling the psychiatrist’s exhaled breath against his lips, the way he responded but only after a moment of hesitant shock.

It was a small victory- it wasn’t often Will got those brief moments of Hannibal being caught off guard. There was something sweet about them.

"I love you," Will breathed, pulling back but stroking Hannibal’s jawline, his other hand dropping, finding his waist and curling around him. Hannibal smiled, turning to kiss Will’s palm.

"I assure you, dear Will," he whispered into warm skin, eyes intent on Will’s, holding his gaze, "the love is quite mutual." Another kiss to his palm, then Hannibal leaned back, kissed his finger tips, before untangling from Will to gather up their dinner plates. "Now," he said, as Will picked up their wine glasses, "let us enjoy dinner- and not a word about Jack Crawford."

Will followed him, so enthralled that he wasn’t sure he could place any other name to a face other than Hannibal’s in that moment.


	3. An animal between the sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "I got a little Hannigram idea. How about a relationship where Will isn't a killer but Hannibal's *cough* extra-curricular activities are a silent open secret between them. And Will can keep track of them in two ways: their fancy dinners, obviously, but also how fired up Hannibal gets after a good hunt..."

Will always knew when Hannibal had been up to no good. There were two tell tale signs- the first was always an outlandish dinner, the kind that he was sure Hannibal slaved over for half the day, with more courses than Will could ever finish- not simply because of the source, but simply because it was always so rich-

The second was when Hannibal turned into an animal in bed.

Will wouldn’t complain about it, the lack of affection and wild way Hannibal touched him. No, their relationship had more than enough affection for Will- it was shocking, how truly tender Hannibal could be.

But this, this was far from the usual course of their relationship.

Hannibal had Will pressed up against the wall of his bedroom, pinned and subdued even though they were roughly the same size- Hannibal may have had about two inches on Will, but the younger man’s shoulders were broader- his body feeling like iron, naked against Will’s still fully clothed flesh. He had just gotten out of the shower when Will let himself into the house, as was custom now, had made his way into the bedroom looking for the man. Nothing had been out of the ordinary in the house, and a peek in the bathroom would have shown Will still nothing odd. Hannibal’s nearly rapid lust was the only sign he had that someone had died that night.

Hannibal was kissing him, all tongue and teeth and feral little sounds coming from his throat as he tore open Will’s shirt, buttons pattering against the floor. He raked a hand down Will’s chest, blunt nails irritating the skin and sure to leave red trails behind. Will hissed into his mouth, was rewarded with a sharp shove of Hannibal’s hips into his own, pinning him further. Hannibal was hard, and Will gasped for breath as his body responded, heat pooling low in his belly.

His shirt was torn completely from him, tossed aside, and Hannibal worked his pants open, shoving everything down and grasping his half-hard cock, stroking him roughly and bringing him to a full erection in what felt like only two breaths. Will pressed his head back painfully against the wall, bearing his throat, and Hannibal was there, biting and sucking flesh, leaving harsh red splotches behind that would turn into honey and lilac bruises by morning. His teeth dug into flesh in one spot, breaking skin and spilling coppery flavor onto his tongue, causing him to groan, Will to cry out, and Hannibal to grab his wrists, pinning them up against the wall as they rocked their hips together.

If Will didn’t know better, he’d think Hannibal would get off then and there, just like that. He was hard enough, he knew his lover’s blood was hammering against the thin walls of his veins with enough passion to burst out through his pores. But Will also knew, from experience, that Hannibal wouldn’t let himself cum until he was inside Will and had him screaming.

Will pushed against Hannibal, trying to direct him towards the bed. He was shaking with excitement- it’d be a lie to try and say he didn’t love the beast Hannibal became when the blood lust was at a peak- but he knew better than to try and openly direct him, to tell him what to do. He’d get punished for it in sharp bites that left small trickles of blood running down his chest.

Hannibal grabbed him, tugging him towards his large bed and shoving him down face first onto it, guiding Will’s hips so his ass was pushed up into the air. Will clung to the sheets, heard Hannibal tug open his bedside table drawer, and a moment letter a slick finger was tracing his hole- pushing inside before Will had a chance to brace himself. Another joined it right away, stretching him quickly, filling him with a dull ache that only seemed to fuel his excitement.

Hannibal didn’t search him, like he did most nights, didn’t push into his sweet spot and make Will mewl out, beg for more. He scissored his fingers a few times, thrust, and then they were gone and he was grabbing Will’s hip and turning him over, stroking himself until he was slick and then pressing between his thighs, pushing inside Will’s tight body in one sharp thrust.

Will cried out, arching his back and gasping as Hannibal set into his nearly violent rhythm, his wet hair beginning to fall against his forehead. Will clutched at the sheets, every shove inside his body causing a rolling wave of heat up through his stomach. He lifted his hips, tried to adjust the angle- needing that one spot hit-

But Hannibal was pulling out, grabbing Will and dragging him from the bed and shoving his back up against the wall again. He grasped at his thighs, growling the word “up”, and Will listened, cock twitching painfully at just the sound of his voice. He wished he could get Hannibal to speak more when he was like this- something out the change in his voice from smooth, accented silk to that deep rumble from the depths of his chest set his mind on fire.

Will lifted one leg, half wrapped it around Hannibal, and then Hannibal was helping to support him, pushing him into the wall so he could lift the other, get them around the psychiatrist’s waist. Once steady, Hannibal was guiding his cock back into Will’s body, setting the violent rhythm that now hit every nerve inside Will’s body.

The younger man nearly screamed, head falling back and smacking into the wall yet he didn’t care, clawing at Hannibal’s shoulders to try to keep steady. He felt so dizzy he was sure if he let go he would fall somehow, despite Hannibal’s hold, that he was completely supporting Will. Hannibal leaned over him, teeth digging into his shoulder and slicing flesh, making Will scream his name, body convulsing as Hannibal pushed against his prostate and Will saw billions of stars, his muscles spasming around his lover’s cock as he came onto his stomach and chest- his own cock completely untouched.

Will wasn’t sure he’d ever needed Hannibal to actually touch him when he fucked him like this.

His scream set Hannibal off, the man tossing his head back and growling- a sound that set another minor orgasm tearing through Will, leaving him choking back a sob as he shook- pumping inside Will as he filled him, until he too was spent and pushing Will almost painfully into the wall.

Will untangled from his waist, managing to get his feet on the floor, through he was still shaking, and there was a throbbing ache where Hannibal’s cock had filled him. Hannibal was panting, his chest brushing Will with each breath, and then he was sinking his hands into his hair, kissing him and devouring his lower lip, and Will felt like he might faint.

He knew there were still long hours left in their night.


	4. That Southern twang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [trinketchick](http://trinketchick.tumblr.com/) asked, "I absolutely LOVE Will having a Southern accent omg...like Will lets it slip while around Hannibal bc he's stressed or he's just straight up comfortable in Hannibal's presence and Hannibal's like "that's hot"."

Hannibal took a gentle sip of his wine, watching Will hovering by the window, case file in hands, reading over something. His wine glass sat next to the couch, on a small table, nearly empty for possibly the third time in just over an hour. Hannibal didn’t fault him for it- he had kept up himself, rather enjoying the comfort that seemed to descend on Will after a few drinks, when he had a case to distract himself.

Hannibal had considered trying to coax him back to then couch, to get him to set the file aside and let Hannibal read him as carefully as a book, pay as much attention to every detail of his mouth as Will was paying that case- but he resisted. Whatever tumultuous stage they were in of their relationship, Will still seemed uncomfortable with romantic caresses, even if he returned them just as hungrily as Hannibal. It had been enough to admit the attraction, to indulge in a few hasty kisses and fumbling hands and to hear Will’s breath coming in short, excited gasps-

Hannibal looked up when he realized Will was speaking, asking him something about the case that he had not heard. “I’m sorry Will,” he apologized, “Would you repeat that?”

Will sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Come on darlin’, I need that pretty little mind of your’s.” 

Hannibal choked on the wine in his throat, managing to hide it, staring at Will over the glass, who, after a brief moment, went bright in the face. “Shit,” he muttered, closing the case file. “Uhm, I’m sorry Hannibal. That uh…” he cleared his throat, “Sometimes I sorta…slip back into my accent.”

Hannibal felt an odd thud in his chest, the buzz of excitement in his veins. “This is the first I’m hearing of it,” he pointed out, twisting his wine glass almost nervously. Will shrugged a shoulder.

"The wine didn’t help," he pointed out, "And stress with this case. And…well… I’m comfortable around you." He walked across the room, picking up his wine glass and emptying it, and Hannibal watched, weighing his next words very carefully.

"You do not ever need to feel compelled to hide part of yourself around me, Will." Will shrugged.

"It’s not really hiding, just a part of me I buried." Hannibal felt a heavy curiosity to suddenly see that part.

"Still, you need not feel like you must hide from me, Will." He sipped at his wine, felt those stormy eyes burning into him, and had to odd urge to fidget. He fought it down, unsure what seemed to be happening inside him, the almost giddy feeling settling in his stomach.

Will set his empty glass down, stepping closer, folding his arms. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you liked it, Hannibal.” Hannibal did shift then, taking the last drink from his wine and setting the glass aside.

"Will, I woudn’t-"

"Well hot damn sugar, you do.” Hannibal tensed, unable to fight it, and Will moved closer, settling onto the couch over the psychiatrist’s lap, straddling his thighs in a very un-Will-like manner- far more courage than he normally had.

"Will," Hannibal started, but Will leaned in, wrapping his arms around his his neck and playing with the ends of his sandy-gray hair.

"Oh hush doll," he murmured, studying his face carefully, and Hannibal could tell Will was seeing something- and it was frustrating that he, for once, was not sure what. What had slipped through the carefully kept film over his eyes. Will smiled to himself, leaning in and kissing Hannibal very carefully, a sweet, soft movement of lips that betrayed only that it could be more but the added pressure at the very end.

Hannibal slipped his arms around Will’s waist carefully, holding him in place as Will continued to play with his hair, his courage holding, as if by slipping back into the boyhood speech pattern, he had discovered a part of him that could look the doctor in the eyes, could touch him, settle their bodies together, without a blush, an aversion of eyes. “Ya know,” Will started, “I reckon I could get used ta this.” He leaned in for another kiss, murmured, “darlin’,” against Hannibal’s mouth, and the psychiatrist found that heat in his belly fluttering up his chest, exploding like phantom caged birds and leaving him almost breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have spawned an AU I've begun working on slowly, so we can all thank trinketchick for that :p


	5. Let's take a dip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [itsbatcountry](http://itsbatcountry.tumblr.com/) asked, "Hey, I have a quick idea, would be great if you could turn that into a smutty fanfiction :) Hannibal convinced Will to join him go swimming (I am very excited for the swimming scene in episode 5) but there are no single changing rooms. What's to be done about that? :)"

Will shuffled from foot to foot, his bag sitting on the bench of the small but neatly kept room. He wasn’t sure he’d even encountered a locker room that was so clean- in fact, cleaner than his own house, and designed better as well. He checked expensive locker room off his mental list of things he’d never expected to see yet somehow had discovered thanks to Hannibal.

He gave the room another scan, looking for little sectioned off curtains, but came up with just the open space. He frowned.

"Uh, so, where do we change?" Next to him, Hannibal had placed his own bag down, and was opening it, removing his swim suit and smoothing it out on the surface. Will glanced down at it, then away, cheeks tinging. Oh, this was a very bad idea- and he cursed that he had allowed Dr. Lecter to talk him into it.

"Right here," Hannibal offered, opening the button on his jacket. Will sputtered, reaching up to rub at his jaw nervously. "Is that not suitable?"

"It’s just…I guess a little privacy would have been nice and all." He watched Hannibal remove his jacket, walk around the bench and hang it up on a small rack, which the room had in place of lockers. He chuckled, working open his vest.

"You have no reason to feel embarrassment- or shame," he pointed out as Will made no move to undress. "Do you find difficulty with the naked body, Will?"

"Is this therapy?" Will retorted, and while it could have been rude, he had a little curl to his lips that left Hannibal smiling.

"It could be," he offered, "But I had intended it as a relaxation exercise between friends." He began to loosen his tie, and Will finally shrugged his jacket off, hanging it up quickly. "I think you will find you sleep so much better when your body is thoroughly…spent."

Will blushed, the word sounding somehow obscene, and he turned away from Hannibal, intent to make this as quick as possible and not look at him. That would only make it worse- seeing that much skin that Will had thought about at awkward times in his sleepless nights, had seen in his dreams when Hannibal looked at him across the space of his office and told Will he could see what was behind his eyes as he began to undress-

Will pulled himself back to reality, worrying his bottom lip. Thinking about his fantasies wasn’t going to help either, in fact, thinking about Hannibal at all was only going to make this worse. He could scold himself later for falling into the idea after a little pushing, the idea of seeing Hannibal in a state of undress too enticing to say no to.

That is, until Will found himself faced with the reality, with the aching knowledge that this was possibly the stupidest thing he had agreed to- that it would be far too easy for him to slip up and Hannibal to see the crush that had formed in his mind, the attraction that he couldn’t explain.

Will had his shirt unbuttoned and turned slightly, stopping as Hannibal hung his own shirt up, naked from the waist up. He chewed on his lip as he let his eyes travel up his spine, then down his chest as the man turned, taking in the dusting of hair, the slightest stomach, the skin above the hem of his pants.

Will blushed and turned away quickly, tearing his shirt off and wanting to ball it up and leave it on the floor, but forcing himself to hang it up instead, not sure if he was feeling Hannibal’s eyes on his back, or if he was crazy. He figured on crazy, even as Burgundy eyes slid along his spine, holding steady as Will popped his jeans open and began to slide them over slight hips. Will kicked his shoes off carelessly, stepped out of his jeans, and stood in his underwear in socks, now sure he felt someone staring- and knew there was only one possibility in the room.

He turned and regretted it instantly, found Hannibal had removed his shoes and pants, and stood similarly dressed, one foot on the bench as he leaned forward to unfasten his sock garters. Will watched the quick movement of his hands, but not before enjoying the odd way it accentuated his calf, and mentally filed it away as yet another thing Dr. Lecter had managed to show him he was interested in.

Hannibal looked up, caught Will’s eyes, and the younger man blushed, mumbling “sorry,” at being caught looking and quickly looked away, awkward bending to pull his own socks off. Shamelessly, Hannibal took in the curves of his ass and exhaled, making his decision on how the night would go.

Will hooked his thumbs in his underwear, but hesitated, unsure he could do it. He contemplated waiting until Hannibal was changed, until he had left, and turned, the request on his mouth-

And dying when he realized Hannibal was naked. His jaw went slack, eyes stuck on his bare chest again, then lower, lower-

Dammit Graham, do not look below the belt he chastised, but then Hannibal was moving closer, reaching out, grasping Will’s chin in one powerful hand. Will lost his breath as Hannibal forced him to look into his eyes, saw the amused smile tugging at his lips.

"It is rude to stare, Will," he murmured, and Will bit his lip.

"Shit, I-I’m sorry," he started, but then Hannibal was wrapping his free arm around his waist, pulling him against him- Will gasping, feeling every curve, every bit of muscle and- shit was Hannibal hard? 

"No apology necessary," Hannibal offered, releasing Will’s chin in favor and wrapping that hand around the back of his neck, "Curiosity is in our nature. You do not need to be ashamed of that- nor do you need to be ashamed of your attraction."

Will blushed, all down his neck, stuttering out, “M-my attraction?”

All Hannibal offered him was a smile in response, before he leaned in, pressing his mouth to Will’s, the younger man’s mind going blank before exploding inside his skull. He gasped, succumbing to the soft, fluttering movements of Hannibal’s lips- the kiss light and dull of quick movements, until Will felt his tongue flick against his lips, and he reached up, pressing his palms flat to Hannibal’s chest, fingers curling as he opened his mouth and Hannibal’s tongue rang along the points of his teeth, finding his own and flicking it. Hannibal pulled Will closer, pressed their hips together, and Will’s confined erection rubbed against his free one, causing Will to turn away, to give a little cry as Hannibal kissed at the corner of his mouth, his jawline.

"D-Dr. Lecter," he whimpered, and Hannibal smiled at he nipped at his earlobe.

"You seem very excited, dear Will," he whispered, "What’s to be done about that?"

Will got his answer when Hannibal grabbed his underwear, shoving them down and then turning him roughly, pulling him so his back was pressed to Hannibal’s chest, so the psychiatrist’s cock pressed into the flesh of his ass and made Will want things he’d never dreamed of. Will barely had time to take in the feeling, his own sudden desires, before Hannibal was grasping his cock, stroking him with an obvious intent. Will gasped, moaning, shifting his hips to push closer to that hand, his stomach tightening instantly.

Hannibal bit at his neck, sucking on flesh, sure to leave behind an array of colorful marks, the taste of Will’s skin, the scent of his arousal, making his own cock throb- hard to ignore, which had been his initial intention. But Will was alternating between shoving at his hand and pressing back into him, grinding against his body in a way that teased him just as much as he had Will- You clever boy, William.

"D-Dr. Lecter," Will gasped, and received a harsh bite to his neck, causing him to cry out sharply, rephrase his plea to, "Hannibal," and was rewarded with soft kisses and strokes of tongue along his wounded flesh. "Shit, s-stop, I’m so close."

"And why would I stop, William?" he purred, his other hand hooking around his waist and urging him to push back against his body. Will dropped his head back against his shoulder, chest rising and falling rapidly as Hannibal twisted his fist around the head of his cock, swiping his thumb through the slick pre-cum and spreading it down along his length as he stroked faster.

"T-tighter," Will gasped, and Hannibal obliged him, mentally filing away every small motion that drove Will closer to orgasm. The young man groaned, and Hannibal knew he was there, on the edge, just needed that final, small push.

"Cum for me, dear Will," he breathed into his curls, and Will cried out, hips jerking, shooting streams of hot, white cum along Hannibal’s hand. His body went lax a the waves subsided, melting back into Hannibal who stroked him until he was sure there was nothing left, his other arm keeping firmly around to, steadying him. He kissed as his curls in silent praise, and was about to speak when Will was squirming away, pulling from him and turning, dropping to his knees. His name was on Hannibal’s lips when he reached around him, steadied him by grabbing at the flesh of his ass and opening his mouth, sucking the head of his cock into the wet heat.

His name died and turned into a gasp, Hannibal staring down, unable to mask his shock. Will looked up at him, those stormy eyes terribly devious, and then took him in further, further, until he was pressing into Will’s throat and the young man was digging his fingers into the flesh of his ass with bruising force. Hannibal groaned, his clean hand reaching down and sinking into Will’s curls as the man bobbed his head, tugging on them so Will moaned around his engorged flesh.

Hannibal had been so far gone when Will came, that within moments he was growling, coming into Will’s mouth, over his tongue, feeling the way his throat worked as he swallowed every drop, a little pleased sound escaping his throat and causing Hannibal to groan again- beginning to think this man might, in turn, be the death of him.

When Will finally pulled back, he reached for Hannibal’s free hand, tongue running along flesh as he looked up, licking away the reminder of his own orgasm, and Hannibal was sure he’d be the death of him-

Lots of little, pleasant deaths.

"Can we go back to your place?" Will asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck, daring to kiss him. Hannibal tasted himself and Will there, a mingling of flavors that made him want to oblige the man. He chuckled, kissing him back, before shaking his head.

"Not just yet," he said, stroking a hand down the curve of Will’s spine. "We came for a swim, we will not be leaving until we’ve had it."

Will stared at him, unbelieving. “You’re serious?”

"Of course." Will groaned, untangling himself from the psychiatrist and grabbing his own swim trunk from his bag. He was sure he’d never understand this man, but- as he glanced back and watched Hannibal carefully slip into the small blue fabric- he was beginning to think that was just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone NOT excited for the pool scene???


	6. Call interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "If you're still up for indulging in smutty prompts? Hannibal's patients (or whoever) keep calling during sex and eventually Will gets fed up with it. So the next time the phone rings he refuses to stop what they're doing, and it would be rude for Hannibal not to answer..."

The first time a patient called, after hours, Will had stopped his fumbling at Hannibal’s pants for him to answer the call, concerned that it could be a life or death issue, a mental breakdown of some sort. It had only been Franklyn, and whatever breakdown was threatened was soothed by Hannibal with a light discussion of wine and cheese, while Will waited anxiously, before giving up and rolling over, knowing he wasn’t getting any that night.

The second time, Will had frowned but put up not a bit of a fight, untangling himself from Hannibal naked lap, where he had been more than ready to mount him for a much needed fuck. Five minutes into the conversation he knew it wouldn’t happen, and he’d slept on his side, away from Hannibal’s grasp.

The third time, he threw his hands up and stormed away, making it quite obvious as he locked himself in the bathroom that he was taking care of exactly what Hannibal seemed unable to.

And now, as he lay on the bed, sprawled along Hannibal’s legs where he had been working open the zipper to his pants, he audibly gasped, “Are you fucking kidding me?” as Hannibal’s phone buzzed from the nightstand. Hannibal grabbed it, looked at the number, and gave Will a very apologetic answer. “Don’t. Answer. It.” Will warned, glaring up at him, but Hannibal was already speaking into the phone, and Will groaned, dropping his head down into Hannibal’s warm body and staying like that a moment, hoping against hope that perhaps it would be a quick conversation.

He could hear Franklyn’s frantic voice, and knew it wouldn’t be. 

Lifting his head, Will frowned, sick of this man stealing his boyfriend’s attention night after night. He knew Hannibal was dedicated to his work, but this was just ridiculous.

Later, Will could feel embarrassed over the fact that he actually felt threatened by Franklyn in that moment. And, determined suddenly to win Hannibal’s attention back, grabbed his zipper and tugged it down, leaning down to nuzzle into his groin, mouthing at his sex through his underwear. Hannibal looked down at him, raising his eyebrows, and Will looked up, saw him mouth Will, stop, before saying something to Franklyn. Will gritted his teeth, grabbing Hannibal’s underwear and tugging everything down a bit so his sex could spring free, and before the man could even give him a look, wrapped his mouth around him and swallowed his half hard cock down.

He looked up, mouth full, and saw Hannibal staring down at him, mouth slack. Trying to grin but unable to, Will felt his cock twitch in his mouth, hardening more, and set to bobbing his head in a slow, teasing rhythm, hands running along Hannibal’s thighs.

"Will," Hannibal said, very quietly, hand covering the bottom of his phone. Will could hear Franklyn chatting away from the speaker. "Stop."

Will just looked up at him, pulling back and letting Hannibal’s hard cock leave his mouth with an audible pop, before he dragged his tongue down the underside, holding the eye contact. “But baby,” he whispered, before dragging his tongue back up, flicking it along the head to tease Hannibal’s slit. “You taste too good.”

Will heard Hannibal’s breath rush out, before he descended over him again, felt Hannibal quake slightly below him, fighting the urge to push up into his mouth. Will looked up, just in time to see Hannibal’s eyelids flutter, his mouth open ever so slightly. He shivered, sure it was the sexiest sight he’d ever seen.

Will pushed his throat open more, swallowed Hannibal as deep as he could- proud to think that now that meant all the way to the hilt, so his nose brushed the sandy curls at the base of his cock. Hannibal’s head tipped back, his chest heaving as he exhaled, and then suddenly Will heard Franklyn’s voice a little louder this time, and Hannibal was straightening up.

"Yes Franklyn," he said, his usually controlled voice seeming to have a bit of a shake, "I’m, ah, still here." He sighed, and Will ground down against the bed, his own erection throbbing with need. He grasped at Hannibal’s hips, moving his head faster, and felt Hannibal pushing up against him despite his hold. "Will," he breathed, covering the phone again, giving him a look of warning. But he didn’t ask Will to stop.

Will hummed his approval, taking Hannibal down into his throat again, and heard the man give a shaky moan, before suddenly attempting to speak, to cover it up so Franklyn wouldn’t notice. Will chuckled, the vibrations driving Hannibal mad- his head tipping back as he finished speaking, for a brief moment, before he looked down at Will, pupils dilated, breath coming in heavy pants that told Will all he needed to know. He looked up at Hannibal as he swallowed him down, held the eye contact, and that was what did it, drove Hannibal so far over the edge that he came with a groan, as Will pulled back, Hannibal’s cum splashing inside his mouth and then over his lips as Will pulled off.

Hannibal made a little broken sound over that, staring at Will who looked so deliciously devious in that moment, barely registering that Franklyn was questioning him.

"I…apologize Franklyn," Hannibal said as Will swallowed his mouthful, causing Hannibal to give him an are you serious look- unbelieving that the man could somehow be so positively sexually exciting. “My boyfriend is here, and he seems to have made a mess of things.”

Will felt giddy at the term boyfriend, and licked at the cum that had splashed his lips, before crawling up Hannibal’s body and kissing him, grinding against him and forcing his tongue into his mouth, Hannibal getting a taste of Will’s wickedness.

"Yes Franklyn," he managed, pulling away from Will for a moment, "Yes, we can resume this conversation at your session tomorrow." He reached up with his free hand, playing with Will’s curls as the younger man peppered kisses along his jawline. "Yes, good-night Franklyn." Will grabbed the phone before anything else could be said, hit the end call button, and chucked the phone off the bed, onto Hannibal jacket and vest which lie discarded on the floor- Will’s fault, of course, as Hannibal had wanted to stop and properly fold them.

"You’ve been terribly naughty, Will," Hannibal said with a chuckle, holding him close and kissing him.

"Me?" Will asked, wriggling around so his arousal was obvious to Hannibal. "Why, I’m not the one that got a blowjob while on the phone with a patient, Dr. Lecter.” Will grinned. “But I promise, I’ll keep your secret for you- on one condition.”

"Oh?" Hannibal ran one hand down Will’s back, grabbing his ass and causing the younger man to groan.

"Yeah," Will offered, pressing his forehead to Hannibal’s. "You have to return the favor."


	7. Demon Will presents a temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked, "Bit of a weird request. What you think of historical AU's? Hannibal was an orphaned at a young age and raised in a monastery, where he has so far been keeping his dark side in check. Will is the demon come to tempt him, beginning with the sins of the flesh. Hannibal tries so very hard to resist, but his self-control can't hold out forever... Or, disregarding the weirdly complex premise basically just power bottom!Will seducing a reluctant Hannibal :-P"

Hannibal’s steps echoed through the dark hallway as he made his way to his chamber- a small, cramped room where a handful of other young men slept, tossing and turning on their creaky, small beds. He stood in the doorway for a moment, before finally pulling the heavy thing closed and slipping around them, into his own bed, pulling the thin blanket up to his chin and closing his dark eyes. He’d been avoiding sleep for as long as he could remember- when he was younger, it was due to the night terrors, the blood that seemed to rain down from the sky as if God was shedding ruby tears for him, the bodies that seemed to appear at his feet to stare up at him with dead, pale eyes. He knew in those dreams he killed them, even before he had begun to dream of the actual deed, before he felt their life leak out in their final breath to ghost over his skin like a kiss.

 

Now, now he dreamed a different sort of nightmares. Years of terrifying nights ended when stormy eyes appeared one evening, to stare at him in silent amusement from a face that was inhumanly pale, making the man’s lips seem as if they had kissed a rose’s thorns, had been speckled with his life blood. The first time the man-creature had appeared to Hannibal had been one month prior, when Hannibal, in his dreams had found himself seated out by the forest, under a moonlight that spread honeyed blue over the land. It had been oddly peaceful, until he appeared from the shadows.

 

Pale skin under the moonlight seemed white, eyes of the thundering sky, his smile had revealed rows of pointed, teeth that made Hannibal’s stomach clench in a way he was unfamiliar with.

 

“Boy,” he said, motioning to him with a hand that seemed so inhuman, ending in fingers tipped with long nails, black as death that seeped into the pads of his fingers. “Come here.”

 

Hannibal stood up form where he sat in the grass, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was no _boy_ , he hadn’t been a boy in years- he was about to be a monk, a brother, after spending most of his life under the roof of the Norviliškės Castle- the monks there having found him, shivering in the cold after his mother had died of a fever and his father had left, running from their meager, poor shack to stare a life anew with a younger woman, one who could bare him plenty of children to replace to two he had lost- Hannibal, left behind, and little Mischa, having perished of the fever with their mother.

 

He stepped towards the man that seemed to seep from the shadows, his black robe velvet and dragging along the ground, left loose to reveal a long V of pale skin along his chest. His curls were such a dark brown they appeared black, hiding pointed ears but the perfect grounding for the large antler-like horns that erupted from his skull, pointed up towards the heavens like a crown.

 

“Closer,” he hissed, and Hannibal obeyed because there was something so enticing about his mouth and the way the shadows seemed to breath around him. Hannibal stopped only a step away, and the man reached out, tracing those nails along his cheeks. “You’re a pretty one,” he said, nails running down his pulse point, to his robe, tugging on it gently. “Tell me _boy_ , how do those lies those Monks feed you about your flesh taste?”

 

“I’m not a _boy_ ,” Hannibal said, narrowing his dark, burgundy eyes. Twenty plus years alive did not make you a child. The man-creature laughed, a crackling sound in the otherwise almost serene night.

 

“If you’re a man,” he started, tearing at Hannibal’s robe to reveal his chest, nails dragging down the fine dusting od sandy hair there, “ _then show me_.”

 

Hannibal tried not to relive the dream, tried to tell himself it was a nightmare. But it kept recurring, different placements, but always the same man, always the same claws. For a month, every night he saw him, and a few nights prior he’d asked his name- hoping he could ask the brothers about it, figure out what sort of demon was plaguing him.

 

_You cannot comprehend my name_ he had said, _call me something dull, something foreign to you, perhaps, in this little patch of land, but dull to much of the world_.

 

Hannibal had called him _Will_ \- not thinking of the English name William that he had heard the brothers speak when referring to men, but thinking of his own will, and how it faltered when he saw those stormy eyes and the man begged him, _every night_ to prove to him that he was a man, and not a boy.

 

Hannibal feared sleep because of this- more so than the dreams where human hearts gave beneath his teeth, where he strangled the priest that visited for mass with his own rosary on the alter- more so because while those fantasies he could keep in check by _sheer will_ , these desires that bloomed in him were foreign and insatiable. Sex had never been tempting, not here, not locked away from the world with days spent in prayer and memorizing Latin. No, the vicious carnage he found in scripture was far more fascinating, and he had built up a tolerance to his blood lust.

 

Hannibal sighed, eyes closed, and then he heard it- the sounds of footsteps along the hallway. He was sure no one was up- the brothers were long asleep, as everyone should be. He had broken the rules of the monastery by being awake, but he had been in silent prayer- not that he was even sure he believed in God, but the monastery had been home for far too long to think of leaving because of something as trivial as that. The footsteps halted at the door, for a moment, and then they were gone. Hannibal hesitated, then threw his blanket off, padding over to the door and slipping it open.

 

He peeked out, saw nothing for a moment, before the shadows seemed to move down the hall, and he was out of the room, walking briskly down the hallway after them. He was _sure_ he was awake.

 

He made it all the way to the small chapel, slipping in past creaking wooden doors, to see those shadows morphing into velvet robes, as slender fingers lit a handle with a small burning stick, bathing the room in soft light. The creature- Will- turned, and smiled with his sharp teeth at Hannibal.

 

“Hello darling,” he mewled, “I was hoping you would follow.” Hannibal stared at him, terrified because he was awake- _he was sure_ \- because this beautiful creature was staring at him and his blood felt like fire in his veins. “Will you not come say hello?” He chuckled, and Hannibal stepped forward, slowly, up the aisle and the few steps to where Will leaned against the alter. He reached up, running his fingers along Hannibal’s defined cheeks, back into his hair, guiding him closer.

 

Hannibal inhaled sharply, could smell the demon- Earthy yet sweet, like flowers under the sun had been buried in a shallow grave- and the scent was intoxicating, heady, making him feel dizzy.

 

Without thinking he reached out, wrapped a hand around the back of the man’s neck, those chocolate curls soft like silk, and tugged him closer, so their mouths nearly touched. Hannibal could feel the demon’s breath, waiting, and then he took it, pressing his mouth to those red lips in a frenzy he barely understood. They gave beneath him, parted so Hannibal could trace the sharp points of his teeth with his tongue, shove it against Will’s own skilled, slick muscle.

 

His arms wrapped around the young man, pulling Hannibal against his chest, tugging at clothing with frantic fingers, finding skin beneath that was warm and flushing. Hannibal grabbed at the robe that should have felt like velvet, but instead lifted like mist as he tore at it, pulled it down Will’s arms arms. They untangled, breathy gasps, so Will could let the entire shadow lift from his body, pool at his feet, standing naked in the candle light in skin nearly transparent, and Hannibal was at his neck, sucking and biting, wanting to dig his hands into that body.

 

“You could,” the creature breathed, “you could tear me apart and I would still breathe, sweet boy.” Hannibal bit, parted skin with wanton teeth and drew blood dark as wine, and Will moaned, eyes rolling back, pressing his hips into Hannibal, his cock hard and rubbing along the bulge Hannibal’s created in his thin pants. Hannibal gasped into his neck, and Will shifted them so he could breathe into Hannibal’s ear,

 

“Fuck me, darling, as an offering to your _God_.”

 

Hannibal gave a small growl, all inward screams of protest gone, and was turning Will around, pressing him against the alter. He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth as the creature _laughed_ , pushing them into his waiting body- finding him hot, tight, enough to make Hannibal’s eyes roll at the thought of sinking his cock into him. Will rotated his hips, forcing Hannibal to move, looking back at him with storm eyes framed with thick, back lashes that seemed to melt over his pale skin. He licked his lips, and Hannibal added a third finger, finding not a hint of discomfort as the demon spread his thighs.

 

Hannibal pulled out, tearing at his clothing, wanting to be pure skin on skin, and as he tossed his shirt away Will turned, dropping to his knees and pulling his pants down his thighs, opening that ruby mouth and sucking his cock inside. Hannibal gasped, reached down to bury a hand in those curls and tug, fingers brushing the base of one long, elegant horn. The demon smiled around his cock, taking him down his throat, wetting him, before pulling back and standing, leaning over the alter one last time and looking back to watch with alert eyes.

 

Hannibal grabbed his hip with one hand, guiding his cock into his tight body, exhaling as he was taken inside to the hilt. A moan came from those sinful lips, and then Hannibal was holding his hips in both hands and thrusting inside him, steady, deep, and the creature was arching.

 

“You’re perfect,” Will whispered, clutching at the cloth on the alter, “So perfect, my little creature. Ah, you won’t break me.” He bared sharp teeth into the air, and Hannibal fucked him with abandon, not caring that his nerves were screaming, that he’d never felt anything like this in his life, that he was sure this body would swallow him up and he’d suffocate in pleasure.

 

Will was clutching at the other side of the alter, black tipped fingers holding with an iron grip as he raised his ass, Hannibal touching every nerve inside his body, his own cock aching, leaking, but he didn’t care. Not in that moment, his only thought was making the sweet creature behind him come completely undone inside him.

 

“I see your nightmares, dear boy,” he whispered, looking over his shoulder, catching Hannibal’s eyes peering up from under sandy bangs, “I see your blood lust, and it tastes _sweet_ , like honey. You could have it, you kn-“ the word was cut off as Hannibal found that sweet pot inside him and Will was moaning, eyes rolling, almost losing himself with this sweet human. “Mmm, again,” he murmured, and Hannibal obeyed, Will crying out and raising his hips more to meet each thrust. “You could- ah- _have_ it.”

 

Hannibal bit down on his lip, tasted blood, and ran his hands up Will’s sides, dragging his blunt nails down them to leave angry red streaks on that perfect skin. He wondered what that honey-blood would look like on ghostly skin, taste being licked off those black tipped fingers, that rosy mouth-

 

With a sharp cry, Hannibal jerked his hips one last time, felt his cum flooding Will’s inside, and Will sighed, content, loving the heat, moaning sadly when Hannibal pulled away. In a quick movement he turned grabbed the boy by his shoulder and forced him down to his knees, then sank that same hand into his hair to hold him still. His other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking over the hot, engorged flesh, knowing he was already on the edge.

 

Hannibal squirmed for a moment, then went still, opening his mouth and meeting Will’s eyes, even as the man gave a shudder and a groan, as his orgasm shot streams of hot white into Hannibal’s mouth, over his lips and chin. When his orgasm had subsided he released the body, leaving his hair tussled and leaned back against the alter, grinning.

 

“I’ll show you the way,” he whispered, as Hannibal liked his lips, swallowed down the demon’s seed and felt the heat pooling in his groin again- wanting to take him, even as he saw the wetness on his pale thighs from his first orgasm. “I’ll show you so many _glorious_ things, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal smiled, feeling that dark pit in his stomach stirring- the gaping maw he had fought to keep closed for so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a fucking sacrilegious kink. Defiling alters and priests and such- oh lord.


	8. Hannibal has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hanni-babe](http://hanni-babe.tumblr.com/) asked, "Do you take prompts? I would love to see something written where Hannibal is vulnerable. Like, he has a nightmare about Mischa. Or something triggers something traumatic for him so he gets upset and freaks out and Will has to help him calm down. I'm a sucker for fics like that, and they are so few and far between. :)"

Will's eyes fluttered open against the dark of the room, thinking one of the dogs needed him, needed to go outside or something had spooked them. It took him a moment to remember there were no dogs, that he was tucked comfortably into Hannibal's bed, his dogs over an hour away.

He heard it again, the little, keening, broken sound, and rolled off his stomach, onto his side, looking at Hannibal's form in the dark. His face was scrunching up, eyes jerking behind closed lids, mouth open slightly. He squirmed, mumbled something, and Will wasn't sure if he should reach out and touch him or leave him be. When Hannibal started speaking- in words Will did not know, only knew them to be his native tongue- Will grew worried. His voice wavered, sounded broken, and he began to shake.

Will made his mind up then, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Hannibal, pulling him over into a tight embrace. The touch, the movement, jarred the older man, and his eye lids fluttered open, breath leaving him in an audible gasp. He looked around the room, body tense, confused, and Will pressed his face down into his hair.

"Shhh," he soothed, "Hey, you're okay. You were having a nightmare." It took a moment, but Hannibal began to relax, and Will squeezed him gently. "You wanna talk about it?"

Hannibal shook his head, closing his eyes, still seeing her in the blackness behind his lids, smiling with those clear eyes, could feel her fine hair between his fingers, smelled her- sweet like honeyed flowers, that milky scent of childhood. She could almost be there, nestled in his arms, forever a child-

A broken sob escaped Hannibal's throat and he shifted, pressing his face into the crook of Will's neck, clutching at him. Will stroked along his spine, hushing him, whispering that it was alright, letting their legs entangle, Hannibal pressed into the heat of his skin, inhaled and chased away the milky sweet scent of the girl long gone, filled his head with Will, because this man was real, alive, tangible. He was here- Mischa was not, never would be.

Will leaned down, kissed the top of Hannibal's head. He'd never seen the psychiatrist like this- never seen that serene film he wore like a suit be clawed away. It was unnerving, but more so it hurt. It hurt because something was haunting Hannibal behind those glorious dark eyes, something Will couldn't see- might never see, he knew, because Hannibal was not one to open up about such things, and he expected only silence on this matter come the morning. He expected that, in Hannibal's reality, it would never have happened.

Will was murmuring his name into his hair, "Hannibal" over and over again, sweetly so, and Hannibal pressed his mouth to the hallow of Will's throat, tasting the salt of his skin- alive. He shifted as Will moved, reached down to grip his chin with one hand and tilt his face up, seeking out his mouth. It was soft, a fluttering of lips that drew out a breath Hannibal hadn't known was lodged in his throat.

"I love you," Will whispered, because he had nothing else to say, nothing else to offer. Hannibal was always so good at talking him back to reality from his nightmares, talking down the terror and soothing him- and Will was ashamed he couldn't do the same here.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's neck, drawing him in for another kiss, the last images of a laughing child with bright eyes fading, not forgotten but buried for now. What he couldn't say was that Will need do nothing to murmur away his terror, except exist in this reality, close enough to hold, to feel and smell and taste. To wrap himself around Hannibal so that the world ceased to exist outside of him.


	9. Happy birthday, Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hanniboop](http://hanniboop.tumblr.com/) asked, "Will receiving a puppy from hannibal as a birthday gift. Will being all giddy as fuck and in the moment plants a kiss on Hannibal's mouth. Will freaks and Hannibal is just as shocked...but very happy about it /morekisseshappenandmaybesmutahhhhhh"

Will had expected his birthday to go just as any other day. He taught his class, listened to Jack's angry tirade about the latest case with a healthy detachment, then came home to the flurry of tails and whines that were his pack. He had just settled at his desk, ready to work on a lure, when he heard a car pulling up. Will pushed his chair back, not expecting anyone, and opened the door, the dogs rushing out around him as Hannibal stood, closing the door of his Bentley.

"Hey," Will called to the dogs as they looked ready to rush the man, all eager to greet him. They hesitated, watching as Hannibal raised his hand in a small wave.

"Hello Will."

"Dr. Lecter." He nodded, then, realizing that Hannibal was suddenly at his house, asked, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I have something for you," Hannibal said, matter-of-factly, walking around his car. "However, it is a bit of a...surprise. Would it be too much trouble for you to wait inside?"

Will quirked up an eyebrow, then shrugged his shoulder. He called to the dogs, who reluctantly followed him inside, settling down into various spots as Will stayed standing, hands shoved into his pocket nervously. He heard Hannibal walking up the steps shortly after, watched as the door knob turned before it opened and he stepped inside, closing it with his hip, his arms currently occupied-

By a wriggling little bundle of fur. Will stared, eyes wide, at the little puppy in Hannibal's arms- short haired, a mix of white and a sandy-rust color, with big dark eyes and floppy ears. Around it's neck was a large blue and green ribbon, expertly tied.

Will stood motionless, not entirely sure what was going on, as Hannibal walked over to him with that charming smile of his. "I believe it is your birthday, William," he said, stopping close. "And I also believe it's quite customary for friends to receive gifts from their friends on such an occasion."

Will gawked for a moment, and Hannibal gestured with a slight movement of his arms. Will reached out, plucking the puppy from Hannibal's hold and pressing it to his chest, where it squirmed, arching up to lick at his chin and whine. Hannibal chuckled at the way Will's cheeks tinged pink, at the marvel in his eyes.

"I do believe he likes you." Will looked at him, unbelieving. No one had remembered his birthday, or if they had, they hadn't cared enough to say anything- let alone get him something. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a birthday gift. To have Hannibal show up, unannounced- to have him remember, to put thought into Will, to know exactly what he could want- which was, of course, more dogs, it always was-

It made his heart speed up almost painfully.

"I was going to go to a breeder," Hannibal was saying, "But I know how found you are of...strays, so I picked him up from a shelter. He has had all his shots, and I've been assured he gets along quite well with other-"

Hannibal was cut off when Will closed in, keeping the little puppy against his chest with one arm, the other reaching out to grab Hannibal by the lapel of his coat, tugging him in closer, down slightly, so he could press his mouth to the psychiatrist's. Hannibal watched through curious, albeit shocked, eyes, as Will's eyes slipped shut, as his mouth moved with an ease against the older man's, a flutter of soft caresses and gratitude.

Then Will was pulling back, his cheeks having gone from pink to scarlet.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered out, "Shit, Dr. Lecter, I'm so sorry. It's just...no one has remembered my birthday in years, I got a little caught up-"

Will was cut off when Hannibal cupped his face, kissing him again, this time more forcefully, daring to drag his tongue along Will's lower lip, making the younger man whimper. When he leaned back from the brief kiss, Will's lips were parted and he was staring, eyes wide and mixed with desire and embarrassment and pure shock.

Gingerly, Hannibal plucked the puppy from Will's arms and maneuvered around his dogs, setting the tired little ball of fur onto the couch, where it curled up happily, watching the many other eyes studying him from their content distance. Then he returned to Will, and without a word, took his arm and guided him through the house, back towards his bed, stopping next to it to kiss him again.

Will lost his hold on the flow of time, then. One minute Hannibal's mouth was devouring his and he was suffocating under his clothing, the next Hannibal's hands were stripping him, caressing skin as it was exposed, mouth devouring in a passionate blur of desire and excitement, and all Will could do was let it happen, his brain feverish, dizzy and lost in a sensory overload.

Will's hands seemed incapable of properly untying Hannibal's tie, of working his many buttons. Hannibal guided them, eased the shakes in Will's limbs, until they were falling to the bed, both naked, a tangle of limbs and Will gasping when Hannibal fit perfectly between his thighs, pressed down into him so their cocks were ground together. Will whimpered, tangled his hands in Hannibal's hair as he kissed along his jawline, his throat, as the man lifted his hips just enough so he could grasp Will and stroke him, carefully.

Will's eyelids fluttered- he couldn't remember the last time someone touched him, that someone had actually wanted to. Couldn't remember the last time someone had tasted so sweet, had kissed him with actual desire. Hannibal was doing all those things, and Will was shaking because he didn't ever want it to end, didn't care suddenly that maybe he should be nervous, that'd never had sex with a man-

Oh god he was having sex with Hannibal. Will choked then, just as Hannibal pulled away, guided him onto his belly, pressed along the contours of his body to reached for his nightstand. He didn't ask, he assumed and was right as he opened the drawer and pulled a small bottle out, coating his fingers before pressing them between the flesh of Will's ass, against his thigh hole, massaging gently. Will squirmed, felt he should have been shocked that it was a rather pleasant feeling, but found he couldn't. Couldn't be shocked that anything Hannibal did was pleasant.

The first finger inside him he'd expected to hurt. Instead it simply felt foreign, but not bad, as it gently thrust in and out of him, as Hannibal supported himself with his other hand, resting against one of Will's thighs, his own excitement pressing into his leg as a reminder to Will that as crazy as this was he wanted him too. The second finger didn't hurt either, stretched Will pleasantly so he was pushing back against those fingers, as they scissored and made him give a small cry. Hannibal smiled, somehow Will knew without looking, curled his fingers and found a spot inside Will that had him whimpering for more. He barely registered the third finger as Hannibal pressed that spot again, as Will buried his face in his pillow and made broken, needy noises, so hard he hurt.

When Hannibal's fingers pulled out of his body, Will felt empty. When the head of his slick cock replaced their present against his entrance, Will was pushing his chest off the bed, looking back over his shoulder with pleading eyes, begging Hannibal without hearing himself to "please, please fill him up."

Hannibal pushed into him slowly, and Will watched the perfect control on his face waver, the way eyelids fluttered and his mouth slipped open, the way the tip of his tongue traced the edges of his teeth. Will worried his lower lip, body stretching, welcoming Hannibal, until he was completely inside him, leaning over Will and framing his body with his own.

When Hannibal moved his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in, Will turned away, unable to hold his position, let himself fall to the bed so he could push his hips up, press his ass back against Hannibal to deepen his thrusts. Each movement send sparks up his spine, let him see stars behind his eyes, and Will knew he wouldn't last long- not that he had expected to.

Will's cock brushed along the bed when he moved, was left heavy and weeping as he raised his ass to meet a thrust, then pressed into the sheets when Will would collapse his hips as Hannibal pulled back. He wanted to touch himself, but couldn't in this position, needed either his hand or the constant friction from the sheets- decided he'd rather have Hannibal pressed down against him then not.

He managed to push at one of Hannibal's arms, his hands pressing into the mattress to support himself, made him lose his balance so he lay completely atop Will. "Stay," Will whimpered, and Hannibal buried his face in his curls, slid along his body with each thrust, left Will's erection trapped in the sheets as he struck that sweet spot Will had never known could feel so good.

Will was whimpering, babbling, nearly sobbing with each thrust and drag of skin. "-Close," he choked out, felt Hannibal kiss the back of his neck in a shockingly tender movement.

"Cum, Will," he whispered into heated skin, "Please-" and Will cried out his name, a broken sob of "Hann-ibal" as he clenched him tightly, rhythmically, cock spurting into the sheets below him. Hannibal groaned, let himself go, his climax forcing the breath from his lungs, leaving him panting above Will, resting his forehead on the back of Will's head, in his curls.  
Neither moved, not for moments after. Will lay, spent, sure he never wanted Hannibal to disconnect from his body, sure if he did Will might cry. His cheeks were wet and he realized with a bit of dismay he had, that it had felt that good. When Hannibal finally did pull his hips back, Will missed how he filled him, hated how empty he felt-

But couldn't deny that when Hannibal laid out next to him and pulled him into his arms, turning him to kiss his forehead, that he liked that. He squirmed closer, trailing fingers down Hannibal's chest, deciding he liked the sandy grey dusting of hair there, felt Hannibal chuckle as he peppered kisses along his temples and eyelids and nose.

"Happy birthday, dear Will," he murmured, and Will beamed at him.

"I think it's the best birthday I've ever had." He slipped into the crook of his neck, content, closing his eyes, as Hannibal stroked at his spine.

"So tell me," he whispered, his voice like silk wrapping around Will's mind, "What are you going to name your puppy?"

And Will laughed, because it seemed so absurd to ask then, because everything seemed so ridiculously perfect that he couldn't contain the giddiness inside his belly.


	10. Will's language curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [darkmoonsigel](http://darkmoonsigel.tumblr.com/) asked, "If you are still taking asks for your March fics, I would love to request a language fic of sorts. Like Will hears Hannibal muttering in Lithuanian and goes to lengths to find out more about his lover and Hannibal's past. Hannibal is amused/irked by it when Will finds out that he was/is a count or his reaction to it"

Will noticed it the first time when Hannibal had tried to turn the light on in his office, and the light had been blown. He'd made his way to the lamp on his desk and caught the corner of the wood in his side, muttering something that sounded like words, yes, but nothing Will knew.

The second time was a crime scene, in the rain, when his umbrella had collapsed and his jacket had gotten soaked. Will had covered the man with his own, pointing out with a lazy laugh that his clothing could probably use a good rain wash, but Hannibal's might melt. He'd needed to hide the fact that he wanted to be the one to save Hannibal from the little mishap- as silly as it seemed. But he'd rolled the sounds over in his mind and knew they weren't English, but definitely something foreign.

Will set it in his mind to figure out what language Hannibal was speaking. He could have easily asked him, and he did entertain the thought during one session, but then backed down when Hannibal asked in his smooth accent what had him so distracted. He didn't want the anger the man- he was just curious.

His first through was to pull apart Hannibal's name, that maybe his origin was in it. But the internet flooded him with information on the general from Carthage and little else, and left him with a dead end. So he began attempting to recreate the sounds, moving his mouth and muttering to himself, but nothing sounded right. It was frustrating, and made his dogs look at him funny.

He needed to get Hannibal to speak again, so he could listen, focus in on a single word, and break it down. He sat across from him one Friday evening, for his session, playing out all the ways he could, while Hannibal watched him with curious eyes.

"Will," he said, closing his notebook and folding his hands, "You are distracted."

"Hmm?" Will jerked his eyes from the far window to Hannibal, color rising in his cheeks. "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry."

"Would you like to tell me what's on your mind?" Will hesitated- knew he couldn't tell Hannibal the truth, that he'd look like an obsessive, crazy fanatic trying to piece together some back story for this man, but Will felt insatiable not knowing- as if he wanted to take in every little bit of Hannibal he could, secretly, of course.

"My uh, dogs," he lied, "Winston wasn't looking so great this morning. Just worried about him." Hannibal set his note book aside, uncrossing his legs to lean forward, reclasping his hands.  
"Do we need to end our session early?" he asked. "I would not want you to feel distress while wondering if your dog my need medical attention."

Ending the session was the last thing Will wanted, in that moment. Didn't want to have to wait possibly a week for another chance to hear Hannibal speak in that fluid sounding tongue that Will found he loved the idea of. "No," Will finally said, "But...would you mind if I called Alana? She could check in on him real fast for me."

"By all means." Will smiled his thanks, getting up and pulling his phone from his pocket, walking away from Hannibal, to the large window and staring outside. He didn't dial Alana's number, just poked at his phone a bit, held it to his ear, and spoke to himself in a low voice, mentally running along all the options he had for getting Hannibal to speak again. He was coming up empty as he made his way back to his chair, shoving his phone into his pocket-

And gracelessly stumbling over his own feet. He gave a little cry and spilled onto the floor, groaning, hearing Hannibal standing quickly from his chair, only to drop to his knees and grasp for Will, helping to sit him up.

"Are you alright?" Will nodded, embarrassed more than anything, rubbing at his jaw to hide his blush. 

"Fine," he muttered, watching Hannibal stand up and then averting his eyes because the length of the man's legs begged his eyes to scroll over them, over and over again, in a way Will didn't understand. Hannibal extended a hand, pulling Will up, but when Will put weight on one of his ankles he gasped, almost losing his footing, if Hannibal hand't caught him, pulling him against his chest.

The movement pushed the air from Hannibal's lungs, and with it a string of words that Will grasped at, rolled over his tongue. Hannibal guided him back, slowly into the chair, Will gritting his teeth against the sting of his ankle, falling without ceremony into the chair as Hannibal knelt down. He reached for Will's ankle, pressing it, and the man gasped.

"Does this hurt?" More pressure, and Will gripped at the chair.

"Shit, yes," he muttered, "How about you stop?" Will sounded rude, he was sure, and regretted it a moment later when Hannibal's hands left his ankle.

"I believe you have sprained it," Hannibal pointed out as he stood up. "Give me a moment, I can wrap it for you."

Hannibal was gone before Will could protest, but he relished the solitude for a moment. He rolled the words over in his tongue, muttering to himself, trying to get the sounds correct, to memorize them so when he got home he could look them up- he was sure he'd butcher the spelling, but that was alright, the internet could sort his errors out for him.

He didn't hear Hannibal return, or walk over, only saw him kneel back down again, reaching for his leg. Will hushed instantly, watching as Hannibal pushed his pant leg up, removed his shoe, then his sock. He wrapped his ankle tightly, Will wincing a little, but not saying anything, feeling rather bad about being rude earlier. Hannibal hadn't deserved that- he was only acting the doctor, and Will didn't expect anything less of the man.

"Will," he started as he finished wrapping his ankle, "Is there any reason you're muttering to yourself?" Will blushed, his throat closing up on the realization that Hannibal had heard him.

"Well, I, uh-" he licked his lips, then sighed, slumping forward, giving up, no lie ready on his tongue- and sure that even if he had one, Hannibal would see through it. "You muttered something," he pointed out, "in a different language. I just...I wanted to know what."

Hannibal said nothing, studied Will for a moment, and the younger man couldn't read his eyes- wasn't sure if he was annoyed or finely detached as per usual. Finally, Hannibal tugged on Will's pant leg, then ran his hands up his calf, applying a rather pleasant pressure to the muscles and made Will's lips slip open.

"Lithuanian," he finally said, as he stood up, leaning over Will and reaching for him. He gripped his chin, very gently, thumb running along his jawline, and Will wasn't sure how he should react- but he was sure the hammering of his heart painfully against his ribs was not the correct reaction.

"Huh?" Will was too distracted by the touch, too lost in those deep burgundy eyes.

"I was speaking Lithuanian," he said, another stroke of his thumb along Will's jawline. "It is my first language. If you are so curious about me, dear Will, all you need do is ask." He gave Will an amused smile, the kind that lit up the corners of his eyes, and Will's stomach did a flip.

He was beginning to think he was too curious about the good doctor.


	11. Hannibal talks dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "How about some Hannigram where Will is bottoming and there is some delectable dirty talk from Hannibal. Bonus points if this is occurring somewhere semi-public like, let's say, the wall of a bathroom stall."

Will groaned through gritted teeth, pushed up tightly against the cold wall of his classroom, Hannibal enveloping him like a shroud with each press into his tight body. Fully dressed, Will's pants and underwear had been tugged partway down his thighs, just enough for Hannibal to spread them the desired amount, to shove his fingers into his ass and stretch him briefly-almost painfully brief- before driving into him with a rushed passion Will hadn't seen from the man yet.

They hadn't, until now, indulged in anything remotely like a quickie- let alone where prying eyes could easily see. Will wasn't even sure what had set it off, he hadn't even expected to see Hannibal, not until dinner the following evening, but he barged into his empty classroom, verified that Will didn't have a class coming for a good thirty minutes, and kissed him so roughly Will had nearly fallen back against his desk.

"Fuck," he groaned, gripping at the wall and unable to get a hold of anything, Hannibal pressing against his back.

"How do I feel, Will?" he breathed, nipping at the younger man's earlobe, and he groaned.

"Good," Will breathed out, "But fuck Hannibal, someone could-"

"Let them see," he dared, biting at the back of Will's neck. "You would enjoy putting on a show, would you not, Will?"

Will wondered how he could speak so clearly, with only small breaths interrupting words as he so ruthlessly drove into Will's body. Will found it hard to even think. "Would you not, Will?" Hannibal stressed the reiteration with a particularly deep thrust, and Will cried out,

"Yes! Yes." He shook, not sure how true it was- but if it meant Hannibal kept fucking him, he'd probably do about anything.

"I thought about you, dear Will," Hannibal murmured, reaching around to grasp Will's leaking cock in his hand. He inhaled as he nuzzled his hair, Will's scent thick with arousal and making Hannibal's pupils dilate. "From the moment I woke up, I could practically taste you on my tongue." He dragged his tongue along Will's throat, and the man shuddered around him. "I simply couldn't wait to have you."

Will whimpered, torn between pushing back against Hannibal and driving into his hand, which was holding him but not stroking. "Hannibal," he pleaded, and Hannibal bit at his neck.

"Can't decide if you'd rather have me stroke your cock?" he asked, running his hand blissfully along Will's aching erection, "Or fuck your ass, darling?" He drove in deeper, and Will cried out, rather loudly, gasping for air. He'd never heard Hannibal talk like that- he'd heard him coax the words out of Will, but never speak them himself.

It made him quake, made his orgasm build with haste in his belly. "Oh fuck," he groaned, "Say something else H-Hannibal." The man stroked him again, and Will gritted his teeth. "Fuck I'll cum if you do."

Hannibal chuckled, stroking Will in the way he knew the younger man enjoyed- a tight grip with a brief twist by the head of his cock, dragging his palm all the way down to the thatch of brown curls at his groin. "Good," he breathed, "Cum, darling Will, so I can cum so deep inside you that you taste it."

Will cried out, a sharp sound, letting Hannibal milk him dry, while the man seemed to laugh while his own orgasm painted the inside of Will's body hot white. Will slumped against the wall, painting, but Hannibal was pulling out, forcing him to turn, holding up his hand, and Will knew what was expected of him.

He let his tongue dart along Hannibal's fingers, the palm of his hand, swallowing down the mess he had made, much to the content smirk on Hannibal's beautiful mouth. He was rewarded with a kiss, a tongue delving into his mouth to taste the sweet mixture of his semen and saliva, and Will shivered, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's neck, felt his thighs wet from the remnants of Hannibal's orgasm.

Hannibal adjusted his own clothing as they kissed, as he tasted every bit of Will's mouth, until they heard footsteps slowing, and suddenly Will was squirming, cursing, grabbing his clothing and yanking everything back up his thighs with a little hop that Hannibal could only chuckle at, as it was rather cute. Will hastily tucked his shirt in, saw his jacket had been left on his desk, and made a mad dash for it, grabbing it and throwing it on, collapsing into his chair and almost losing his balance.

Hannibal walked over to the desk, settling on the corner, amused, just as the doors opened and heels came clicking in.

"Will I-" Alana stopped, noticing Hannibal sitting on the desk. "Oh, Hannibal. Hello." She furrowed her brow, hadn't expected to see him there, and Will drummed his fingers on his thigh, trying to compose himself, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Hello Alana." He said with a courteous nod of his head. "Will and I were just discussing a case. Jack called me down for a visit, and I arrived earlier than anticipated. I was lucky enough to find Will without a class and looking for some company." He smiled at Will, in a way that seemed friendly to most, but to Will it was tender, because it went up to his eyes- and despite the ache he felt from the sudden, rough fuck, he smiled back at Hannibal, wishing he could kiss him, but knowing he couldn't. Not in front of Alana- not when their affair was still a hushed secret.

Hannibal stood from where he sat, smoothed down his jacket, and gave Will a nod good-bye, smiling at Alana on his way out, off to see Jack- although Will had no idea if that was truth, or a lie.

Alana walked over to Will, leaning her hands onto his desk with a smile. "How about lunch?" she asked, "After your class."

"I can't," Will said, his cheeks slightly flushed, and Alana looked a bit confused. "I left some case files at home, I need to run and grab them." She shrugged a shoulder, looking a little disappointed, and Will bit back the smile of his lie passing.

Truth be told, he'd need to change by then. He knew he'd have the evidence of he and Hannibal's fuck all over his thighs, making his underwear sticky and uncomfortable. But more so, he was thinking a call to the good doctor would be in order, perhaps the kind that involved Will sprawled naked on his bed in the afternoon heat, panting out his revenge into the man's ear, where Hannibal could only listen and not touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sadly not good at making Hannibal sound in character while he's dirty talkin'. He's just so proper and such a classy motherfucker that it doesn't seem right :( I guess I'll just have to practice >.>


	12. Will teaches jealous Hannibal a lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked, "What about Top!Will Angry at Hannibal because he waa jealous of someone else (not alana)? Please? :3"

Will gritted his teeth and dug his hand into Hannibal's hair, pulling his head back painfully as he was sprawled out on Will's lap. The psychiatrist groaned, body arching, just as Will's hand connected with his ass, the slap echoing in Hannibal's office. The older man gasped, and Will grinned, almost a snarl.

"I can't have you jealous of everyone I talk to," he said, hand connecting with his ass again. "She was a student, Hannibal. There was no need to look at her like she could be your next dinner."

Another slap, to the same exact place, and Will was pleased that Hannibal's skin was brightening, turning red. The man didn't speak, took another slap in near silence, as Will knew he would. One final smack- simply because Will liked punishing Hannibal, feeling like he could have such power over the man- and then he shifted, guiding Hannibal into the seat as Will slipped out, turning to face him.

He had stripped Hannibal of everything except his button down, which was half undone, and he'd left him in socks with those silly little garters that Will secretly loved. "Turn around," he said, as Hannibal stared up at him, his bangs having come free of their hold and dusting his forehead. He obeyed, grabbing the back of the chair as Will leaned forward, kissing at the reddened, sore flesh.

"You don't deserve this," he whispered, kissing the skin again, tenderly- because even if he was annoyed, he loved this man. He parted flesh, letting his tongue dip against his tight ring of muscles, and Hannibal exhaled, shaky, made a little broken sound as he spread his thighs. Under different circumstances, Will would have brought him to orgasm once just like this- but not today. A few flicks of his tongue and then he was sucking his fingers into his mouth, shoving two inside briskly and making Hannibal cry out, hanging his head down. "Tell me you've been bad, Hannibal."

He curled his fingers, purposefully missing Hannibal's prostate, and the man shook his head. "I was terribly n-naughty, Will," he whispered, and Will nodded.

"Good." This time when he curled his fingers he hit it, and Hannibal gasped, but then Will was pulling out, standing up and opening his hand with one hand, spitting into the other palm and wetting his cock- he was almost embarrassingly hard from spanking Hannibal, but he could deal with those realizations later. He lined up with Hannibal's entrance, pressed the head of his cock against the muscles and gave Hannibal a moment for a breath, and then he was pushing inside, all the way to the hilt- Hannibal giving a strangled cry, a string of curses that weren't in English.

Will groaned, eyelids fluttering at the heated tightness that seemed to suck him in. He grabbed at Hannibal's waist, pulling back and snapping his hips inside him, the man whimpering beneath him- sounds Will would never hear except in these moments, when this mean ceased being Dr. Lecter and became simply Hannibal, simply a man that could, rather easily Will realized smugly, be undone.

Hannibal was pushing back against Will, despite the slight burn, looking over his shoulder, through his sandy-grey bangs, as Will bunched the back of his shirt in one hand, tugging him back so that arm could wrap around his chest and hold him tight.

"Does my cock feel good?" Will breathed into the man's hair, smelling his cologne and sweat in such a heady mixture that his stomach was tightening already.

"Yes," Hannibal breathed, and Will kissed his hair, his other hand reaching around to grasp at his erection, stroke him quickly, roughly, feeling him beginning to shake. Will sank his teeth into the back of Hannibal's neck, knowing that despite the collar of his shirt, the length of his hair, the mark would be there, and sucked greedily at the skin because of it. A little reminder to Hannibal that if he didn't behave, Will would make sure people could see that he'd been bad.

"You're mine," he breathed against the wounded skin, felt Hannibal tensing, so close, throbbing in his hand. "No one will take your place, Hannibal. You." Will shoved into his body deeper. "Are." other thrust. "Mine." He hissed the last word, and Hannibal came undone, pressing back against him, head tipping onto Will's shoulder as he gasped, cursing in Lithuanian under his breath as his body emptied over Will's hand.

Will gritted his teeth, riding out Hannibal's orgasm, and then shoved him away, so he fell against the chair, gripping at the back. He pulled out of his body, staring over the edge of orgasm, and stroked himself once, growling low in his throat as he came on the small of Hannibal's back, watching as Hannibal shivered as the head splattered his skin.

When he was spent, Will tucked himself back, leaving Hannibal draped against the back of the chair. He'd never marked him like this, not before, but Hannibal's jealousy was getting out of hand, and Will knew if he didn't stop it, he'd end up with bodies piling up.

Because of that, he didn't grab the man and kiss him, didn't pet him in those little caresses Will liked to give. He stormed out of the office, letting the door slam shut behind him, leaving Hannibal completely fucked out, sore, filthy- to think about what he'd done, what he had most likely considered doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I think this is my first bottom!Hannibal ever.


	13. Will likes to watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "I would love you FOREVER if you could write some hannibal voyeurism - Basically Will secretly watching Hannibal going at it with some male hottie, and getting totally turned on by it, whilst hannibal actually knows he's there and puts on a show. DAYUM. Be still my beating trousers."

Oh man, I love this because fuckyesvoyeurism, but part of me is all noooooo Hanni you need to fuck little Will XD But hell yes I will do this for you <3

*~*~*~*

Will's session wasn't for another thirty minutes. He had called Hannibal to ask if he could come early, but the call had gone to voice mail. He'd come anyway, thinking maybe the man was in with a patient still, but there was always the chance it would end early. Any chance at more time with Hannibal was worth the wait, to Will. The man had no business because as alluring as he was- both mentally and physically, as much as Graham tried to ignore the physical aspect. He'd finally gotten to the point where he'd given up on himself. He was smitten, to say the least-

And while he had expected the empty waiting room, he hadn't expected what he found behind the door, normally closed tightly, it hadn't latched. He'd thought it off when he found it, had pushed his hand against it to jar it open just a little more to peek inside-

What he found was the last thing Will expected.

Hannibal, in a state of half undress, on his knees on the floor, one arm wrapped around the naked waist of another man, holding him back against his chest. Will didn't need a full circular view to know what was going on, could tell by the way their hips rocked together that Hannibal was embedded deep inside him. The man tipped his head back, his chocolate hair coming loose from the gelled style he'd had it on, a few curls coming into view.

For a moment, Will thought the man could have been a classier, more attractive version of himself. Clean shaven, curls kept back with gel, his button down and vest still on but left open. Will leaned against the door frame as he watched, the way Hannibal's hand fanned out on his stomach, traveling lower, grasping the base of his cock. Will licked his lips, shifted around, feeling confined in his pants. He could imagine himself in the man's place- it wasn't difficult, that was what he was good at, after all- but the resemblance to himself made it easier.

Each powerful thrust into the man made Will's body ache, and he tried to focus on Hannibal behind him, wishing he could see him better. He seemed lost in concentration, focusing each thrust with calculated design.

When he pushed the man down onto his hands and knees, Will got to see his chest and stomach, framed by his own open shirt and vest- wished Hannibal had fully stripped, so he could see his shoulders and arms as he moved. As it was, his sandy-grey covered chest and stomach were enough to make Will's mouth water, and he reached down, palming himself without a thought.

Will heard the man whimpering, crying out, strings of curses about how hard Hannibal was, how deep he got, and Will worried his lower lip, breathing elevating, wishing he could barge in and shove the man aside, kiss Hannibal and beg him to fuck him like that. He could take it- he'd be willing to take it.

Hannibal tilted his head back just as the man cried out, shuddering, and then he was looking right at the door, eyes dark and lusty, and Will gasped, slipping away from the crack of the door without thought and hurrying out of the waiting room, cursing himself stupidly for standing there, for watching-

For missing Hannibal's orgasm.

He waited outside for fifteen minutes, let the chilled night air sink into his skin and calm him, and then walked into the waiting room. He found Hannibal had opened the door to his office, was sitting in his chair opposite Will's, reading. He must have heard Will's footsteps, because he closed the book and turned, smiling at him.

"Hello Will," he said, standing up, setting the book aside, and walking to the doorway. "Please, come in."   
Will slipped past him as Hannibal closed the door, smiling his charming smile. Will walked to his chair, eyes on the carpet where he'd seen Hannibal less then twenty minutes before, with a strange man that made Will feel a mix of excitement because he'd looked like him- and unease, because he's been far more put together.

"Do you think I should shave?" Will asked, rubbing his hand along his jaw as Hannibal sat down.

"Do you dislike your current appearance?" Hannibal asked.

"Well...uh...I don't know. I just...what do you think?" Hannibal let his eyes rove over Will, slowly, heavily, and Will exhaled quickly, his heart hammering against his ribs, his groin tightening as Hannibal licked at his lower lip.

"I assure you, Will," he started with a small, knowing smile- because Will was going to put the pieces together, he was sure, and he looked forward to his actions when he did. "You are ravishing as you are."

Will sank down into the chair, shaking, and suddenly he was sure Hannibal was undressing him with his eyes- unknowing, however, that Hannibal had gotten his message, had had this man's number waiting, for the right moment to use him to his advantage. He knew eventually Will's mind would realize he had only been a stand in for the special investigator, and Hannibal looked forward to the delicious consequences when he did.


	14. Hannibal, the reluctant bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "you have quickly become one of my favourite hannigram writers holy crap. how about hannibal being so sure he doesn't want to be a bottom "no will, stop it, lie on your back ffs" but will keeps rolling him over, won't take no for an answer, almost seems to force it, and when he finally gets inside hannibal, will manages to fuck the english out of him and becomes a smug lil bitch"

Hannibal grabbed Will by his wrists, pinning him down against the expensive sheets with an exasperated sigh. "Will," he said, "for the sake of my sanity, lie still."

"Like hell," he said, slipping a leg behind Hannibal's thighs and pushing up against him, rolling them over, trying to use his weight to pin Hannibal down. Hannibal huffed at him, pushing against him. "C'mon Hannibal baby, you'll like it. I promise."

"William." His voice was stern, deep, and he rolled them again, pinning Will down and pressing their hips together, trying to distract him with the feeling of skin on skin. "For fuck's sake, Will, lie on your back."

Will laughed at that, because Hannibal was never vulgar, and grinned, sliding his naked body up against his lover's and wrapping one arm around his neck. Hannibal seemed to relax, accepting the kiss Will placed against his mouth, the gentle slid of lips and tongue that he accepted as Will's surrender so they could continue with their nightly activities.

Will let the kiss linger, then he was moving, sliding from Hannibal's grip and pushing him down onto his stomach, straddling the backs of his thighs with a triumphant laugh. Hannibal cursed him- not in English, which was how Will knew he'd be in trouble after this- but Will just grinned and fumbled around the rumpled sheets for the small bottle of lube, forgotten during their struggle. He found it and coated his fingers as Hannibal tried to rise, and Will dropped the bottle and pushed his free hand down flat on his back, keeping him down.

"God Hannibal, just give it a shot," he whispered, "How many times have you fucked me? And look, I'm fine. Just this one time, and then I swear we can do whatever you want, darlin'." Will let his own accent slip into the last word, knew Hannibal liked the pet names laced with his Southern twang. The man was still tense as Will slipped his fingers against his hole, pressing but not entertaining, and tried to struggle away one last time. Will clicked his tongue in annoyance and pushed down on his back, slipping one slick finger inside him, and suddenly Hannibal was still. Will moved it very carefully, his hand that had been pressed into Hannibal's back easing, rubbing along his spine. "It doesn't hurt," Will murmured, pressing a second finger in, and hearing Hannibal suck in air. Will moved them carefully, scissoring them to spread Hannibal further, felt him fidget.

He rubbed the small of his back affectionately, trying to soothe him. Then he curled his fingers, finding Hannibal's prostate, and the sharp cry he got in response sent hot shivers straight to his groin. Will grinned, stroking over it again, and again, hearing Hannibal's breath catching. He pushed a third finger inside him, ignoring the ache in his own cock as he fucked Hannibal expertly- he'd had Hannibal's fingers inside him enough times to know what felt good.

"You okay?" Will whispered, pushing against that sweet spot, and Hannibal pushed his chest off the bed, head bowed, saying nothing. Will took the silence as a yes, and pulled his fingers out, moving off Hannibal's thighs and rolling him over, effectively causing him to drop back down to the bed. His eyes were dark, pupils wide, and Will shivered, watched him squirm around- a very un-Hannibal-like movement- as Will slicked up his own cock. "I can go slow," he said, slipping between Hannibal's thighs, pushing the head of his cock to that tight ring of muscles, but Hannibal said nothing, kept his mouth tight lipped. Will pushed inside, mouth dropping open at the tight, waiting heat, at the feeling of being completely swallowed by Hannibal's perfect body.

Hannibal tried to stay stoic, Will saw it, but his mouth opened and he exhaled, and Will saw the desire in the corners of his eyes. With a grin he pulled back, driving in with such force that Hannibal gasped, arching his back, and Will grabbed his thighs, pushing them further apart, setting a vicious rhythm. Hannibal could take it- if he wanted Will to slow down, he could have continued to put up a fight. He was in silent denial that Will was right.

Will took a deep breath to steady himself, pushing at Hannibal's thighs to adjust their angle, until he knew he was hitting that spot because Hannibal gasped, a strangled "Will" and his hands clutched at the sheets. Will grinned.

"Wrap your legs around me," he said, releasing his thighs and reaching down to run his hands along his abdomen, one palm running up along his cock that rested, heavy and leaking, against his stomach. Hannibal obeyed- rather quickly- legs around Will's waist as Will pushed into him and hit that spot every time, making Hannibal cry out, cursing. "Norėti," he gasped, and Will quirked up an eyebrow, wondering if he hadn't heard Hannibal correctly or-  
Then a slew of words Will didn't know, and he realized Hannibal had reverted to speaking Lithuanian, possibly without even realizing it. He grinned- couldn't help it- and gripped Hannibal's cock, stroking him with each sharp thrust deep into his body.

"Norėti, mielasis. Norėti!" Hannibal's head had tipped back as he gasped for breath, and Will felt his orgasm so close he could taste it. He stroked faster, needed Hannibal to cum, so he could, before he exploded into oblivion.  
"Hannibal," Will whined, knowing the older man loved when he said his name, and that did it. Hannibal clenched around him, crying out in more words Will couldn't understand, his orgasm leaking out over Will's fist, and he was following right behind him, filling Hannibal with a wet heat.

When Will pulled out, panting, Hannibal made a little broken sound, and Will collapsed next to him, panting but grinning.

"Told you you'd like it," he whispered, and Hannibal looked at him out of the corners of his eyes, muttering something. "What were you saying?"

"When?"

"When I was fucking you." Will grinned more, couldn't help it, liked the way that sounded too much to hide it. "You weren't speaking English." Hannibal raised an eyebrow, then looked away, and Will swore his cheeks tinged ever so slightly.

"I apologize," he said, looking back after that moment to compose himself. "I...I must have slipped back to my native tongue." Will chuckled, kissing Hannibal's cheek, because he liked when he spoke Lithuanian. He's recognized one word as a pet name, but that was it.

"So what where you saying?" Hannibal closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then,

"Please." Will shivered, resting his forehead down on Hannibal's shoulder.

"Fuck, that's hot." He kissed at the skin. "What did you mutter when we were done?" When Hannibal didn't respond right away, Will looked up, met his burgundy eyes, and this time Hannibal was smiling.

"I may have colorfully referred to you as a few unsavory names."

Will laughed, kissing Hannibal's cheek. "I'm going to fuck you twice as hard for that."

Hannibal didn't object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norėti roughly means please, or something like it. You know, Google Translate, not really reliable sadly.


	15. Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "I understand if you don't wanna do this cause kinks can be personal, but like, if you could do some daddy kink stuff? like will knows being all cutesy and calling hannibal daddy is 100% gonna get him a hard fucking with lots of dirty talk"

Will stared at Hannibal from where he sat on the corner of his desk, frowning as the man was making notes in his notebook, drawing up some conclusions on his last patient. Will had stopped by as a surprise, had hoped maybe he could entice Hannibal into a little rough and tumble raw sex against the ladder- Will couldn't get enough of being pushed up against that thing- before Hannibal left for home.

All he was getting was the cold shoulder. He'd tried to flirt, casually, but Hannibal was intent on his work. Will frowned, studying him, counted back to the last time Hannibal had fucked him- probably about three, maybe four days, and thought that just wouldn't do. That was far too long.

Will sucked at his lower lip, worried it, and decided to hell with everything, he'd get Hannibal on top of him if it killed him.

"Hannibal," he said, and the man, as expected, didn't look up, too lost in thought. Will sighed, took a moment to compose himself, and then, in a voice that wavered slightly more than usual, "Daddy."

Hannibal's pen stilled, and he looked up, studying Will, who was sucking on his lower lip now not out of habit, but for the aesthetics. Hannibal set his pen down, but didn't close his notebook.

"Daddy please," Will said, leaning forward, almost in Hannibal's face, "Please come play with me. I'll be good, I promise."

Hannibal took a deep breath, and Will waited, anxious. "Will," he said, reaching out, cupping his face and running his thumb along his jawline. "Daddy is very busy."

Will knew he had him, and he pouted, pushing Hannibal's notebook away. "Please daddy," he whispered as Hannibal's hand sank into his hair.

"Come here," he said, leaning back, patting his lap gently, and Will hopped off the desk, slipping into his lap and smiling, worrying his lower lip and fiddling his feet together in a carefree stance. Hannibal wrapped an arm around him, steadying him. "Now how does my sweet boy want daddy to play with him?"

Will flushed, felt his stomach tightening, and grabbed Hannibal's other hand, pressing it between his thighs, so he could palm him through his pants. Hannibal pressed against him expertly, making Will moan.

"That's not a game for children, Will," Hannibal warned, even as he popped open his pants, pulled down the zipper and pressed against his underwear. Will looked up at him through thick lashes and his glasses.

"I know, but daddy p-please? I've been so good." He whimpered as Hannibal pulled him free, stroking him gently, and the man smiled.

"This one time, Will," he said, kissing his temple, "but only because you're my sweet boy and I love you so much."

Will smiled, bit back the aching moan when Hannibal stopped touching him to guide him off his lap, helping him undress. Will knew Hannibal liked it more when he was completely exposed, so he kicked his shoes and socks off, tugging at his shirt as Hannibal guided his hands and underwear off, then helped him crawl onto the desk. Hannibal opened one drawer, setting a little bottle on top, and Will felt his cock leaking onto the polished surface. When Hannibal slipped his first finger inside him, his stroked over the curve of his ass with his other hand, tenderly. A second finger joined, and Will was whimpering, pushing back against him, loving and hating this part because it felt good but he needed Hannibal then, didn't want to wait.

"Daddy," he whimpered, dropping his head down, "Nnnh, deeper, please." He knew Hannibal was smiling, knew when the hand left his ass cheek that he was palming himself through his pants, throbbing with every whimpered "daddy". Will knew him and the game so well.

Hannibal pulled his fingers free, and Will heard the tell-tale sound of his zipper, a quick stroke of skin, and then Hannibal was suddenly dragging him back, pulling him partially off the desk so he was on his toes, leaning over it, and he was pushing into him, enveloping him with his body, pressing into his back.

Will gasped, squirmed, bucked back against him to get him in all the way, and Hannibal groaned. "Good boys stay still," he whispered, thrusting slowly, but Will was shaking his head, glasses slipping down his nose.

"Daddy I'm sorry," he whimpered, pushing back against Hannibal, "B-but I can't. It-nnnh- it feels too good." He gasped, felt Hannibal reaching around him, lightly trailing fingers over his erection. When his fingers only skimmed, didn't grasp, Will grew frantic. "Fuck d-daddy, please! Please touch me!"

"That's not proper language for a good boy," Hannibal said, leaning over Will to whisper into his ear. "And are you a good boy, Will?" He teased the head of his cock, driving deeply into him and hitting his prostate, making Will see stars.

"So good," he whimpered, "Daddy I-I'll be good." Hannibal smiled.

"Good. Because bad boys don't get daddy's cock inside them." Will gasped, Hannibal stroking him, lifting off his back, as he drove deep into his body. "And you want daddy's cock, don't you, my sweet boy?"

"Yes!" Will gasped, pushing back against him, Hannibal's strokes firm and perfect, making Will's belly tighten. "Daddy p-please!" Hannibal thrust harder, his own breath becoming ragged, holding on just barely to his control, to keep from spilling inside just yet. Will knew, could tell, and was so far gone that he didn't care. "Can I cum, daddy?" he sobbed out, his prostate repeatedly struck until his whole body felt electrified. "P-please l-let me c-cum, daddy!"

Hannibal twisted his fist the way he knew Will liked, and he was gone, sobbing and crying out, spilling his seed over Hannibal's fist, whimpering over and over again that he was "daddy's good little boy" in his broken voice, and Hannibal was following with his own climaxing, letting the end of Will's milk him dry.

He pulled out, collapsing back into his chair, watched as Will stayed slumped over the desk, one pearly trail leaking down one of his thighs. He tried to catch his breath, wanted nothing more in that moment than to shove himself back inside him, take him again- but even he had his limits.

Maybe in a few minutes.

Will finally stirred, turned, and Hannibal welcomed onto his lap, despite the mess he could make, peppering kisses along his cheek and jawline. "You were so good," he whispered, and Will smiled, placing a very innocent seeming kiss to Hannibal's cheek.

"I'll always be good for you," he whispered, "daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. I hope I did this right. Daddy kink has never been my thing, so I've never written it until now. So uh, to those that enjoy it, I hope I did it justice.


	16. Alana & Beverly sneak a peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [apromisingstart](http://apromisingstart.tumblr.com/) asked, "OH MY GOODNESS your fics are SPECTACULAR!!!!!! how about a prompt where Alana (or someone) finds out about Hannibal and Will's relationship?? (You could make this REALLY awkward if you wanted hint hint nudge nudge) Also; love your writing!!!~"

Alana walked, heels clicking, along the hallways of the academy. Falling in time next to her, Beverly had her hands in her pockets, appearing more at ease than Alana, who walked with a direct purpose.

Namely, Will Graham. And finding him.

She always felt uneasy when Will was unaccounted for. She wouldn't have noticed, this time, if Beverly hadn't run into her and asked if she knew where Will was, as Jack had expected him in the lab looking over a case. That had set alarms blasting in Alana's mind, and here they were, storming the halls in search of the man.

"His class ended almost two hours ago," Beverly pointed out as they stopped at the closed doors. "He's got no reason to still be here."

"Sometimes he uses the room like an office," Alana pointed out, pressing her hand to the door and jarring it open silently, "Who knows, maybe he even fell asleep, you know how he doesn't sleep-"

Alana stopped speaking, eyes going wide, staring forward. The room felt still, sleeping almost, except for the quite little whimpers coming from center stage- from Will, sitting atop his desk, with Hannibal between his thighs, head bowed and working at his neck, other hand between them, palming his cock through his clothing. 

Alana felt Beverly push in against her to see what had stopped her, heard her gasp, felt her reach out and clutch onto her arm. "Holy shit," she muttered, and Alana couldn't think of any other reaction.

Will tipped back, further, and Hannibal's mouth was latched against skin, sucking, marking. Alana felt her cheeks flushing, and she bit at her lower lip, a flood of jealous lingered with the edges of arousal. She had feelings for Will- she knew it, he knew it, but she had gone and denied him regardless, for her sanity. But to see Hannibal, making Will melt against him- it made her regret, a little.

"Let's go," she whispered, looking at Beverly, who was shaking her head.

"Like hell I'm leaving," she breathed, "c'mon, you're curious too. Wonder how far they'll go. Fuck, how did we miss this shit?" She was giggling to herself, giddy, and Alana felt like she was boxed into the small space by Beverly lithe body, like she couldn't leave without her.

It was a ridiculous idea, but one her mind accepted as an excuse to stay and watch. Watch as Hannibal's hand shifted, carefully opening clothing, delving inside-

"We need to leave," she said again, just as Hannibal pulled Will's erection free and stroked him, the younger man leaning back so Hannibal had better access. Beverly cursed next to her, and Alana told herself not to look, to stare at Hannibal's back and memorize the slight pattern in his suit.

She didn't. She stared at his hand, the way it moved over Will- for a moment wondered what her own hand might feel like wrapped around him, and then cursed herself for it- the way Will pushed up into it, the little gasps and moans filling the space of the room. Hannibal was speaking, in a low, soft voice, inaudible to the women, and Beverly cursed that. She wanted to hear what he was saying.

"H-Hannibal," Will gasped, and that, that was understandable. "Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Hannibal leaned over Will, sought out his mouth and kissed him, quieting him, and Alana's stomach was tight as the younger man fumbled to get his arms around Hannibal, clung to him as he shook and moaned into his mouth with his release.

"Jesus," Beverly muttered, grabbing onto Alana's arm, hard, and Alana covered her hand with her own, staring as Hannibal kissed Will down from his high, passionately, the special investigator mewling and whimpering into his mouth.

They dragged themselves away shortly after, for fear of being discovered, and in silence, made their way down the halls, into one of the small breakrooms, seeking the cheap coffee that might settle their minds.

"That was," Beverly started, licking her lips. "Fuck, that was hot, right? Tell me I'm not crazy."

"You're insane," Alana said, sipping at her coffee.

"But you agree, it was hot, right?" Alana nodded, reluctantly. "God, I wonder how long that's been going on. That definitely wasn't the first time. I wonder-" She broke off when Will, unaccompanied, walked into the room, looking put back together except for the slightest of flush on his cheeks.

"Hey," he said, nodding to them, grabbing himself a mug and pouring some of the coffee into it. Alana watched him, feeling breathless, couldn't get the sounds he had made out of her head, the way he had clutched so desperately at Hannibal. She fidgeted, then saw, peeking out from the collar of his flannel shirt, the harsh red from Hannibal's mouth, red that would grow purple and yellow by tomorrow.

She huffed a breath and made for the door, unable to stay in the room- jealous a reason, yes, but more so agitation at herself for having stayed to watch, annoyance that she would like to see it happen all over again.

Will watched her go, confused, and looked at Beverly, who shrugged a shoulder, then grinned when she saw the red patch of skin on his neck. "So hey, who left that thing on you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, almost gave myself Alana/Beverly feels. And Beverly is forever number one Hannigram shipper in my mind :3


	17. Hannibal gets a little jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "I know you just wrote jealous!Will, but I personally love an emotional/dark Hannibal. How about Hannibal gets increasinly irked by a new agent who blantantly hits on *his* Will, so to teach him a lesson he abducts the pesky agent, ties him up, fucks Will in front of him, then kills and eats him for good measure? :D"

Will was dense enough to not realize this man was hitting on him. Hannibal was not.

It started with little flicks of his eyes at first, a hand on Will's shoulder when it didn't need to be, brushes of arms and thighs as he slipped past him on crime scenes, in the lab. Will had never once mentioned it, and Hannibal caught a glance one evening, making the long drive to the lab as a surprise for his lover. Since then, he'd made it a point to be readily available for Jack to consult with, coming to scenes with the team and watching Will in his environment-

And this man, and the way he liked to touch when there was no need.

Had it stayed at that level, Hannibal might have let it pass, might have been able to ignore it. After all, he and Will's relationship was quiet- while the team knew, they didn't discuss it, which pleased Hannibal because he knew it would otherwise embarrass Will. But it escalated, and the moment it did, Hannibal made his mind up that action need be taken.

"Hold still," the man had said to Will, smiling an overly charming smile, as he reached for Will's glasses, which had fallen down his nose, and adjusted them, letting his fingers brush along Will's skin. "There. I bet your pretty eyes can see better now."

Will had laughed it off. Hannibal had begun to decide what to serve as a side with this man.

He told Will his smile was lovely. He once tussled his curls- curls Hannibal was very protective of. He made a joke that with so many dogs he wondered if Will growled like one in bed. That was the day Hannibal knew it was time, Will shrugging everything off as conversation, still convinced no one could have an interest in him. He still couldn't fathom Hannibal's attraction to him.

He invited Will over for dinner. He set the room in a dim light, lit candles, laid out flowers- scattered rose petals around the table, knowing the romantic gesture would make Will blush, make him feel giddy like a teenage girl in love, just as Hannibal wanted.

Then he tied the new agent to a chair at the head of the table- opposite where Hannibal sat- and waited.

Will arrived when expected, Hannibal greeting him at the door with an affectionate kiss and taking his coat. "I missed you," Hannibal whispered, wrapping an arm around Will and guiding him towards the dining room.

"I missed you too," Will admitted, "You're being rather affec- Hannibal!"

He stopped, staring at the man who was bound and gagged at the table, looking at him with frantic eyes. He turned to Hannibal, glaring at him. "What the hell is this?"

"He's been rather forward with you, Will," he said, wrapping an arm around the man's waist and pulling him in. "I simply could not let that continue."

"God so you kidnapped him? Hannibal, untie him." Hannibal held Will against his chest, peppering kisses along his jawline.

"Dear Will," he murmured, "I cannot, now. It's too late. I may have discussed with him how lovely he's going to taste as dinner." He nuzzled Will's curls, looking at the man's terrified eyes, and Will sighed, exasperated.

"We're having a long talk after this," he murmured, pulling back to find Hannibal's mouth and kiss him. "Seriously. Do you know how hard this is going to be to cover up?" Hannibal smiled, happy that he had won, and kissed Will's worries away, hand pressing between them to rub Will through his pants. Will twisted, gasping, clutching at Hannibal's jacket. "Are you really gonna-"

His question was answered with another kiss, before Hannibal pushed him to the table, bending him over it. Will should have refused him, should have put up a fight, he was sure, but he didn't- not with Hannibal reaching around him and working his pants open quickly, tugging at clothing to expose his ass to the cool air of the room.

Not with the thrill of someone watching, which made Will's belly hot and tight. He pushed his hips up as Hannibal dragged the clothing down his legs, letting it pool around his ankles, sucked on two of his fingers before pushing them into Will's body. Will gasped, arching, groaning, squirming to try and force Hannibal to the angle he wanted.

With a chuckle, Hannibal curled his knowing fingers, giving Will what he wanted, pressing into his prostate so he saw stars. From the cry he got, he knew Will wouldn't last long- and that was fine. He was going to have a lot of preparation to do in order for dinner to be finished before he had to call it breakfast.

A few more curls of his finger, and Will was begging him- just the way he liked when they were in a hurry, and he opened his pants, licked his palm to slick his own cock. He would have preferred to do this properly, but with time and the needed placement, this would have to do. He'd set a pillow on Will's chair at the table to ease his discomfort later, if need be.

When he shoved into Will, the man screamed- tinged with discomfort, yes, but mostly the joy of being filled, of having Hannibal in a way no one else could. Hannibal's commitment was something Will had never questioned, despite not understanding how the man could be attracted to him. To Will, Hannibal was god-like.

"F-uck, Hannibal," Will gasped, seeming to forget they had an audience, forgetting the world. Hannibal looked right at the bound man, smirking, pushing Will's shirt up his back to rub at the small of it.

"What do you want, dear Will?"

"H-harder," Will gasped, biting at his lip and tasting blood. "Shit, harder Hannibal. Hurt me."

Hannibal smirked, pressing deeper into Will, faster, hearing him cry out with each sharp through, knew his cock was twitching, leaking- not needing to be touched. The psychiatrist could bring him to orgasm just like this. And he fully intended to.

Hannibal's own climax was near- it was easy to come undone within seconds of being inside Will, of hearing his broken gasps and small pleas. Hannibal saw no reason to extend this- his point was made. This man was his, in body, mind, and soul. Everything about Will Graham screamed for Hannibal, needed him and loved him, and he was sure this man who had dared to think he could touch what was Hannibal's would not forget this, even as he died.

Will came with a scream torn from his throat, raw and mixing Hannibal's name with a slew of obscenities. Hannibal followed, bowing his head, groaning, filling Will and pulling out to watch his semen drip down the man's thigh, as Will collapsed completely onto the table, red-faced and panting.

Hannibal adjusted himself, looked as if nothing had happened, and then walked around the table, picking up his apron he had left there, and a large knife.

He looked at Will, held his eyes, as he slit the man's throat and used the fabric to keep the spray from dotting his suit, smiling at his lover affectionately the entire time.

Much later, dinner not being done until after eleven due to the mess that required an immediate clean up, and the preparations that needed to be made, Will sat on a small pillow at the table, sipping wine, wincing because he was sore and knew he would be for the next day, easily. Hannibal came out, smiling, setting a plate in front of him, and saying casually as he kissed the man's cheek,

"He shouldn't have touched what wasn't his."


	18. Will has to teach Hannibal a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [misscocogot](http://misscocogot.tumblr.com/)asked, "Hey, hey! It's me, MadforMads from AO3! :) I would like to request a fic! Here it goes: Hannibal, bound and at Will's mercy. Preferably in a dark room or closet. Hannibal + socks and garters. *O* Oh, and also... Vibrators and colars to teach that sexy Doctor one thing or two about domination. Will is also very horny and naughty. xoxo Thank you, Madni! :)"

Hannibal's walk in closet was a sight to behold- orderly, big enough to be a small child's room. In the light, it screamed expense, taste.

In the dark, it was Will's private play room.

Will didn't turn the light on, kept the door shut tightly. He'd lit a candle and let it burn slowly on a shelf, staring at the sight before him. Hannibal was on his knees, head bowed, bangs free and dusting his forehead, black silk tied over his eyes. His hands were strapped together at the wrist behind his back, another thick strap located an inch below his his elbows, keeping his arms immobilized. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed, a silent invitation that had Will shivering.

He'd had Hannibal in here, alone, for about twenty minutes, to think about what he'd done. Will had seen it in his eyes, that calculating coolness, that hunger at the way the woman had scuffed at him when he had been questioning her for Jack. The way his mind instantly began to piece together a recipe that would fit her perfectly.

Will would have none of it.

Breaking his lover of this insanity wasn't his goal. Hannibal could be the devil incarnate and Will frankly wouldn't give a damn, his problem was the intensity he stared at these people with, the way his mind rolled them over so many times. Too much attention- attention Will wanted. Besides, he wanted his skin to be the only thing Hannibal wanted to taste.

He stalked forward, closing the gap between the two, sinking his hand into Hannibal's hair and tugging his head back and his other hand slipped something around his neck, clasping it. When he released Hannibal's hair, the man reached up, touching it as he licked his lips.

"What is this?" he whispered, and Will grinned.

"A collar," he said, "If you're going to act like a dog, I have to make sure everyone knows who to return you to." Hannibal fingers ran along the tags, one had "Hannibal" imprinted on it, the other "Graham" and Will's number. Hannibal toyed with the metal, shifting on the carpet, the fabric doing little to cushion his exposed knees. Will had stripped him completely, save for his socks and those silly little garters he used- not for Hannibal's comfort, but his own attraction to them.

Will walked around him, Hannibal turning his head, trying to follow, as Will crouched down behind him, grabbing his ass forcefully. Hannibal gasped, and Will grinned. He'd stretched Hannibal before he left, when he first locked him in here, and he was pleased to find his hole still slick, waiting. The man had cursed him in his lovely, smooth Lithuanian when Will left him like that.

Will felt around in the dark, opening a small drawer that he had taken for his own use, when he planned this, pulled out the tangle of things he needed. Carefully he reached around Hannibal, securing a thin strap around his waist. Hannibal shifted, confused, trying to look back at Will.

"Will," he breathed, and the man hushed him.

"Shh shh shhhh, it's okay baby," he whispered, "Trust me. You'll learn." Will secured the harness piece by piece, the lace being the large strap that hung down from his waist, split to fit gently around his cock, and would connect back through his legs to his waist again, a small metal ring settled in the cent of it. Will left it unsecured for now. 

Hannibal shifted around, could hear Will moving, the cap of a bottle popped up, but wasn't sure what he was doing, until he felt something hard being pushed into his entrance, past his stretched muscle to fit nicely into his body, curved slightly so it was rubbing against a spot deep inside him. Hannibal gasped, the gasp turning to a cry as it began to vibrate, and Will was reaching for the strap, securing it now, the base of the toy fitting perfectly into the ring.

Hannibal was making little broken noises, the toy vibrating against his prostate and Will was grinning, standing up, walking around Hannibal and towards the door. "W-Will," Hannibal called out, then "Will!" as the door opened.

He heard his name one more time as he closed the door behind him.

Will would have liked to have stayed in the room and watched, watched the man squirm, his cock harden slowly. But he knew it would have been too much temptation for him to handle. Instead he made a cup of coffee, scrolled through the news on Hannibal's tablet, waited ten long, agonizing minutes, hard for the last few because he could picture Hannibal in his mind and had palmed himself through his jeans despite his attempt to not.

Then, satisfied enough time had passed, Will made his way back upstairs and into the closet. He found Hannibal, head bowed, shaking with silent sobs, his cock hard and brushing against his stomach, slick from his excitement.

Will almost came right then.

"W-Will," he nearly whimpered, looking up to where he thought Will stood. His cheeks were wet. "Please." Smiling, Will walked over, one hand working his jeans open.

"What do you want, Hannibal?" he asked. "Want me to take the toy out?" Hannibal shook his head, his sandy-grey hair slightly disheveled now. "No? Want me to touch you?" A hasty nod, and Will chuckled. "Too bad. Now open your mouth."

"Will, what-" Hannibal was cut off as Will grabbed his jaw, keeping it open, and pushed the head of his cock into his mouth. Hannibal gasped around it, sucking gently as Will pushed deeper in, groaning, leaning his head back. He released Hannibal's jaw, reached down for the collar instead and hooked two fingers in it, tugging on it to guide Hannibal's movements, groaning and cursing as Hannibal swallowed him down with ease, tongue toying along his cock in the ways he knew Will liked.

"Good boy," Will hissed, thrusting faster, feeling his body clenching up. Hannibal mumbled his name around his cock, and that was what threw him over the edge, tugging Hannibal closer by the collar so he came right down his throat. When he pulled out Hannibal gasped for breath, whimpering and squirming, and Will leaned down, wrapped his hand around Hannibal's cock and stroked him one, twice-

The third was enough, and he was screaming out Will's name head thrown back, body tense as he came all over his own stomach. Will watched in the low light of the candle, almost burnt out, grinning wickedly, until Hannibal collapsed back, sitting on the floor- giving a sharp cry as the toy was jostled in him, as it continued to vibrate and press into that tender spot.

"You did good," Will said, tucking himself away, walking towards the door. "I'll come back when I feel like it to clean you up."

He left Hannibal in the dark, gasping as the toy dragged another orgasm from his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _What have I done???_


	19. Hannibal and his unsettled stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "So I have a prompt. Hannibal gets sick from something he ate, ironically enough, and tries to hide it. But during Will's session he can't anymore and Will helps take care of him. Because sickfic fluff is the best kind of fluff. :3"

Will was pacing the office, talking frantically about the case, about how Jack wasn't seeing the whole picture, but Will couldn't piece it together and until he could, the man would hear none of it. Hannibal was sitting in his chair, as usual, watching with glossy eyes that Will hadn't looked at once.

"If he'd just look at the evidence," Will said, stopping arms out at his sides, and looking at Hannibal. The man was looking at him, but seemed more looking through him, and Will's arms dropped to his sides, suddenly the case and Jack slipping from his mind. "Are you okay?"

"I apologize Will," Hannibal offered, shifting in his seat, "I am feeling rather ill. But please, continue."

"Not if you're sick-"

"I will be perfectly fine," Hannibal said, tapping his pen, "Just a bit of discomfort. Please, continue."

Will sighed, turning away from him and looking out the window, trying to remember where he had been. A moment later he heard Hannibal's notebook fall from his lap, his pen following, and he turned, saw the man doubling over, wincing. Will nearly ran over, dropping to his knees and bracing him.

"You are not perfectly fine," Will muttered, pressing his shoulder to Hannibal's chest and letting one of the man's arms drape over him. "What's going on?"

"I joined Dr. Bloom for lunch today," Hannibal said, sounding rather disgusted, "Simply proves that I should always prepare my own food. It is nothing."

He looked pale, pasty compared to the perfect, even tone his skin normally had. Will didn't like it. He helped Hannibal sit back up, then gathered up his notebook and pen, setting them aside.

"What hurts?" he asked, standing up and pressing his hand to Hannibal's forehead, his own need for personal space seemingly forgotten.

"William-"

"Humor me," Will whispered, disliking the clammy feel Hannibal's skin had. The few touches he'd had from the doctor had always been warm and pleasant. Hannibal sighed, but leaned into Will's touch as it ran along his cheek. Will noticed and felt his heart skip a beat.

"It's simply some abdominal cramping," he said, "faint dizziness. My balance would probably not be up to par should I stand on my own. It is not life threatening, Will." He chuckled, but it lacked the life it normally had. "I am a doctor, you know."

"I know," Will said, "And I know doctors are the worst at treating themselves. How about you lay down for a bit?" He bent down, slipping an arm around Hannibal's waist and helping him up. The doctor leaned against him gratefully and laid out on the chaise longue with Will's help.

"If you would like to continue your session," Hannibal offered, but Will was shaking his head.

"No. Just relax." He sat on the edge next to him, brushing against the man's side. "Should I be worried about you throwing up?" Hannibal gave an exasperated chuckle.

"My stomach contents shall remain exactly where they are," he said, his hand resting on the furniture, near Will. "A little rest and I'll be fine." Will nodded, tapping his fingers on his thigh, then turning and in one bold and very un-Will-like movement, placed a hand flat against Hannibal's stomach. The doctor eyed him, watched as it moved gently along the fabric of his vest, applying the slightest of pressure. Will didn't seem to realize what he was doing until he looked up, saw Hannibal watching him, and blushed scarlet.

"Uh, sorry," he said, pulling his hand back. "Force of habits with the dogs and all."

"No apology necessary," Hannibal said, rather softly. "It was...soothing." Will perked up.

"Really?" Hannibal nodded. "Do you...uh...want me to continue?" There was a moment of hesitation, then another nod, and Will placed his hand against the man's belly again, gently rubbing up and down, watching as he settled into relaxation. When Hannibal seemed fairly calm, Will stopped and ran a finger along the button of his vest. "May I?"

Hannibal nodded, and Will carefully undid his vest, pushing it aside and running his hand along the button down, heated from the doctor's skin. Will bit his lower lip, wasn't sure why, but he wanted to push it aside and feel his feverish skin- but he didn't dare. Instead he applied a little more pressure, and Hannibal was arching up into his touch, a small, pleased sound escaping his throat. Will's cheeks burned and he wanted to hear it again and hide under his desk at the same time.

One of the buttons of his shirt came undone, and Will stared at it, felt flesh on a pass down as the fabric parted. Hannibal closed his eyes, hummed his approval, and Will grew bolder, stopping to open another two, and slipping his hand past the fabric, onto skin. Suddenly he felt feverish, and Hannibal made another pleased sound as Will continued his affectionate touches- and it both elated and terrified Will.

Suddenly he was pulling back, standing up, feeling like he could shake out of his skin. "You know, ginger ale always settles my stomach," he was saying, "how about I run out and get you some?"

"Will," Hannibal said, sitting up, but Will was heading for the door.

"No no, I'll be back in a minute. Swear it!" Once he was out the door of the office, he ran through the waiting room, outside to the cool late fall night, and stood by his car, panting, unsure why it felt like his rib cage was suddenly two sizes too small.

He drove two blocks away to a convenient store and picked up the ginger ale and something for Hannibal's abdominal pain, realizing it was ridiculous and Hannibal wouldn't drink it. He hadn't seen the man drink anything except wine or water. He was just going to make a fool of himself.

Still, he made his way back into Hannibal's office, ready to stammer an apology as he opened the door- then stopped, tilting his head and staring.

Hannibal was still lying on the chaise longue, his eyes closed and his head tilted towards Will. He was breathed steady, shallow breaths, and Will realized he was asleep. For a moment all he could do was stand there, staring, before he smiled softly. He set his plastic bag down by Hannibal's seat, then slipped out of the office, turning lights off and making sure the door was locked.

When he came back in he flipped the light off and walked over to the chair he usually sat in, carefully lifting it and bringing it over towards Hannibal. He set it down next to him and settled into it, reaching out and tracing his hand over the psychiatrist's before gently taking it, content to stay the night in case the man needed him.

Will was asleep in that chair, still gently gripping Hannibal's hand, when the psychiatrist awoke the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, tummy rubs had to happen. Gosh I could write fluff until the end of days.


	20. Hannibal wakes up the following day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sfumatosoups](http://sfumatosoups.tumblr.com/)sfumatosoups asked, "would it be too much to ask for either a continuation or more of this tummy rub happening and maybe leading to more"

Hannibal stretched out, feeling stiff, eyes still closed. He yawned, went to move his arm, and realized someone was gripping his hand. Opening his eyes carefully, he turned his head, found Will slumped over in his chair, gripping onto his hand. He watched him for a moment, the room around him clicking into place in his mind. His office. He had been ill, Will had taken charge and taken care of him.

He must have dozed off when Will made a hasty retreat. He hadn't realized he had been feeling ill enough for that.

Hannibal shifted, looking down at himself, frowning. He looked rather un-put-together, vest and jacket open, shirt half unbuttoned. He reached down with his free hand, managing to fix his shirt, remember the feeling of Will's gentle hand gliding along his stomach. He pursed his lips, thinking he had been out of line in his reactions- honest, yes, but it had been a small lapse in self control he was not proud of.

He turned back to Will, managed to flip his hand over and squeeze Will's, feeling rather affectionate towards the man. He couldn't remember the last time someone had actually tried to care for him like that. It was touching.

Will stirred, lifting his head and blinking, sleep heavy in his eyes. He yawned, began to stretched, before he suddenly stiffened, staring at Hannibal.

"Oh, uh...good morning," he whispered, cheeks tinging. "How are you, uh, feeling?"

"Much better," Hannibal said with a smile, and Will noticed his hair was rumpled from the way his head had been positioned all night. There was something comforting about knowing that the man didn't wake up looking perfectly put together. "I believe that would be thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything," Will whispered, realizing he was clutching onto the doctor's hand. He pulled his free, mumbling an apology. "You sleeping did." Hannibal smiled, watching Will stand up to stretch, letting his muscle extend and bones pop into place. When he sat back down, it was next to Hannibal on the chaise longue, and not in his chair. Hannibal reached out, lifting his hand, and placed it very gently on his belly, pressing it flat.

"It was all you, Will." Will stuttered, wanting to speak but not sure what to say, and Hannibal sat up slowly, holding Will's hand in place, his other hand reaching out and running along his jaw, tips of his fingers sinking into Will's hair. The man's cheeks were heated, flushed, eyes jerking nervously along Hannibal's face, to his eyes and then down to the tip of his nose.

Hannibal later would blame his stage of wakefulness of his actions.

Hannibal leaned in closer, so close Will could feel the small puffs of air that were his breaths against his lips. He flicked his eyes up to Hannibal's, held them for a moment, and then Hannibal was kissing him, very slowly, small movements of his lips that coaxed Will into mirroring them, his heart pounding in his throat as Hannibal's thumb stroked his jaw.

As quickly as he did it, Hannibal was pulling back, laying back down, but watching Will, waiting.

Waiting for him to react.

Will took a deep breath, and did the bravest thing he'd ever done in his whole life.

He pulled his hand back and leaned over the man, bracing a hand on either side of his chest, and sought out his mouth, replaying the same slow, soft movement of lips. Hannibal's arms wrapped loosely around his neck, holding him, and Will nudged at his mouth, getting a deeper slide of lips against his own He felt Hannibal's breath, a small sound, and Will responded, pushing against him gently, running his tongue along the curve of his lower lip, felt Hannibal's mouth open to him. Tentatively he flicked his tongue against Hannibal's, felt the man's hold on him tighten, his chest pushed up to touch Will's, and the younger man forwent what remained of his bashfulness and kissed Hannibal deeply, tongue teasing his and moaning, low and quiet, into the man's mouth.

When Will pulled back, needing the breathe, his lungs burning, Hannibal was looking up at him with intense, curious eyes. Will felt the man's chest rising and falling, just as out of breath as he was, his lips parted slightly. Will smiled without meaning to.

"Now that's a good morning kiss," Will teased, before blushing and looking away, thinking he might have over stepped a boundary.

Okay, a lot of boundaries.

Hannibal laughed, tipping his head back, a rich and true sound, and Will grinned and laughed with him, lowering his forehead to the man's chest and resting there.

"I must agree," he finally said, "And perhaps I was wrong. If not preparing my own meals leads to this, then maybe I should find myself ill more often."

"Please don't," Will said with a chuckle, sliding down from Hannibal's chest to his stomach. without thinking, he kissed him through his shirt, then looked up at him, still smiling. "All you have to do is ask, Hannibal. Ask and I'll do it."

His smile was sweet enough that Hannibal believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't say no. I'm in love with this little story line now.


	21. Hannibal is simply charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "Hannibal purposely making (boyAlana) Alan bloom jealous and warning him away by kissing and flirting with his boyfriend Will left and right. Will is unaware of Alan's feels towards him and just get flustered because hannibal is so damn charming."

They were standing outside the lab, the light fall wind blowing Will's curls around, making him shiver and pull at his jacket. Hannibal noticed these little details, and he knew Alan noticed as well, as the man spoke about the profile he and Will had been building for the latest distraction.

Hannibal thought them all distractions because they pulled Will's attention away from him.

Alan's eyes flicked along Will's face, to his wind ruffled hair, to his mouth. Easy to miss, but Hannibal noticed. He noticed everything around Will.

Hannibal had noticed the looks, as of late. The lingering stares, small brushes when Alan didn't need to touch Will. Will, of course, didn't notice at all, and the one time Hannibal had brought it up, Will had rolled his eyes and told him he was imagining things.

The wind picked up suddenly, and Will shivered harder. They should be inside, but the conversation had seemed to halt them here. Hannibal decided to use it to his advantage. As Will was speaking he slipped out of his coat, very carefully draping it over Will's shoulders- he would have forced him to put it on, but he knew Will's shoulders were just slightly broader than his own- and he wrapped an arm around him, rubbing along his arm to keep him warm.

"Hannibal, you need this," Will said, looking at him, forgetting the conversation, but the older man simply smiled and shook his head.

"I'm perfectly fine Will," he said, kissing his cheek, letting his eyes slide over to Bloom, who was watching, and Hannibal caught the twitch in the corner of his eye. Will blushed, but picked up where he had left of with his sentence, finishing his thought. There was a moment of hesitation from Bloom, before he began speaking, attempting to salvage what was left of the conversation.

Hannibal, rather amused now, wrapped his other arm around Will, effectively pulling him into an embrace. Will squirmed, but Hannibal was warm and he gave up quickly, settling into the hold. He'd held conversations before like this, the team was fairly accepting of it now, even if they teased him. Will had no reason to think Alan couldn't handle it either.

Hannibal noticed Alan's eyes dropping down to his hold on Will, and Hannibal smirked, burying his face in Will's curls and kissing him, trailing them to his cheek. Will squirmed again, laughing softly and breathing "Hannibal" in warning, but the psychiatrist persisted, peppering kisses along his face and even getting his lips once, swallowing his laugh. Whatever Alan had been saying died on his lips, as Hannibal caught Will's mouth properly, kissing him sweetly for a moment, before he looked at Alan, give him a slightly raised eyebrow as if he dared him to try and touch Will. Dared him to make the boy seem so alive and happy.

Will was shaking his head, saying something to Alan as if the whole thing has never happened, run of his hands rubbing gently along Hannibal's chest. The man was just so charming, Will couldn't help his lack of irritation at the interruption.


	22. There are security cameras, boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "If you're still taking March prompts, how about one where Hanni gives Will a good frickle frack in an office at the BAU but they didn't know the room had surveillance cameras and a few days after security brings to tape to Jack who ends up watching it with the entire team and Will and Hanni walk in and everybody is avoiding their eyes and they're lust like what though?"

The breakroom was deserted. The coffee pot sported chilled, stale coffee, and nothing had been touched over night. Will was the first one to step foot in there in hours, followed closely by Hannibal, as the lab seemed to sleep around them. Early morning on a Saturday, they had at least an hour before any stumbled in.

Hannibal sat down, stifling a yawn at being roused at such an hour and expected to function without coffee. Didn't help that while there was something therapeutic about having himself wrapped around Will while they slept, he still found he did not sleep as thoroughly sound at Will's home- blaming his pack, of course.

"We could have done this at a later hour," Hannibal pointed out as Will settled his bag down and pulled out a case file. "Or in bed."

"I'd never get any thinking done if we were in bed," Will said, scrutinizing the photo in front of him. "You're too distracting. What do you see here?" He flipped the photo of the victim around, and Hannibal scrunched his face up, feigning distaste.

"William, it's too early for such things." He gently pushed the photo away.

"I could make you some coffee," Will offered, and Hannibal looked at the machine, then shook his head.

"No, that's quite already. I value my taste buds too much for that." Will silently laughed and shook his head, setting the photo down. He hopped off his seat on the table and settled down on Hannibal's lap, straddling him playfully and reaching up to brush his bangs from his forehead.

"Well I only know two ways to wake you up," Will offered, "Coffee and..." he waved his hand, as if he was too embarrassed to say sex, and Hannibal quirked up an eyebrow.

"William," he said, reaching up to grip at the man's hips, "Are you offering?"

Will shrugged a shoulder. "No one will be here for a while," he said, shifting around. "And we didn't get to this morning sooo...yeah. I am." He leaned in at that, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's neck and placing a kiss to his mouth, Hannibal smiling into it and letting one hand travel around from Will's hip to rub along his ass. Will mewled into his mouth, accepting Hannibal's probing tongue with delight, grinding down against him.

Hannibal would have liked to have taken his time- but he couldn't risk Will losing his courage- and the lack of morning sex, which for the two was almost ritualistic, left him anxious. He grabbed Will, standing up and shoving him onto the table on his back, the younger man arching as Hannibal quickly opened his pants, kicking his shoes off as Hannibal pulled the clothing down and off his legs. He slipped delicately between his thighs, bowing his head and tracing his tongue up along Will's cock, breathing life into it, before taking him in his mouth and slowly stroking his tongue over him.

"Oh fuck," Will exhaled, reaching one hand down and tangling in Hannibal's hair. The psychiatrist pressed his hands into Will's thighs, spreading them more, swallowing him deeper, feeling Will quivering, cock hardening almost painfully fast in his mouth. When he was satisfied that Will was aroused enough, he pulled back, slipping his hands under Will's thighs and raising them, lifting Will's lower body and forcing more of his weight down onto the younger man's shoulders, as Will whimpered, knowing what Hannibal was about to do.

He lapped at Will's hole, pressing his tongue into muscle, wetting it and easing the tension. Will gave a little gasp, a low moan, writhed around on the table panting, silently begging for Hannibal's tongue to fuck him senselessly. Hannibal chuckled, his breath puffing against Will's sensitive muscles, and then obliged him, making Will cry out and thrash his head.

His fingers came next, sucked quickly into Hannibal's mouth and then pushed into his body. Hannibal regretted that he wasn't properly prepared, and made a silent, mental note to always be ready for Will. Maybe he'd get lucky enough to see his little exhibitionist side again.

"You're doing so well," Hannibal murmured, thrusting in and out of Will's body. He was resisting less than he usually did- a lovely sign that he was feeling their lack of intimacy that morning as much as Hannibal. He scissored his fingers and Will trembled- he curled them and Will cried out, his cock leaking on his belly.

"Fuck me," Will gasped, his voice trembling, "Oh fucking god Hannibal, please."

Hannibal pulled his fingers out, working his own pants open and pulling his cock free, stroking himself. Will shifted, pushed himself off the table and dropped right down to his knees, batting Hannibal's hands away and taking him into his mouth, deep into his throat, loving the way Hannibal tipped his head back, exhaled a moan and gently thrust into his mouth. Part of Will was tempted to stay right there, let Hannibal fuck his mouth until he was completely undone, but Will's body was screaming for him, so loudly he couldn't ignore it now. Once he thought Hannibal was wet enough, he stood, turning and bending over the table, lifting his ass slightly and looking back at Hannibal with a come here smirk.

Hannibal smiled, grabbing at Will's hips and pushing into him, groaning as inch by inch his cock disappeared into Will's waiting body. The younger man dropped his head down, exhaling, inhaling sharply at the first thrust, at the way Hannibal filled him so perfectly.

"Hard," Will whispered, "I-I don't think I can handle slow right now." Hannibal grinned, ran one hand up Will's back- still clothed, something about that made Hannibal's heart hammer, how they hadn't bothered to even undress- and pushed into him in quick, strong thrusts. Will tossed his head from side to side, crying out, his hand scrambling around the table. He tried to reach for himself, but couldn't get a comfortable angle, gasping when Hannibal delivered a rather powerful thrust straight to his prostate. "O-on the table," Will gasped, "put me on the table."

Hannibal pulled out, turning Will over and lifting him up so he lay on his back, hooking his legs around the man's waist and pushing back inside him again. Will cried out, arched his back, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking to match Hannibal's thrust. Hannibal groaned, running a hand up his side, bunching his shirt up, leaning over him to grasp his shoulder for leverage and pull him down onto his cock harder.

"H-Hannibal," Will gasped, "g-gonna cum, can I, please? Oh please let me!" Hannibal bared his teeth.

"Look at me, William."

Will looked at Hannibal, held his gaze, and Hannibal pushed inside him so deeply Will screamed, his cock spurting in his hand. His body clenched Hannibal tightly, rhythmically, pulled his own orgasm out of him in strong waves that left him moaning, stilling in Will's body as he filled him.

Will went lax when the waves subsided, staring up at the ceiling with dazed eyes and a huge grin on his face.

*

Jack was in his office, the team surrounding him, discussing a case they were consulting on, when security came in, holding a disc. The man carrying it looked flushed, and he wouldn't meet Jack's eyes- just handed it to him and said he thought he should see it.

Jimmy and Brian didn't move from their seats, but Beverly got up, peering at it, curious. "Well, let's see it," she said, and Jack frowned, put popped it into his computer. The moment the video came up a loud moan filled his room, and Brian and Jimmy tensed, looking at each other, then at Jack's wide eyes. Beverly's mouth had gone slack, before it turned into a huge grin.

"No fucking way," she said as the rest of the team got up and crowded around the desk, was Will half naked on the table with Hannibal's mouth wrapped around him.

Jack tapped his fingers on the desk, cleared his throat, then went to close the video, but Beverly batted his hand away from the mouse. "I wanna see it," she said, entranced, and Brian made a comment about her being a voyeur that she didn't even hear.

They didn't hear the footsteps coming up to the office, only jerked up when the door opened and Will walked in, Hannibal in tow, the two happily discussing something. All four stared at them, and Will stopped, quirking up an eyebrow, confused.

"What?" he asked, before he heard his own, breathy voice crying out, "Fuck me! Oh fucking god Hannibal, please!"

Will's face went bright red and he made a mad dash fro the desk, Jimmy and Brian stepping back and Jack hopping from his chair to launch into a tirade of what the fuck where you thinking? Beverly settled on the desk, grinning wildly as Hannibal walked over and peered over, catching his first thrust into Will's body.

"Do you think they would miss this copy?" he asked her, and she was shaking her head.

"No, but you have to make me a copy." She grinned at him playfully, and Hannibal thought it would be fun to humor her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beverly Katz: number one Hannigram shipper.


	23. Will has a nervous lisp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "HI, are you still doing requests? I love your writing so much, you really are amazing (^_^) I was wondering if you could write something about Will trying to get Hannibal's attention so Will starts flirting really hard with him and lisps his words (I have a lisp kink :I) and starts touching on him and leaning on him, and when he thinks it's a lost hope Hannibal drags him to the ladder and tells him how naughty he's been acting. (sorry sorry for bothering, you're just great though!)"

Will had tried for the past three sessions to get Hannibal's attention. He swore he felt those eyes burning into him, but his little gestures had so far come up with no result. For three weeks, he'd been sitting on the idea that maybe Hannibal had some sort of interest in him- though Will couldn't figure out why, the man was gorgeous, cultured- and Will was, well, Will.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he stood by the window now, not speaking, just looking out. Hannibal was still seated in his chair, watching him, and Will honestly couldn't remember what they had been discussing. Probably the case. Probably.

"Are you still having frequent nightmares?" Hannibal asked, and Will shrugged a shoulder.

"Yeah, sometimes," he said, "But maybe that's just a side affect of sleeping alone all the time." He fought down his blush, thinking he'd like Hannibal to offer to curl up with him and ease the nightmares. Instead the man closed his notebook and stood up, slowly making his way towards Will.

"Do you desire company, Will?" Will felt his heart speeding up.

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked, looking over at him. "Isn't that human nature?"

"Perhaps." Hannibal slipped his hands into his pockets when he reached Will, close enough to touch. "What sort of company do you desire, Will?"

Will's mind was screaming yours, but he bit it back. Instead he shrugged a shoulder. "Someone I can have a conversation with," he said, letting his eyes rest on the knot of Hannibal's tie.

"Dr. Bloom seems more than willing to hold a conversation with you."

"Alana wouldn't be interested in the sort of company I want." He reached out without thinking, touched Hannibal's tie, felt the smooth silk and the lovely embroidered designs. "I like thisth one."

Will blushed instantly, realizing how the word had come out, realizing he was touching Hannibal, and he pulled his hand back, looking away. Hannibal regarded him with his seemingly detached curiosity.

"So it's intimate company you seek," he noted, leaving Will's speech alone for the moment. Will nodded.

"Both, I guessth." He cursed himself, reaching up to cover his mouth, his nerves running rampant. This time Hannibal couldn't ignore it.

"Do you often lisp, Will?"

"Only when I'm nervousth." He looked at Hannibal quickly, then away again, not sure where to settle his eyes. Smooth, Graham, smooth.

"Does this conversation make you nervous?"

"Intimacthy makesth me nervousth." He frowned, shaking his head. "I'm gonna thstop talking now." He took a deep breath, and Hannibal turned, standing next to him and staring out the window and the cool night, reaching up to press his hand to the small of his back with reassuring pressure.

"Intimacy need not be an intimidating thing, Will," he said, "You simply need someone you can trust."

"Yeah well, I only really trustht you." His cheeks grew hot at that, and Will looked down, before Hannibal gripped at his waist, turning him gently to face him, pulling him in close. Will reached out, braced his hands against Hannibal's chest, running them along the smooth fabric of his vest, leaning his forehead down against his shoulder, needing to hide.

"You have been rather...physical with me lately, Will." Will looked up, dared to brush his nose along Hannibal's jawline, his heart pounding in his throat and temples. "I've noticed, you seem to touch me when there is no need for it."

"You thseem to do the thsame," Will pointed out, and he could smell Hannibal's cologne, so close. It made his legs tremble.

Suddenly Hannibal was moving him, walking him back a step and pressing him into the ladder, leading up to the loft. Will gasped as Hannibal slid in right against him, pressing in so tightly that Will squirmed, terrified he'd get excited. 

"H-Hannibal-"

"You've been naughty, William," he breathed, "And coy. Tell me, and tell me honestly dear Will- do you desire intimacy with me?"

Will bit at his lip, worried it, broke the skin and flooded his mouth with the salty taste of copper. He looked at Hannibal's eyes and then away, and then, feeling as if he'd never escape if he didn't answer, whispered, "y-yesth."

He looked down, cheeks burning, embarrassed- ashamed, really, because Hannibal was his friend and maybe he had read everything wrong from the man? There was a moment of silence, and then Hannibal was leaning in, pressing his mouth to Will's burning cheek, to the corner of his own, smiling.

"You should always be honest and forward with me, Will," he breathed, as Will lifted his head. "You will see it worth while."

Will opened his mouth to speak, but Hannibal kissed him silent. and Will melted up into him, slipping his arms around his neck and clinging to him as he rode the soft waves of giddiness splashing in his belly, as his mouth moved like liquid with Hannibal's, until the man was pulling back just enough so they could breathe.

"And Will," he whispered, stopping to trace the curve of his lower lip with his tongue, "You can ease your fears, we will take this as slowly as need be."

Will barely let him finish before he kissed him, nipping at Hannibal's bottom lip and silently hoping the man realized he was rather anxious to conquer his fears.


	24. Will needs a hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "heh...ok.. /sweats/ I uh have a prompt. this is my first time sending someone one? so im sorry if it's awful. here goes. Will has an appt with dr lecter and he's more on edge than usual and of course hannibal wants will to tell him why (spoiler alert it;s bc he can't orgasm on his own lately) and will is super reluctant to talk about anythign ...u decide whether lecter just wants to make him super uncomfortable or ..help poor will with his situation. ok bye ilu"

Will was fidgeting, Hannibal noticed. He'd shift in his seat, tap his fingers on the rest, then his thigh, then shift again. While Will was never one to be still for very long, this was a bit much, even more him. Hannibal tapped his pen on his notebook, leaning to the side, and watching the way the man's eyes flickered around the room.

"Are you sleeping well, Will?" Hannibal asked, and Will looked at him, clicking his tongue.

"Do I ever sleep well, Doctor?" His tone was sharp, rather rude, but Hannibal let it slide. Fear made Will rude- but this wasn't fear. This was discomfort.

"Is that what is troubling you?" Will was quiet, mumbled that nothing in particular was bothering him, and Hannibal frowned. "Will, this goes better if we're both perfectly honest. What would be the point otherwise? Now," he closed his notebook, setting it aside, and leaned forward, watching Will, "What is troubling you?"

"S'nothing, really," Will said, folding his arms. "Just...over worked." He licked his lips, and Hannibal knew there was more to his thoughts- and wasn't thee a saying along those lines-

"What is that phrase," he said, casually, "Over worked..."

"And under fucked?" Will finished, frowning. "Well...I guess it's accurate."

"When was the last time you were intimate with someone, Will?"

Will glared at Hannibal- and the psychiatrist knew this was definitely a sore subject, but he had assumed as much. "Is that relevant, doctor?"

"It may be," Hannibal said, "Are you afraid of intimacy, Will?"

"No." The answer came too quickly, and Hannibal arched a brow. Will sighed. "Well...I don't know. Look it's been so long I don't even remember." He fidgeted again, his cheeks tinged with color, and Hannibal could smell the stress on him, mixed with something heavier, something like arousal, pent up and locked away. Something akin to frustration.

"Is that by choice, or circumstances?"

"Pfft, you think I'd fucking choose to not get laid?" Will groaned, scrubbed a hand up along his face. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. Can we just drop it?" Hannibal tapped his fingers on his thigh.

"Are you intimate with yourself, Will?"

That stopped him. Will stared at Hannibal, wide eyed, lips parted, and Hannibal knew he had touched a nerve- the nerve he was looking for. The quick shift of Will's eyes assured him of it.

"Really?" Will asked, leaning back in the chair, his hand raking through his curls now. "Is that something you need to know? God, isn't everyone? How about we talk about your masturbation habits, Dr. Lecter."

"If that would make you more comfortable, Will-"

"No!" Will stiffened, shaking his head. "No, no lets' not, please. I'm sorry. Look, how about we talk about my nightmares or something-"

Will stopped when Hannibal stood, crossed the small space between them, and dropped down to his knees, somehow looking all the more elegant with his hair slowly coming free from its hold. Will gawked at him, as if he was mesmerized, and Hannibal let a smile play at the corners of his mouth, reaching out to rest his hands on Will's knees. The younger man jumped from the touch.

"You are more reluctant with this train of conversation than we if were to discuss your intimacies with others," he pointed out, "Which leads me to believe, dear Will, that you are experiencing some sort of difficulties."

"W-what?" Will shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Difficulties? Am I that broken, doctor, that I can't get myself off?" The way he stared at Hannibal's forehead and not even a flick to his eyes, the way he tensed, told Hannibal that this was exactly the problem.

"It's not uncommon," Hannibal started, "to experience problems reaching orgasm with self stimulation- just as it is not uncommon to experience those issues with a partner." Will's face was tinging redder and redder with each word.

"Yeah well, makes me feel like I'm broken," Will muttered, and Hannibal let his hands slip just above his knees, onto his thighs, to squeeze gently.

"Tell me Will, when was your last orgasm?" Will kept his head turned away, moved his lips but didn't speak, before finally,

"M-maybe a week ago." He shrugged. "Might be more. I don't...I don't know."

"Do you feel aroused, Will?" Will looked at his hair this time, at the sandy-grey and his fingers twitched. Hannibal had to feeling he wanted to touch him.

"Yeah," he breathed, then, "Not n-now, of course. But at times, yeah. I just...I can't finish." He worried at his lower lip, and Hannibal ran one of his hands up along Will's thigh, to the juncture with his hip, felt the muscle clench beneath his touch.

"Your stress and anxiety are taking a toll on your body," Hannibal whispered, "You would benefit from a brief loss of control, Will. A moment where your body is not your concern, but someone else's."

"What?" Will blinked, felt Hannibal's hand stroke along his thigh again. "Look, if you're suggesting I get laid there's a better chance of-"

Will's voice broke off as Hannibal pressed his palm to his groin. He never finished that thought.

Will gasped, and Hannibal felt his body tensing pleasantly as he rubbed him through his clothing. Will made a little broken sound, and Hannibal was rather amused with how easy it was to make him hard. He worked his pants open, palming him through the thin fabric of his underwear, an then pulling him free, before Will could speak, could disagree. Hannibal wrapped one hand around him, stroking, enjoying the feel of silky skin moving along such hardness.

"You can relax, William," he breathed, looking up at him, "You have nothing to fear with me. I would never hurt you."

Hannibal let his tongue press to the sensitive point at the base of the head of Will's cock then, and the man moaned, staring, wide eyed, unbelieving. He dragged his tongue down the length, then back up, swirling the muscle around the head before sucking it into his mouth carefully. Will gasped, bucking, pushing deeper into Hannibal's mouth, his hands gripping at the arms of his chair, knuckles already going white. Hannibal opened his mouth and took him deeper, hands on Will's thighs again, steadying him.

Hannibal moved slowly, deliberately so, feeling every twitch in Will's cock. He was leaking against his tongue, salty- it made Hannibal thirsty for more. The psychiatrist took a concealed breath and swallowed him deeper, so that Will was completely buried in his mouth, and the younger man cried out, beginning to shake. Hannibal saw his hand lift, as it to touch Hannibal, then settle again, and let Will's cock slip from his mouth with a rather pleasing pop.

"You can touch me, Will," he whispered, tongue lapping at his head against before he sucked him down. Will hesitated another moment, then resting his hand in Hannibal's hair- not guiding his movements, but stroking tenderly-

Not what Hannibal expected.

Exactly what he wanted, he realized. It startled him.

Hannibal continued to move, slow, and Will didn't push him to move faster, raised his hips gently and whimpered, his breaths coming in sobs. His body was so taught from the lack of release that Hannibal wondered if it was painful. That tugged at him more than he would have liked.

"H-Hannibal," Will whimpered, still stroking his hair, as if perhaps Hannibal had been cuddling up to him and not swallowing his cock down into his waiting throat. "Nnnhg, I-I think I m-might-"

Hannibal swallowed him down once more, then focused along his head, tongue working miracles against the nerves under silken flesh, and Will tangled his fingers in his hair, gasping out, the sound ending in a sob as he came with a rush, Hannibal swallowing the mouthful and receiving another, miscalculating perhaps how pent up Will truly had been.

He pulled back, lips smudged and pearly, looking up at Will and then averting his eyes for a moment. Will's were so intense, so open, it had startled him. Before he could move Will was pulling him up, wrapping his arms around him, kissing at his wet lips and tasting himself and not caring, body shaking. His cheeks were wet.

"Sorry," he was whispering, peppering kisses around Hannibal's mouth, "Fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that- not in your mouth."

Hannibal stroked one hand along Will's side, warmth spreading in him from the younger man's affection. Another unexpected reaction. "No need to apologize," he whispered in his soothing tone, but Will kept kissing him, ran his tongue along his lower lip, and Hannibal pressed their mouths together, the temptation too much to avoid.

"It's been so long," Will whispered, "I didn't think anyone would ever care enough to touch me again." He was still shaking, and Hannibal encased him with his arms, slipping onto the seat where there was room and almost sitting on Will's thighs, nuzzling into his curls as Will stroked his hair, clinging to him.

Hannibal hadn't anticipated an emotional reaction from the man. Nor, he realized, as he sighed into Will's hair and murmured soothingly to him, had he expected one from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it fluffy. I just couldn't help myself.


	25. Daddy tummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "I have this image in my head of Hannibal explaining the tummy kink, how in ancient cultures and even many modern ones extra weight it considered attractive because it proves the person can provide for themselves and the people they care for and that the thickness in men lends an air of power and etc, etc. And Will's just nodding along while stripping, then climbs onto Hannibal's lap, plants one hand on the tummy and the other in the chest fur, and gets to work riding Hanni's fat cock."
> 
> This wasn't a prompt to me, but one I saw and I just...I had to. You can find it [here](http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/post/80169016191/i-have-this-image-in-my-head-of-hannibal-explaining-the). I'm sorry for taking a prompt that wasn't sent to me- I hope no one minds.

"The culture we're built around weight is peculiar," Hannibal said, seated naked in the large, plush chair in the corner of his bedroom. "That we praise such slimness when for quite some time, it was the opposite."

Will nodded along, half listening, working open his shirt, half wondering if Hannibal felt the need to defend his body to Will's mind. He had the slightest tummy- from age and rich food- but it was nothing unattractive. In fact, Will rather liked to feel of it beneath his hands, though he never mentioned it.

"Added weight meant a man was strong enough to provide for himself- and provide well." Hannibal watched as Will stripped his shirt off, tossing it to the ground, leaving him in just his boxer friends, his jeans discarded already. He ran a hand up through his hair as Hannibal admired the little trail of hair along his navel.

"It was a sign of power," he continued, as Will hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, the younger man nodded, eyeing Hannibal's cock and not his face- hard and waiting for him. Will licked his lips, tugging his underwear down and stepping out of them, advancing on Hannibal as he was still talking about the relation to men of power and their weight.

He climbed onto the chair, straddling Hannibal's thighs, one hand resting on the man's slight belly, the other pressing against his chest, sinking into his chest hair and gripping. "Hannibal," he breathed, aligning his slick hole with Hannibal's cock- he'd stretched himself before arriving, thinking it would be a fun surprise for his lover, "Shut up."

He pressed down onto Hannibal's cock, taking him deep into his body, tipping his head back as Hannibal's questions about if Will was ready died on his lips. The younger man lifted himself carefully, impaled himself back down, groaning, eyes rolling at the sensation, Hannibal stretching him more than his fingers had- but he was used to that, and enjoyed it.

Hannibal grabbed onto Will's hips, guiding his movements, as the man whimpered, tossing his head, glasses slipping down his nose. "God Hannibal," he breathed, rocking his hips and clenching his lower tightly, hands still pressed to his chest and belly, "The only thing fat about you is your cock, okay?" He groaned, leaning forward, lifting his hips higher and driving back down again, "So shut up and c-concentrate on me, o-okay?"

Hannibal released his hold on Will with one hand, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling him in for a kiss, all tongue and teeth and needy sounds from the younger man, his cock caught between their bodies, the friction driving him mad. With a strangled cry into Hannibal's waiting mouth, he came, splashing their stomachs pearly white, his body milking around Hannibal's cock as the psychiatrist bit his lower lip and filled his insides, to the point that when Will lifted off his cock a few pearly drops rolled down his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to squeesh Hannibal's tummy. I don't know if that's healthy or not.


	26. A collar for Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "a prompt (if you're still taking them): hannibal goes shopping with will for a new dog collar (maybe he picked up a new stray) and hannibal ends up buying a collar for Will (without him knowing) and puts it to good use. u vu"
> 
> And I may have thrown daddy kink in there too, just as a fair warning...

Hannibal watched Will as he ran his fingers along the collars, as if he were picking out jewelry. He watched because there was nothing else for him to do, and he so enjoyed watching Will. Even if he had an opinion on the collar for the new dog- and he thought new dog with a heavy sigh- it wouldn't matter. It would be Will's decision, in the end. Hannibal had no say in his pack.

He lifted up a large collar, a scarlet collar, then set it back down, clicking his tongue in annoyance before deciding on a brown one. He walked past Hannibal, towards the check out, and Hannibal kept his eyes on the red one, grinning to himself.

*

Once the new dog was collared and settled in that evening, Will collapsed down onto the bed, complaining about having to be up the next day for his class.

"Are you staying the night?" he asked, shifting around on the bed but staring up at the ceiling. 

"I considered it," Hannibal said, watching him from the doorway, the way he arched when he moved.

"It's late," Will pointed out, "Why don't you stay? I swear you won't wake up with the dogs on you."

Hannibal chuckled at the thought, and Will rolled over onto his stomach, snuggling up to a pillow, inviting. Hannibal smiling, crossing the room, the object shoved into his pocket feeling heavy, and stripped his jacket off. He climbed onto the bed, and Will was quick to slip into his arms, breathing the scent of his cologne in deep and humming his approval as he snuggled in close, sighing. He was like a pet sometimes-

All the more reason Hannibal was sure the man would approve of what he was about to do.

"Depending on when your appointments start we can get coffee between my classes," Will was saying, thinking about the next say, ignoring as Hannibal shifted, digging into his pocket. "I know it wouldn't be coffee like you make bu-"

"Will," Hannibal said, stroking his hair, "Would you do something for me?"

"Hmm? Sure, what?" He looked up through his glasses and thick lashes and wild curls, and Hannibal smiled.

"Close your eyes." Will obeyed without asking, and Hannibal maneuvered around his neck, pressing the object against his throat and fastening it. Will scrunched his face up, moved his hands to run along the collar frowning.

"What-"

"Now," Hannibal said, voice stern, "Be a good boy and roll over." Will opened his eyes and looked up at Hannibal, confused, still touched the scarlet collar at his throat, and saw the man's eyes were completely serious.

"Hann-"

"Now, Will." Will whimpered, shrinking back from those eyes, and rolled off Hannibal, onto his back. Hannibal smiled, tugging on Will's shirt and opening the buttons, pulling it to the sides and then working on his pants. "When that collar is on you, dear Will, you do not do a thing without my first saying so. Is that understood?"

Will swallowed, nodded, and Hannibal was pleased to see him playing along. He leaned down and kissed at his chest. closing his mouth around one of Will's nipples and teasing the sensitive bud with his tongue and teeth. Will whimpered, arching up into the touch, as Hannibal palmed him through his underwear, his pants open now. Another broken sound and Will was squirming- so easy to excite, which made Hannibal smile.

He moved to the other nipple, sucking on it as he pulled Will free of his pants and stroked along him once. The younger man gasped, pushing up into his hand, and suddenly Hannibal was pulling completely away, hooking two fingers in the collar and tugging on it so Will was forced to lift his head.

"I didn't say you could move," he warned, baring glimpses of his teeth, and Will shivered.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, "it just felt so g-good. I'm sorry, please, I'm so sorry." Will was shaking, and Hannibal chuckled, grasping him again and stroking him, watching as he tilted his head back and fought to keep his hips still, biting at his lip.

"Keep quiet for me, dear Will," he whispered, and watched as Will blushed, chewing on his lip harder, fighting off the moans that usually escaped him so easily. Hannibal felt Will's cock leaking over his knuckles and fingers, relishing that it was so easy to get this boy going. He kept his strokes slow but full, traveling the length of Will's cock, thumb sweeping over the head. Will exhaled, shaky, but didn't make more than a quiet, muffled whimper- which Hannibal excused, knowing how hard it was for the young man.

He grinned devilishly, watching Will writhe, fighting to keep his hips from thrusting as well. "You may tell me how it feels," Hannibal breathed, tightening his grip.

"It-ah," Will started, "i-it feels so good. Please, please daddy, just a little faster." He tossed his head, glasses having fallen down his nose, eyes squeezed shut, and Hannibal quirked up an eyebrow- but didn't dislike this sudden turn.

"Like this, William?" he asked, working his hand faster, feeling Will's body shaking badly. "You may answer.

"Y-yes," he breathed, "yeah, like t-that. Fuck, daddy, will you let me cum?" Hannibal felt his own cock twitching, was curious if Will knew what he was even saying. He smirked, twisting his hand around the head of Will's cock the way the man liked, tightening his grip just enough that Will moaned without being told.

"If I let you cum, dear boy," he murmured, "Will you be a good boy for the rest of the night?"

"A-anything," Will whimpered, and Hannibal reached up, sinking his fingers beneath the collar and pulling Will up so the man was forced to look him in the eyes.

"Cum."

Will bucked his hips and came on command, a sob escaping him as his eyes watered at the intensity. When Hannibal released his hold on the collar, Will fell back, panting, and Hannibal lay down along him, tracing one slick finger along his lips.

"Clean your mess up," he murmured, "Like a good boy." Will obeyed, opening his mouth and suckling on Hannibal's fingers, staring at him with glossy eyes, licking at his palm when his fingers were clean. "That's my good boy," Hannibal whispered, leaning closer to his mouth, "You're being so good for daddy."

He kissed Will, licking at his lips and tasting the boy's orgasm on his tongue, thinking that perhaps Will might not make it to his class in the morning.


	27. Hannibal and cheesepuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "Can't get enough of your fics. A prompt for some fluff: Will and Hannibal are cuddling in a park and will hears hannibal stomach rumble, so he force-feed him cheesepuffs (kissing/mama birding him? XD). Hannibal resists at first, but finally yields to his lover's cuteness."

It was rare that Will had a free afternoon with Hannibal. Enjoying the warm spring late afternoon, the two sat on the park bench, people watching. Will wasn't sure if that was a thing Hannibal would have otherwise indulged in, but he relished the fact that he got to sprawl out on the bench, leaning against his lover's chest and belly, watching idly. Will was more interested in the dog playing fetch with a young boy, but he was sure Hannibal was silently analyzing the visitors around him- making calculated guesses about their lives.

He was probably right about everyone of them.

Will's foot was tangled in the strap of his bag. He'd driven straight after his lecture to Baltimore, had met Hannibal at his office and was so enthralled with the idea of sitting in the warm sun with him, enjoying silent, simple time together, that he hadn't bothered to unpack anything. His half untouched lunch was even still in the bag.

He snuggled closer to Hannibal as the man stroked along his side, soothing, and Will closed his eyes for a moment, slipping into that warm, happy-dazed state-

Until he heard the low grumble from Hannibal's stomach. He snapped his eyes open, laughing without thinking as he heard it again, and looked up at Hannibal, who did not appear amused in the slightest.

"I apologize," he said, "I did not get a chance to eat lunch today. Perhaps we should head home for an early dinner?"

Will frowned. He really didn't want to head back yet. Then, smiling to himself, he sat up and jerked his bag closer with his foot, grabbing it and pulling it up to him. He pulled a small bag out and tore it open. "Here," he said, "I barely touched my lunch, eat some of these. I don't want to go home yet."

Hannibal eyed the bag Will was holding out with disdain. "What...are those?"

"Cheesepuffs," Will said, raising his brows. "You've never had them before?"

"Surely not," Hannibal said, turning away, "I will pass, Will." Will frowned, shifting around so he was kneeling on the bench, leaning into Hannibal and throwing an arm around his shoulders, almost slipping into his lap.

"Oh c'mon," Will said, "there's good food aside of what you make in your kitchen."

"Processed, packaged, condensed fattened dust does not constitute food, William." Will rolled his eyes, playfully kissing the corner of Hannibal's mouth.

"C'moooon," he begged, actually settling onto Hannibal's lap now, plucking one from the bag and waving it around. "Just give it a try Hannibal."

"Will, no." Will pecked at his lips, kissed along his cheeks, squirming playfully and nearly giggling. He got the corner of Hannibal's eye and the man huffed a sigh. "William."

"Hannibal pleeeaaase," he whimpered, kissing the tip of his nose. "Just one, that's all."

A pause, then a long sigh, and "Alright, if it will get you to stop." Will grinned, gave a little happy squeal, and held the puffed food out. Hannibal looked away, opening his mouth, allowing Will to push it inside, and chewed it quickly, as if it may burn through his mouth like acid.

Will waited, watching Hannibal, and the man looked past him, then plucked the bag from his hand, fishing inside and pulling another cheesepuff out.

"I suppose we can stay for a little longer," he said, before he popped it into his mouth and Will grinned, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's neck and showering him with playful, little kisses, giggling to himself- knowing he'd be teasing Hannibal over this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cheesepuffs. How do you not love cheesepuffs? We'll convert you, Hannibal. Trust us.


	28. Under the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "What about this prompt, Hannibal gives a handjob to Will while they're having dinner with Jack and Alana, obviously oblivious of what's happening."

Will rather enjoyed the new set up, with Hannibal sitting next to him and not at the head of the table. He had set the large, tiered dish where his seat would have been, it's clone at the other side, near Will and Alana, each stacked with small morsels of meats and cheeses. A light dinner.

Will sipped at his wine, listening to Jack as he discussed an article Alana had shared with him recently. Just as Will was about to pull his wine glass away, he felt Hannibal's hand run along his thigh, squeezing affectionately. He smiled, shooting a quick glance at him-

Before the hand moved higher, and pressed right between his thighs. Will tensed- would have been noticed except that Hannibal had turned the lights down so low that only the small candles he set on the table allowed light. It was easy to see who you were speaking to, but not to study their movements.

Will reached down carefully, covering Hannibal's hand with his own, trying to signal him to stop, but Hannibal was opening his pants, pulling him free and giving him a perfect stroke- the kind that made Will choke on his breath and pull his wine hastily to his mouth, taking a sip to keep quiet. Hannibal knew just how to touch him, how to bring him to life in a few strokes, and Will was mortified that he had done so while Jack casually talked.

"I think, Dr. Bloom, you should recommend reading material for me more often," Jack said with a chuckle, raising his wine glass to her and taking a sip. She smiled, turning to Will, much to his dismay.

He prayed she wouldn't try to converse with him.

"You should read it, Will," she offered, "You might find it interesting. A look at how we profile sociopaths."

"I-I get enough of that in a day's work," Will stammered out, his cheeks tinged red, trying to remember how to breath. He was leaking over Hannibal's hand, and the man next to him looked completely disconnected next to him- mildly interested in the conversation, as always, but not engaging yet. Will wasn't sure how he could stay so calm.

"Still," Alana said, "How about I drop a copy off after your class tomorrow?"

"F-fine," he said, shifting, pushing up into Hannibal's hand carefully.

"So how are the dogs?" Jack was drinking his wine, allowing Alana to guide the conversation now. Will wished he'd take control again.

"Fine," he said, "Winston tried to c-chase a squirrel under the house." He could have left it at fine, but his mouth wanted to move, to keep from whimpering, his stomach tightening. Alana laughed, pleasantly, and reached out, placing her hand over one of his.

"I'd love to see him try," she said, squeezing, and Will felt Hannibal's grip tighten- a silent warning that no one saw, only Will felt. Will was his, even if they did not know it. Will only nodded, prayed she'd take her hand back soon because he was so close and he couldn't imagine her touching him while Hannibal brought him to orgasm-

It was absurd. He was also sure he'd hear about it from Hannibal later. Will shot his eyes to Hannibal, quickly, saw he was watching Alana's hand as well.

She pulled it back just as he swiped his thumb over the head of Will's cock, focused a stroke around his glands, then down the shaft- rinse, repeat. Will worried at his lower lip, lifted his glass of wine, faked taking a drink and exhaled as Alana launched into her guest lecture- as Hannibal tightened his grip enough and Will lost himself, squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering every so slightly.

"Will?"

He opened his eyes, saw Alana and Jack staring at him. He set his wine down with a shaky hand.

"Are you alright?" Alana reached her hand out, grabbed at his, and he wanted to jerk them away- didn't want anyone to touch him, too ashamed of what Hannibal had just done. But at the same time wanting to crawl onto Hannibal's lap and kiss him- he loved to kiss him after he came.

"Fine," Will said, "Just a bit of a headache." He noticed Hannibal's napkin was no longer at the table, and then he was being tucked away carefully.

"Come get a glass of water," Hannibal said, standing up, "The wine will not help your head. Please excuse us for a moment." Jack and Alana nodded, the former turning to the latter to resume their conversation about her guest lecture. Will stood, following Hannibal into the kitchen, grabbing him by his shoulder and forcing him to turn once they were safely behind the wall.

"I could kill you," Will said, before he threw an arm around his neck and kissed him, shuddering as the man ran his hands along his sides. "Don't do that again."

"Why not?" Hannibal asked, amused smile on his face, "Were you worried Alana and Jack may notice? I was careful to make sure the room was just as needed so they would not."

He'd planned it- that son of a bitch had planned it. Will was mortified, he was enraged-

He was incredibly turned on.

"Yeah that," he said, mouth hovering over Hannibal's again. "That and I like to kiss you after I get off. If you hadn't managed a lie to get me in here, I wouldn't be able to."

With that he sealed his mouth over Hannibal's, kissing him with enough force to make the older man clutch at him and yield to his mouth and tongue, the lie of water completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have these thoughts that Will loves kisses, and would be very upset if he couldn't kiss Hannibal during or after intimacy.


	29. With illness comes revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "could i request sick hannibal with will caring for him? like really bad flu, flu that he hasn't had since he was a child. and in his fever he gets all delirious and he whines out for his mama and will lets his empathy get the best of him and he can feel hannibals sadness at the fact his mama isn't coming, and maybe you could get mischa in there somewhere and when hannibals all better will asks him about it and it ends all fluffy and yes."

Will had never seen Hannibal sick. He'd never seen that veil of control slip, even for a minute- not to leave him looking vulnerable, not like this.

He had a fever- a nasty one. Will could touch his forehead and his hand would come back burning and wet. He did it anyway- touched the man that he was otherwise terrified to touch. Hannibal was too perfect, Will was petrified of pushing a hair out of place. But laying in his bed, hair disheveled and in his pajamas, this didn't look like Hannibal.

This looked like a man.

He had been passe out for an hour now. He had fought when Will said he was staying the night- he'd sleep on the couch- but he wanted to be here, in case Hannibal needed him. In the end, all Hannibal had been able to do was point out there was a guest bedroom. That acceptance had told Will just how sick the man was.

He pushed his hair gently back from the man's forehead, watched his brows furrow, his mouth open as he muttered something. A dream, perhaps. Will wondered what Hannibal dreamed about.

He shifted, tossed his head, and Will pulled his hand back, watching his lips quivering. He was speaking, but they weren't words Will understood. It wasn't in English.

Another part of Hannibal Will didn't know but wished he did.

Will thought to get up and leave, give the man his privacy- save his dignity. He would come back in ten minutes to check on him. But as he stood Hannibal gasped, pushing his head back, the word "mama" on his mouth and Will understood it. He stopped, turned and stared at him, as Hannibal rolled onto his side, grabbing at his pillows. "Mama, norėti," he whimpered, then in English, "it hurts."  
Will rubbed at his jaw, sitting back down at the bed. He reached out, let his hand hover over Hannibal's as this one clutched at the bed. "Mama," he called again, shaking, and Will wondered how high the fever was. Hannibal had said there was no medication, it was simply viral and he would have to wait it out. Will wondered if he should call another doctor anyway.

"Norėti," again, and Will's chest hurt. Where ever Hannibal was in his dream, his mother wasn't coming. Will could be sure of that. It made his chest heavy, his stomach tighten sickeningly, and he looked away, finally letting his hand settle of Hannibal's, squeezing gently. "Mama."  
"Shhh," Will whispered, turning back. "Hannibal, if you can hear me, you're okay. It's a dream." He released his hand to stroke along his arm, but the man quivered again, whimpering,

"Mischa." Will didn't know the name, and frowned, wondering if that could be his mother's name, perhaps. But odd, he wouldn't call her by her first name. "Mischa." It came again, from a voice that seemed countless years younger than Hannibal really was, as he buried his face into the pillow, whining, gasping for air. "Mischa, Mischa, Mischa."

A broken mantra, and his body shaking so badly that Will reached for him, stroked along his back as he rolled completely onto his belly. He heard a choked sob, the name broken on Hannibal's muffled lips, and Will moved closer, sitting further back on the mattress and leaning over him, enveloping him as best as he could, nuzzling into the messy hair at the back of his head, tussled from the pillows.

"Hannibal," he whispered, "you're dreaming Hannibal. Listen to me- it's Will. Come back to me." He held him tighter but the man was squirming, gasping, openly sobbing now, still whining that one name, a few words here and there that Will didn't understand, but her name mostly. "Hannibal," Will said again, louder this time, and when he got no response he inhaled deeply- smelled Hannibal's cologne and sweat and the undeniable fear on him- and said in a voice of iron, "Hannibal!"

The man tensed beneath him, and Will lifted himself up so Hannibal could roll onto his side, looking up at him with glossy burgundy eyes. Will exhaled, reaching out to brush his hair back from his forehead, gentle against his fevered skin.

"Hannibal," he whispered, "who am I?"

The man didn't speak, and Will wondered who he saw.

"Do you know where you are?"

He murmured something, not in English, and then, "Mischa."

Will sighed. He didn't know who this woman was, but the way Hannibal said her name- purely tender, with a reverence- it made him wish he knew her. Wish he was her. He slipped his hand down to cup Hannibal's cheek, stroke his skin, and smiled a sad sort of smile at him. Hannibal continued to stare, and Will realized the skin beneath his fingers was wet- the water stemming from the corners of Hannibal's eyes.

He was crying. Will was sure he'd never see Hannibal cry.

"Oh Hannibal," he breathed, and the man reached for him, pulled him down to the bed, into his arms, and cradled him, burying his face in Will's hair and stroking it gently.

"Mischa," he whimpered, then more words Will could not place- but they sounded sad, forlorn- missing and lonesome and full of regret, of blame. Will pushed his body closer to Hannibal's, his fevered heat sinking in through Will's clothing, making him dizzy. 

"Yes Hannibal," he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling heavy, thick with a sadness he couldn't weigh, couldn't name. He would be whoever Hannibal needed him to be. Anyone, anything-

He just wanted to soothe the nightmares. He just wanted Hannibal to be at peace. He squirmed in the man's grasp, turning to face him, and felt Hannibal's mouth on his forehead, kissing and speaking at the same time, that name Will needed to know. He closed his eyes and gripped at Hannibal's shirt, entangled their legs together, the blanket tangled over them, as slowly the man relaxed, his murmuring turning to nothing more than shallow breaths. Until his hold on Will was loose enough that the man could move.

Will didn't.

*

Will felt Hannibal moving before he opened his eyes, before he realized he was actually awake. The man shifted, pulled one of Will's legs closer, and the younger man opened his eyes, leaned back and looked up to see those burgundy eyes opening. They looked down at Will for a moment, then, in a confused voice,

"Will?"

Will blushed, pulling back, but Hannibal kept their legs entangled. "Sorry," he said, "You sorta...it's a long story. I didn't want to disturb you by moving." Hannibal nodded slowly, licking his dry lips and closing his eyes. His throat ached, his tongue was dry- but he didn't feel nearly as feverish. Will reached out, touched his forehead, under his bangs, and Hannibal pushed against that cool hand regardless. "Feels like your fever is going down."

"I do not feel as bad," Hannibal admitted, "Although my throat is rather...painful." Will finally tugged free completely, pulling himself from the bed and stretching. Hannibal watched the way muscle moved perfectly under skin and clothing, over bone.

"Let me get you some water," Will said, stepping out of the room. Hannibal listened to his socked feet as they padded around the house, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the pillow.

It smelled like Will.

When Will came back, he thought for a moment Hannibal had fallen back asleep, and he walked over very quietly, settling on the edge of the bed and watching him for a moment, wondering if he remembered anything, if he would remember anything. He had so many questions he figured he'd never get the answers to.

He was about to lean over and set the glass on the bedside table, when Hannibal's eyes opened and looked at him.

"Oh," Will whispered, "You're awake. I thought you fell back asleep."

Hannibal didn't point out that Will had sat there watching him. He simply sat up and accepted the glass with a quiet "thank you," drinking carefully, the water cold and hurting his throat, but leaving a chilling soothe behind. Will accepted the glass only when it was empty and set it aside, absently reaching out to stroke his thumb across Hannibal's wet lower lip. When he realized what he'd done he blushed, pulling back and mumbling an apology.

"I hope I did not keep you up," Hannibal said, and Will gave him a weak smile, shaking his head.

"No. Actually...call me crazy, but I slept better than I have in a while." He raked a hand up through his hair, averting his eyes. "Do you remember anything?"

"No. Is there something to remember?" Will contemplated his options, then decided he couldn't lie to Hannibal- not to his face. Even ill the man would see it- and that was rude.

"You had a nightmare," Will started, "or a hallucination of some sort. You weren't speaking english most of the time."

Hannibal nodded slowly. "Most of the time? Did I say something you understood, Will?"

He bit his lip, hesitating, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You said 'it hurts' once. And you...you were calling for your mother, I assume- unless you called someone else mama."

The psychiatrist was quiet. He looked down at the bed, spread the blanket out with his hand, looked back at the pillows. He avoided Will's eyes, and he instantly regretted bringing it up at all.

"Aw hell, I'm sorry Hannibal. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Was there anything else?" Will shook his head, but his eyes lied and lied poorly. "Will...please."

"You kept saying...no...nor something."  
"Norėti?"  
"Yeah." Will sighed. "What...does it mean?"

"Please, in Lithuanian." 

"Oh." Will was quiet then, not sure if he should say the rest. He reached for Hannibal's hand, placed his over it as he asked, "Who's Mischa?"

Hannibal pulled his hand away and stared at Will's cheek. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were saying that name a lot too. At first I thought maybe it was your mother but...I dunno, you wouldn't call your mom by her first name." Hannibal nodded, slowly, still avoided Will's eyes- unlike him, and it made Will's chest hurt, his ribs a few sizes too small for his heart and lungs and the air he needed.

Hannibal sighed. "I had a sister," he whispered, "once." The once made Will's ribs crack, his heart split open, and he saw Hannibal's jaw clench but his eyes waver. They looked filmy, wet.

He didn't think he could stand to see him cry again.

"She died very young," Hannibal admitted, and Will wanted to tell him to stop, to keep the pain away, locked back up where it couldn't touch the Hannibal he knew. Let it stay a phantom.

But Will wanted to know, and he hated himself for that.

"I'm sorry," Will said, bypassing reaching for Hannibal's hand and instead reaching up to stroke fingers along his cheek. He expected to be pushed away. Instead Hannibal turned and pressed his mouth to his palm- not a kiss exactly, but an oddly intimate gesture, as if he needed to breath something straight from Will's fingertips. Some truth, some stability.

Will providing stability would be the funniest thing the younger man had thought of, later, when he could reflect on it.

Hannibal was moving before Will could react, before he registered it. He was clutching at his shirt and fitting into the crook of his neck perfectly, body shaking and he clung to Will for dear life. Startled, Will sat there, slack, before he thought to wrap his arms around Hannibal, rest his cheek on the top of his head and stroke along his spine.

"She was perfect," he was whispered, "She had honey eyes and silk for hair. She smelled like flowers." Will could hear the years in his voice- on the verge of sobs again. "My Mischa was perfect."

Will continued to pet him gently, turning to press his lips into Hannibal's sandy-grey hair. "And she was taken from me."

"I'm sorry Hannibal," Will whispered, because he had nothing else to say. 

"Sometimes I hear her, at night," he admitted, nestling into Will's warmth. "Sometimes she laughs. Have you ever heard a child laugh and know the sun shone in their voice, Will?"

He shook his head. He hadn't. "She sounds perfect," he whispered into Hannibal's hair.

"She was."

There was silence for a moment, and then Hannibal was pulling back from Will's hold, looking away. "I apologize, Will," he whispered, wiping at one of his eyes. "I am still not feeling well."

Will reached out, brushing tears away from his other eye. "It's okay," he soothed. "Wanna lay back down?"

A nod, and Hannibal pressed back into the pillows and the mattress. Will thought for a minute, then slipped under the blanket, laying with him, facing him but keeping his distance, just watching. Watching like Hannibal usually did.

"I shouldn't mention it," Will said, "but I think you...thought I was her. You grabbed me and called me her name."

Hannibal said nothing, and Will continued because he was nervous and didn't know how to stop.

"The way you said her name...I don't think I've heard anyone say a name like that before." More silence, and Will pressed his lips together, hating himself. "Look, I'll let you get some more rest. I'll wait downstairs in case you need anything-"

"Will, wait. Please."

And Will waited, because that please was almost desperate and broken.

Hannibal reached out, pulling Will closer, the gap between them disappearing, and Will felt their legs tangling, Hannibal's arm slipping around him. "You bring me comfort," he whispered, "like her memory can. Like her laugh did. I apologize that my mind blurred the lines between you and she."

Will said nothing, slipping an arm under Hannibal's to stroke his back.

"No need to apologize," Will whispered, sliding in closer, as close as he could, until he could feel Hannibal's breath and the heat of his cheeks. His heart was hammering and he couldn't be sure why.

Hannibal smiled- the corners of it sad, but something traveling up to his eyes, something akin to gratitude. He leaned forward, brushed his lips to Will's in what might have been the faintest ghost of a kiss- something Will could have missed if he closed his eyes. Will watched him lean back, and then he was following, pressing his mouth to Hannibal's, slow and lazy and light- tender, afraid of hurting, of over stepping, of rejection. Hannibal only gripped him tighter, sighed softly and tilted his head to better learn Will's lips. The younger man's heart was hammering faster, and he wasn't sure if he was terrified or elated-

Probably, he'd think then, and definitely, he'd think later, a bit of both.

Will kissed the corner of Hannibal's mouth even after it ended, after Hannibal stopped to breathe, breathe in Will's warm, calming scent.

Not flowers and honey, not the warm sun over fresh grass- but earthy in a dormantly sweet way, musky undertones- and something with no name, no description, something completely Will that made Hannibal's throat close as he pulled the man to his chest and cradled him.

"Will," he whispered, and Will choked, because it was the same tone, same inflection- same voice he had used to whisper "Mischa" over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. This is the stuff I want to write forever.


	30. Will's fears about fatherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ralai](http://ralai.tumblr.com/)asked, "So i have this small idea lingering in my head for quite a while. Established relationship, Hannibal and Will are partners for a few years now and Hannibal wants to have a child, surrogate or from foster care author to chose, but he want her to be small enough to give her a name... The thing is, i want a stubborn Will who thinks he is not a parent material and Hannibal who is persuading him to have a child via sex... Or no sex.. I just want them to have a little girl named Mischa"

Will sat on his porch, watching the dogs in the low light of early evening. It's be dark within a half hour. He looked at his glass of whisky, tipped his head back and finished it off, letting the glass clink as he set it down on the wooden porch.

The dogs were chasing each other, one picking up a stick and running ahead of the pack in glee. Will wondered if he'd be able to explain this to someone, to make them understand why this was one of the purest forms of joy- why the dogs could be care free and love him and he wasn't afraid he was going to wreck their lives.

He heard Hannibal open the door behind him, but he didn't look back. He heard him move the empty glass, settle on the steps next to him, watch where his eyes were watching.

"You wouldn't lose this," he whispered, "I won't take the dogs from you."

"Can't cram the dogs into a house in Baltimore," Will pointed out. It sounded harsher than he meant. Some nights he'd claim they could- it wasn't that he didn't want to live with Hannibal, in fact over the course of their two years together, he'd wanted it more and more. He had half his stuff in Hannibal's home anyway- and it was a testament to their love that Hannibal had a few suits at Will's- and Will tried very hard to make sure the dog fur stayed far away from them.

"We don't have to live in Baltimore," Hannibal pointed out. "We can find a bigger house here. We could add on to this house if that's what you want." He was giving, now. Originally, he had planned it all out to Will, they'd live in Baltimore and it would be just lovely.

Will had rejected it, because he was petrified.

"Your patients?"

"I can commute," Hannibal said, "Long but not impossible. Or I will find a new office."

"This is pretty different from your place, Hannibal. Are you sure you'd be up to that?"

The man sighed, reaching over and taking Will's hand. Will knew he would be, he just asked to fill space, so his tongue had something to do. 

"I'd fuck up," Will finally said, staring at the large tree in his yard, "I'd fuck up royally. I'm not...I wouldn't be able to do it, Hannibal." He shook his head. "I'm not father material."

"I would disagree," Hannibal said, squeezing his hand. "You are affectionate, and have proven to care for those who had less control then yourself. Your treatment of your dogs is a testament to the possibilities fatherhood offers you."

"Dogs are easy," Will whispered, "Kids not so much. I feed the dogs, give them a roof and some attention, and they're good. A kid I'd...what if I made them like me, Hannibal?"

"Passionate?" Will blushed, shaking his head.

"No...unstable." Hannibal slipped, releasing Will's hand and slipping his arm around his shoulders.

"You wouldn't," he whispered, kissing Will's temple, "You're not unstable. You haven't been in quite some time." He swallowed the lump in his throat, wringing his hands together.

"What is Alana changes her mind? About being the surrogate?"

"Then we will find someone else."

"What if she changes her mind while she's pregnant? What if she...wants to keep the baby?" Hannibal smiled.

"She will not. You know Alana just as I do, Will. If that worries you, we will use a different surrogate. She simply wants to help, Will. She would like to see you happy."

Will sighed. "I'm just...I'm scared, Hannibal." He leaned over into the man, closed his eyes, wondered what it would be like to hold a little Hannibal in his arms, boy or girl it didn't matter, to see eyes like his staring up, looking at Will to show him or her the world.

Will felt butterflies. He wanted it. He didn't want it. He loved it and was terrified.

"William," Hannibal whispered, "Allow me to be honest with you." A moment of hesitation, then, "I am quite scared too."

"Really?" Will looked up at him, and Hannibal nodded, but he was smiling.

"But there's many things that out weigh the fear. And I am choosing to respect and acknowledge those emotions. Have you ever done something that originally held fear for you, but in the end, it was exactly what you desired?"

"I kissed you and here we are." Hannibal laughed at that, and Will was smiling, twisting to face him and wrap his arms around Hannibal's neck, kissing him softly. "If we do this," he whispered, "Please just...just don't make me do it alone. You're absolutely stuck with me."

"I will not make you do anything alone, Will." He kissed the tip of his noise, left Will laughing a breathy laugh. "Never."

"Would you want a boy or a girl?" Will knew the answer, but he had to ask.

"A girl."

"What would you name her?"

Hannibal gave a small, sad smile, and for a moment looked past Will at the warm evening grass, smelled flowers and honey. "Mischa."

Will nodded. He knew, but there was something about hearing Hannibal say it, seeing that sad longing in his eyes.

Will couldn't deny him his chance at having Mischa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I created feels again.


	31. Will reacts to a horror movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked how Tumblr thought Hannibal and Will would react to a horror movie, and said I would write up my favorite response!
> 
> My favorite came form [hanni-babe](http://hanni-babe.tumblr.com/), "Will would probably get pretty upset. I read somewhere that people who are sensitive to the emotions of others don’t take to horror movies kindly. Hannibal would enjoy it, and Will would want to. He would really try to. But I think he would end up panicking or crying halfway through it. So Hannibal would have to get up and take out the DVD and turn the tv off, and Will is apologizing saying no no no keep watching you want to see how it ends. And Hannibal tells him he is more important than a movie, and he can finish watching it anytime.
> 
> Then they cuddle and kiss and when Will stops crying probably they do the sex."

Will had put up with the first ten minutes of the film without much issue. In the dark, nestled into the couch and Hannibal, it had all seemed okay. He could keep it separate from reality.

But with the minutes passing now, each one brought a shadow that moved in a way that seemed all wrong- made Will sure for a moment they were not alone, the monsters and ghouls in the TV were actually in the room, reaching with shadow tendrils for him.

He burrowed closer to Hannibal, staring at the TV, his breath quiet but harsh. Hannibal didn't seem moved in the slightest.

When there was something in the corner, and the girl in the center of the screen was screaming, Will buried his face into Hannibal's chest, nearly sobbing and shaking, muttering "no no no" over and over again. It was in the corner of the room, all shadows and pitless eyes. It was reaching for him all claws and ragged, used teeth.

It was real, and Will could forget where he was and choke on his scream.

Hannibal turned, looked at the man burrowing into him and shaking, and grabbed the remote, quickly clicking the TV off and clutching Will in one arm. "Will," he whispered, and Will looked up, shaking his head.

"No, no, don't," he whimpered, "You can f-finish it. I'll go upstairs or something. You have to know how it ends."

"William, you would have a panic attack in your state upstairs alone."

"Not in bed," Will whispered, "I feel safe there."

Hannibal contemplated this for only a moment, then stood up, scooping Will up into his arms and making his way for the stairs. Will squirmed for a moment, then held on, protesting, "No, Hannibal! Please go back to the movie!"

Hannibal laid Will out on the bed, crawling over him to settle his weight gently onto his body, Will settling and accepting the kisses Hannibal peppered along his jawline.

"Will," he whispered, "I don't give a damn about the film. You are of far greater importance. Now," he placed a soft kiss to his lips, "How can I chase the nightmares away?"

Will blushed, looked at Hannibal's mouth in the dark, and Hannibal smiled, pressing into him with his mouth, their hips rocking carefully together. He kissed Will until the man was breathless- he undressed him as Will whimpered and whispered to him, left him naked and perfect in the dark just long enough to strip himself.

With his fingers inside Will, the younger man squirmed, panted, told Hannibal he was too much, he was everything. When he was fully pushed inside his body, pushing him down into the mattress, Will had no words, only broken sounds as he clutched at Hannibal, wrapped his legs around his waist and attempted to meld the two of them together.

Hannibal kissed him endlessly, breathlessly, kissed him to orgasm and into the afterglow high and through his own. Will's lips were kiss swollen by the time he was under the blanket, Hannibal kissing at the back of his neck as he pushed his back into the older man's chest, sleeping soundly, dreamless with no shadows clawing at him.

He was safe in bed because Hannibal was there, and even the nightmares were afraid of Hannibal.


	32. Show me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [itsbatcountry](http://itsbatcountry.tumblr.com/) asked, "Oh my God, could you please write an alternative ending about how they discuss Hannibal's masturbation habits? :D"
> 
> Continuation of prompt #24.

When Hannibal untangled from Will in the chair, the younger man stared at him with those wide, admiring eyes, watched him as he straightened his jacket and vest, and then stood up, arms wrapping around him again.

Hannibal found he was alright with Will not being done touching him. The affection was still quite the appreciated surprise- and the way Will's body fit against his as the man kissed his jawline was sublime.

Will gave a little squeak as he moved, blushing, pressing against Hannibal's erection and stammering, "I-I'm sorry. Uhm..." he hesitated a moment, biting at his lower lip, "D-Do you want me to...?"

Hannibal chuckled, kissing Will's forehead. "That is quite alright Will, I expect nothing of you. Please, sit, we can continue your session."

"That's not fair to you." Will was frowning, rubbing against Hannibal slowly and not helping his arousal. He played his fingers into the ends of Hannibal's hair, the post orgasmic buzz he was feeling making him feel bold.

"You are not helping the situation, William," Hannibal whispered, chuckling. "You would not be comfortable touching me." Will's silence was affirmative. "Then we shall forget about it, and continue with the session."

"You could do it." Will stared up at Hannibal, then at the tip of his nose. "I mean...I wouldn't mind."

Hannibal regarded Will curiously- attempting to decipher if he was just attempting to be accommodating, or if there was some desire, some curiosity there. By his burning cheeks, he assumed the latter.

Hannibal chuckled, pressing his forehead to Will's. "You did ask to discuss my masturbation habits."

Even the tip of Will's nose was red at that point. He tried to say something, couldn't and pinched his mouth shut- but gave a slight nod. Hannibal kissed his nose- silly and comforting if you were to ask Will- and then untangled from him, walking over to his desk and perching on the corner of it. He was watching Will, and when Will turned, he was palming himself, carefully, making Will's throat dry and tongue heavy.

"Walk me through it," Will breathed, and Hannibal wondered if the man knew what he was asking. 

"Will-"

"Please," Will whispered, walking closer, dropping to his knees to stare up at Hannibal. "Tell me what you like. I want to know."

Hannibal groaned- making quick work of opening his pants and pulling himself free. Will was staring, eyes wide, hungry, and Hannibal had imagined that look before, but did he dare admit that to Will?

Perhaps. Not just yet.

"Do you like a tight grip?" Will asked, and Hannibal wondered what he would do with that information. What he could do.

"Yes," he admitted, stroking along his length, one full stroke then a short one along the head, then a full one. Will watched, mouth slightly open.

"What do you think about?"

Hannibal hesitated, instead moaning low in his throat as he stroked faster. Will didn't seem to like his lack of answer, because he reached out, gripped at Hannibal's thighs, his face dangerously close- that mouth something Hannibal wanted to push into and lose himself in.

"Have you ever thought of me?"

Hannibal felt his chest clench, his mind not as clear as it should have been, Will's eyes burning holes into him. This had not been smart.

"Tell me you have," Will breathed, leaning over to nuzzle one of Hannibal's thigh as the man's stomach tightened, slowly, rhythmically.

"Yes," Hannibal hissed, baring his teeth slightly. Will grinned.

"What do you do to me?"

Hannibal pushed his hips up slightly, driving into his hand, still not speaking. Suddenly he wanted Will to guess. He wanted to hear Will say all the things he'd ever thought of.

"Have I ever climbed into your lap," Will whispered, "ground down into your thigh and let you fuck my hand til you cum?"

Hannibal was startled at how accurate that fantasy had been. He nodded, once, and Will grinned wickedly. "Do you think about fucking my mouth, Hannibal?"

"More than you'd like," Hannibal said, returning the wicked smile, his cock leaking now- his orgasm so close the corners of his vision were hazy, fading to white.

"Somehow," Will whispered, "I doubt that." He pressed his mouth to Hannibal's thigh, kissed through the fabric, "Do you ever fuck anything else?"

"Will-"

"I'd be sad if you didn't." He turned, looked back up at Hannibal, and it would be so easy to brush the head of his cock against Will's mouth. Despite claiming he wasn't comfortable touching Hannibal- yet- he was sure the younger man would open for him, would suck him down. It was tempting enough that Hannibal had to strain against it. 

"Will." It was a warning- he had been ready the moment that boy dropped down to his knees in front of him. Will gave him a look of mock innocence- easily frayed at the seams.

"So when you fuck my ass, am I on top, or are you pressing me down into something so I can barely breathe?" Hannibal gasped, and Will openly smirked. "I'd like to be on top someday, I think. Get to see your face. But there's something about the idea of you pushing me so far into a mattress that you can barely hear me cry." He ran his hands along Hannibal's thighs, catching his eyes and holding them. "I bet you'd fuck me until I came and then keep fucking me until I could again."

Hannibal groaned, leaning back, head dropping back slightly, cumming into his palm, careful in his weakened state to make sure Will stayed clean- although it was a difficult thing to force himself to do.

Will watched, took in the way Hannibal arched slightly, the slight flush of his cheeks, the way his irises seemed ever-so-slightly bigger.

Will didn't wait for him to regain his breath. He grabbed his hand and pulled it away, running his tongue along it, moaning because the man didn't taste at all the way he'd thought- he had a spice that made Will's mind go blank, that made him want to strip down and climb on top of him in ways he could barely believe.

Hannibal grabbed Will with his other hand, pulling him up slightly as he leaned over, kissing him, tongue pushing into his mouth until Will was breathless.

"You," Hannibal breathed, "Are terrible naughty, William."

Will grinned, suddenly very sure he wanted Hannibal to see just how naughty he could be.


	33. Hannibal is injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "Will you write a fic where Hannibal and Will are on a case and Hannibal gets shot? Oh WOW and will freaks out? Please. I can't wait to read oh WOW awesome"

They had the killer cornered in his apartment. SWAT was standing at the ready, Jack with his shot gun aimed at the door. Will stood behind him, handgun drawn, the metal heated up in his hands to a comfortable temperature. Steps back, behind one of the SWAT men, Hannibal stood, waiting. Waiting because Will wasn't going in that building without him. Waiting because Will had picked his brain, bounced ideas off of him, in order to put a face to this man. He needed Hannibal in case he needed to think again- so someone could reflect his thoughts back to him.

Jack gave the signal and the door burst open, the bodies flowing inside in a wave. The entrance hall was cleared and they made their way into the kitchen- clear as well.

"We know he's here," Jack said, signalling with his hand as two of the SWAT members pushed into the living room. It was a two level apartment, and that left the rooms upstairs. He signaled and they turned, Jack holding his hand out to Will to stay down here.

Will lowered his gun, watching them disappear upstairs, and Hannibal closed the gap, reaching for the small of his back and pressing a hand to it.

"He's gotta be here," Will said, making his way back into the kitchen. In the other room the two SWAT members were clearing a closet, checking for signs that someone had bolted.

Will stared out the backdoor of the kitchen, at the small fenced in yard, thick around the rims with foliage and trees- blocking it off from the world.

It wasn't so much that he saw movement as he felt it in the air.

He was shoving the door open and tearing into the yard, raising his gun. Behind him Hannibal called his name, but Will didn't hear, could only hear the blood pulsing in his temples. The man burst from one of the over grown shrubs, so under cared for that it was pushing up along the side of a tree, and held his gun out, baring his teeth at Will.

He fired once. Will attempted to anchor himself into the ground and fired back- a round to the man's thigh. The guy stumbled, and Will wondered if the bullet had missed him or if he hadn't felt it yet. He looked down, didn't see blood welling up through his clothing, didn't feel that burning ache.

Will didn't know what possessed him to look behind him, when there was a man staggering, still armed. But he did, a quick glance, long enough to see the bullet had gone right past him-

But not Hannibal.

Will's eyes widened as he took in the man, crumpled down on his knees, and turned, tearing the balls of his feet into the ground as he closed the distance between them in less than a breath, dropping down to his knees and shaking.

"Hannibal," he said, voice cracking, and the man was gritting his teeth, not looking at Will but ahead of them. Will turned, saw the killer raising his gun, and Will raised his faster, emptying the remaining bullets into his gut and chest. The man dropped and Will let his gun fall, reaching for Hannibal. "Fuck, Hannibal, hold on." He needed to get up and call for an EMT. He needed to call for Jack.

All he could do was clutch onto the man, who was shaking his head.

"Will," he breathed, and Will knew it hurt. He could hear it in his voice. "It's not-"

"Jack!" Will was screaming, unable to move. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. JACK!" He pulled Hannibal against him, the man losing his shaky balance and falling into the embrace. Will saw blood on his suit and had no idea where he had been shot. He just held him and realized his face was wet.

He had no idea when he started crying.

"JACK!" He screamed, again, voice breaking, throat feeling tight and raw, and the man appeared, filling the doorway, took on look at him, and then was hollering back, calling for help.

They had barely been able to pull Will off of Hannibal.

*

Jack had kept Will back as they moved Hannibal to the ambulance. He had held him by the arm and screamed at him to get a hold of himself- a man was dead, he needed to know why.

Will wanted to say because he'd hurt Hannibal- touched well more than a single perfect hair on that body. 

All he could stammer out was he did what he had to do. Jack frowned. He didn't like that.

Will noticed the ambulance wasn't moving, and when Jack finally released his arm for a moment he made a mad dash for it, found Hannibal sitting in the back with an EMT taping a bandage to his side, naked from the waist up. Will slowed down for the last few steps, the EMT looking up and about to tell him to get lost, but Hannibal was smiling at him- although it looked pained.

"You're-"  
"Going to be fine," Hannibal said. "The bullet pierced me, but barely. Not close enough to anything to cause damage. Just some blood loss and...discomfort."

The way he said discomfort told Will it fucking hurt. Will nodded, stepping up to the edge of the ambulance and reaching out, taking Hannibal's hand.

"I'm sorry," Will said, "if I'd acted faster."

"Do not take responsibility for his actions," Hannibal said, his eyes looking tired. His touch was cold. Will watched as the EMT moved away, and then reached out, hands finding Hannibal's face, cupping it gently- his cheeks were pallid, it made Will's heart skip a painful beat- and dragged him in for a kiss, whimpering into it, the corners of his eyes stinging.

He'd never kissed Hannibal outside the security of his office or home before. He'd never dared to, not where there were watching eyes. And Will knew he was being watched, but he didn't care.

He could have lost Hannibal.

If that bullet had moved few inches in, he could have.

A few inches in and up, he probably would have.

Hannibal made a little noise of appreciating at the way Will's lips were moving, and Will didn't know how long he had been kissing him. But when he pulled back he was breathless and there was color to Hannibal's lips. Will blushed, mumbling an apology, and Hannibal smiled and pulled him in for another one, allowing Will to forget the eyes that were watching, burning into him.

Jack's felt like bullets, but even those faded.


	34. Hannibal doesn't like PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "Can you write some fluff? Like... Hannibal doesn't like pda, but Will always tries to hold hands or steal a kiss just to tease him. And sometimes even Hannibal can't hold back..."

Hannibal always kept a certain demeanor when out in public. An air of pleasant detachment, as if he could easily pull away from any situation or conversation and be none the worse for wear. It required a certain type of space, a certain stoicness, all things Will did not possess, nor did he really understand. Well, he understood, but he didn't get Hannibal's need for them- to keep things so professional.

He didn't talk about their relationship when it started. He kept his lips locked and pretended nothing was different- but he couldn't hold back the smiles, the little glances. Beverly noticed- but then again, Will would, thinking back later in life, realize of course she did. 

Standing now, next to Hannibal in the lab, with only Beverly there, it was hard to keep from reaching for Hannibal, to clutch at his arm, kiss his cheek. It was only Beverly, she certainly wouldn't mind. Hell, Will didn't think anyone would really mind if he at least showed a little affection- though he knew he'd hear about it from Jimmy and Brian, would get looks from Jack.

Hannibal was mid sentence when Will slipped his arms around one of Hannibal's, leaning into him silently. Beverly's eyes flicked to him and a smile played at her mouth, while Hannibal stopped what he was saying to look at Will.

"Will?"

Will stared up at him. "Hm?"

"What are you doing? Do you feel ill?"

"No I..." Will sighed, pulling away with a frown. "Never mind."

"I think he just wants a little attention," Beverly pointed out with a smile, and Hannibal frowned.

"Public displays of such affection are not...an enjoyed endeavor," he reasoned, and Beverly frowned.

"You seriously have issues with PDA?" She shook her head, grabbing Will and dragging him forcefully back to Hannibal, pushing him into the slightly taller man so Hannibal was forced to grab him. "There! Look, nothing burned down. Jeez."

"Agent Katz," Hannibal said, righting Will, who looked at Beverly for a second, then back at Hannibal, and with a deep breath threw his arms around Hannibal's neck, pressing his mouth to the man's for a hastened kiss. Will heard Beverly make a little squeal like sound, felt Hannibal tense, hands gripping his biceps, ready to push him away-

But he hesitated, and Will smiled, nudging at his mouth sweetly, trying to slip closer- to remind Hannibal just how perfectly he fit in against him. He wanted to push his luck, but was afraid at the same time if he did, he might never get Hannibal to kiss him in public again. So he broke the kiss with a playful nudge of his nose against Hannibal's, smiling.

"You two are so cute," Beverly said, "God, I might vomit." She was smiling through out the thing, though, and Will noticed with a satisfied joy that Hannibal didn't seem to want to meet her eyes right away.

*

Beverly had been the easiest hurdle. If it was just her, Will might get a kiss. Nothing like that first one, but it was better than nothing. Around anyone else, Hannibal still kept his distance. Sometimes he would take Will's hand, but only when he felt it as not noticeable

Still, Will was convinced to get some affection out of Hannibal. In the nearly empty room of his lecture hall, Hannibal seated at his desk, Alana opposite him, discussing the analysis of a profile Will had helped put together, he couldn't help but want to slip right into Hannibal's lap, curl up, continue the conversation feeling his warm embrace and smelling his cologne that drove Will mad.

One of Will's shirts had ended up smelling like Hannibal's cologne, after a rather rushed evening together where Will had left it on. He still had yet to wash it- he didn't wear it, but he was guilty of wrapping it around his pillow at night and nuzzling into it to sleep. He was sure Hannibal would have a field day with that information. And hand wash the clothing himself.

Beverly was leaning against the desk, listening to the two, but watching Will from where he was sitting on the corner of the desk. He met her eyes, gave her a questioning look, then drifted his eyes to Hannibal. She smiled, raised an eyebrow, then nodded.

A silent dare. She knew him so well.

Will grinned to himself, then slipped off the desk, standing behind Hannibal and looking at the notes he had in front of him as he spoke to Alana. Will leaned until he was pressed against him, dared to run his hand down Hannibal's arm and fit every curve.

Hannibal continued to talk, but he gave Will a quick glance of his eyes- and Alana was watching, seeming more confused than anything. Will was fairly sure she'd never even seen Hannibal take his hand.

Will turned, daring to breath in as he nestled Hannibal's hair, smelled his cologne and felt those warm little flutterings in his belly. Hannibal huffed a sigh at that.

"William," he said, turning to him, "Is there something you need?"

"Hm? No, nothing." He backed off, let Hannibal turn back to Alana, and settled back on the desk- this time close enough to Hannibal to touch. Under the desk he let his foot trace Hannibal's leg, the top of his calf and beginning of his thigh, smiling. Hannibal flicked his eyes to him again, but seemed intent on acting as if nothing was happening- saving face for Alana.

Will was pretty sure she knew he was doing something.

Hannibal pulled his chair in closer, a small twitch at the corner of his mouth, disrupting Will's actions. Will frowned, then decided to hell with it all, and slipped right off the desk, ready to settle right onto Hannibal's lap-

Until he moved at the last moment, reaching for a paper towards the other end of the desk. Will ended up sprawled on the floor with a thud, and Alana was standing up instantly, asking frantically if he was okay. Will saw Beverly looking- and while her eyes were concerned she was grinning so much he thought her cheeks might tear.

He reminded himself he owed her for that.

Hannibal looked down at him, frowning. "Are you quite alright, Will?"

"Yeah," he said, blushing, reaching up to tug at his hair.

"And are you quite finished with your harassment?" Will nodded, slowly standing up and grimacing at the ache in his hip. He might end up with a bruise.

Alana sat back down, eyeing him still, and Will was about to settle back on the far corner of the desk, when Hannibal's arm hooked around his waist, pulling him back and down so he was settled on Hannibal's thigh. The man pressed a kiss into his curls, sighing audibly enough for everyone to hear, "What am I going to do with you, dear Will?"

And then he resumed his conversation with Alana, as if Will wasn't being held in his lap, as if nothing has occurred. Alana had a look of shock in her eyes, but she attempted to keep her attention on Hannibal, while Will looked at Beverly, who was still grinning, nodding her head in approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, after tonight's episode, I needed this.


	35. What are friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "Oh hi!I was thinking.... You love Beverly, I love Beverly, and she's the biggest Hannigram shipper... Why don't they have a thresome"

Will wasn't exactly sure what she'd think of it, staring at him across the table with her beer in hand. Will wasn't exactly sure what he thought of it, except that maybe Hannibal would enjoy it.

Hannibal had that air about him that he liked to watch.

"Look it's crazy," Will said, pushing his beer from one hand to the other, "And I, uh...I totally understand if you're not interested."

"Jesus Graham, ask me before I have to order another beer." Her second one was almost empty, and in an attempt to put this off another minute he got up and walked to the bar, ordering them both another one. Beverly took it with a smile, pointing it at him and saying, "Now talk."

"Well...it's just. I guess I wanna do something...special for Hannibal."

"We talking romantic dinner special or fuzzy handcuffs special?" Will choked, and Beverly laughed. "Fuzzy handcuff special then. What's he into? Is that why you need me, need someone to explain it?"

"No...not exactly." Will took a long drink from his beer. "I...I was thinking maybe...maybe you'd want to...join us sometime." He looked down at the table, studied his short nails for a minute, before looking up, finding Beverly staring at him in an amused sort of shock.

"Will," she said around a laugh, "Oh my god, are you asking me to have a threesome with you?"

"Well," he started, reaching back to rub his neck. "Uh...yeah. I am."

She took a drink of her beer, shaking her head. "Why me? Why not Alana?"

"Alana would be complicated. I wouldn't feel comfortable."

"And you feel comfortable with me?"

"Of course." Will answered faster than he expected, and by Beverly's expression, faster than she admitted too. "And it's not for sure. I wanted to...surprise Hannibal. You know how he's always observing...I thought he might want to watch or something." He shrugged a shoulder.

"So...would it actually be the three of us...or just you and me?"

"I don't know," Will admitted. "Does that make it even more awkward?" Beverly shrugged a shoulder, and Will felt his cheeks burning. "Fuck, forget I said anything. I'm sorry Bev, this is just going to make things awkward between us now, isn't it?"

Beverly watched him for a moment, before she stood up, beer in one hand. She took the two steps around the table and gripped onto Will's shoulder with her free hand, bending down to press her mouth to his- all within a few blinks of the eye. Will froze, didn't tense up though- felt the way her mouth moved differently from Hannibal before she pulled back from the quick kiss.

"There," she said, "Now we both made them awkward. So, what do I wear?"

*

Will knew the night had two options. One, Hannibal accepted the surprise and this actually happened, or two- he was put off, probably angry, and Will fucked the two most important relationships in his life up.

Still, it was worth a shot. If Hannibal was interested, Will felt like it would be quite the little boost in confidence that Will was indeed the right man for him. After all, no one could read Hannibal, but if Will could at least guess correctly-

The knock at Hannibal's door startled Will, even though he knew it was coming. Hannibal looked at Will, the look of I'm not expecting anyone, and Will shrugged a shoulder.

"I have a surprise for you." Will got off the couch, wine glass in hand, and slipped off to the door, leaving Hannibal sipping at his own wine, intrigued. When he returned with Beverly in tow, Hannibal was further intrigued- though it kept it masked.

"Agent Katz," he said, standing up, "Will failed to mention you would be joining us this evening. Please, come in. Allow me to get you a glass of wine." He slipped out of the room, Beverly smiling at him, then leaning over and elbowing Will.

"Relax," she whispered, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You relax. You don't have to share a bed with him if he says no."

"If I say no to what, darling?" Hannibal returned, hanging Beverly a glass who thanked him, smiling at Will with extra charm. Will shivered. The pet name told him Hannibal knew something was up.

"Well, uh...I...I wanted to surprise you."

"With Agent Katz company?" He chuckled. "Well, it is appreciated, she is a very charming woman." He raised his glass to her and Beverly smiled, raising hers briefly and then taking a sip.

"Not uh...no quite." Will took a deep breath. "I thought maybe it'd be exciting if Beverly...joined us and...uhm, well-"

"Will asked me to have a threesome with you two," Beverly broke in, Will's embarrassment too painful for her to allow it continue. "Granted, if you're into that thing. He wasn't quite sure."

Hannibal flicked his eyes from Beverly to Will, saw his lover's cheeks were scarlet and he was averting his eyes. With a chuckle Hannibal leaned in, tipping Will's chin up and kissing him gently.

"Let me take this, dear Will," Hannibal said, taking his wine glass from him, "I believe you may need another glass."

"So that's a yes?" Beverly asked, elbowing Will, and Hannibal gave her a devious smile- one of the kinds he reserved for Will, and it sent warm shivers down her spine and stomach.

"I believe it is, Agent Katz."

"Then you better just call me Beverly," she pointed out, "Unless you're into something like that."

*

Everything felt like a liquid blur until Will found himself where he was now, naked and pressed along Beverly, devouring her mouth.

He remembered Hannibal refusing to do anything until he drank another glass of wine, to ease his nerves. He remembered Hannibal complimenting him on his choice- that Beverly would be best suited to keep him comfortable. She had laughed and told Hannibal he'd have to try harder to flirt with her.

He'd smile and she had taken a quick drink of wine, and he won that battle.

Will remembered making it upstairs, into the bedroom, and then it got hazy. Hannibal had guided him to the bed, had kissed his cheek and told him not to worry, that he was sure he was in good hands with Beverly, who had winked at Hannibal and kissed Will's cheek, telling him to relax.

Then Hannibal had settled in his chair in the corner, watching, and he'd told Beverly to kiss Will.

He'd controlled every movement from that moment on.

Will whimpered into Beverly's mouth as she dragged her nails along his back- making him bite at her lower lip. He wasn't used to those hard points, instead had grown accustomed to Hannibal's short, blunt nails.

Hannibal noticed the way Will arched, and he said, calmly- still fully dressed, the only one in the room with any bit of clothing on at all- "Scratch him again, Beverly."

She did and Will pulled his mouth away, crying out. Beverly grinned and rolled them over, straddling his lower stomach, his cock hard and brushing up against her backside. Will stared up at her, a little awe struck, and she gave him that lazy, casual smile of hers, before looking back at Hannibal, waiting.

"What do you want him to do, Agent Katz?"

Beverly looked back to Will, rocking her hips slightly against him, and Will ran his hands along her legs.

"Want me to share or just guide him?" She didn't look at Hannibal, she kept staring at Will, her dark eyes inky and drawing Will in.

Will hoped she'd tell him exactly what to do.

"I believe dear Will may need some direction," Hannibal said, shifting, "Please, he is yours for the moment."

Beverly grinned, sliding off of Will and falling onto her back.

"Okay Will," she said, taking his hand and pressing it between her thighs. His cheeks burned the moment on contact, his fingers tracing along her lips, before he pressed his thumb to her clit and her breath snagged. "What you're doing now," she whispered, and he watched the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath, "Keep at it- but use your tongue."

Hannibal expected Beverly to have to tell Will again. Beverly expected to have to coax Will, get Hannibal's help.

Will was between her thighs before she realized he was moving, slipping her legs over his shoulders and burying his face at their juncture, his tongue tracing up her lips before pressing to her clit, circling around it and then flicking against it. Beverly gave a small cry, clutching at the sheets, then a rushed exhaled.

"Damn," she whispered, laughing a little because she simply couldn't help it, gently lifting her hips to help Will get the rhythm she liked. "Dr. Lecter I m-may have to steal him after this." She moaned again, tilting her head back, Will letting his tongue trace down to press against her entrance, tasting her really for the first them, and then moving back to her clit with renewed vigor. She choked on her breath, lifting up slightly to reach down and tug at his hair, the whole time feeling Hannibal's eyes burning holes into them.

Will was pressing himself into the mattress, hard and leaking and not sure exactly what he wanted. He wanted Hannibal to join him- but at the same time he wanted Hannibal to tell him exactly what he should be doing- if watching was that exciting for him, Will wanted to give him the best show he could.

And he wanted to push so far into Beverly that she was screaming. He hadn't expected that.

Beverly tugged at his hair suddenly, gasping, body shaking, and he tasted her orgasm more than anything else. He let her ride it out on his tongue, before she fell back, panting and staring up at the ceiling, and Hannibal finally unfolded from his chair, walking over. Will was just pushing himself up, mouth and chin wet, a hazy, aroused smile on his face, and Hannibal was digging a hand into his hair, bending over and kissing his mouth like he wanted to devour Will's lips and tongue. Will gasped, struggling to sit up, to claw at Hannibal.

"Please come play," Will whispered, and Hannibal was tearing his jacket off, his vest- tossing them behind him without a care. Will could count on one hand how many times that had happened.

Will tried to fumble with his tie, couldn't manage it, and let him to worry about it, instead opening his pants and pulling his cock free- hard, but Will would have been rather depressed if at this point he wasn't- and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking happily and grasping at Hannibal's hips.

Beverly had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching, keenly interested. Will had a feeling she would tease him about it later.

"So Graham's good with his mouth with both of us."

Or now, perhaps.

Hannibal chuckled, before groaning, tipping his head back for a moment. Beverly sat up then, leaning forward to press herself along Will's side and reach under him, grasping his cock and stroking. Will groaned around Hannibal's cock, before the psychiatrist was pushing him back, stripping of the rest of his clothing and then forcing Will down to the bed, on his stomach. Beverly watched as Hannibal opened his bedside table, dropped a little bottle on the bed after coating his fingers, and her eyes were wide.

"You're going to fuck him."

Hannibal climbed onto the bed, parting Will's thighs and slipping between them. Instinctively, Will raised his ass, waiting impatiently as he worried at his lower lip.

"Would you rather I not, Beverly?" Hannibal looked at her, and she shivered as he said her name. She could see why Will was in such a hurry to please this guy- he made her ache in ways she hadn't quite expected.

"Oh no, I want you to," she said with a laugh, "Just never thought I'd get to see it."

Hannibal smiled, holding her eyes, as he slipped two slick fingers into Will. The younger man cried out, pushing back against them, groaning as Hannibal scissored his fingers. When he curled them, Will jerked, cursing, eyes nearly rolling, and Beverly was on fire all over again.

When Hannibal slipped a third finger in and Will started jerking his had, she considered asking him if she could do it. Something about see Will so undone was leaving her soaking wet-

More so than just the orgasm he'd caused already.

Hannibal was smiling, and when he pulled out, Will whimpered, even as Hannibal rolled him onto his back, looked at Beverly devilish, inclining his head.

Oh.

"You're sure?" she asked, and Hannibal nodded. Beverly crawled over, straddling Will but facing Hannibal, let the psychiatrist grasp his lover's cock and guide it into her. Will gasped, choked back a sound, and if Beverly could think she'd wonder if his senses were overloaded. As it where she could only tip her bead back and gasp, Hannibal's hands going to her hips and guiding her movements. She let him, leaning forward and in a moment of bravery crashing their mouths together.

The way his tongue slipped past her lips as if they melted and ran along her own, Beverly thought it a miracle Will ever let the man breathe with that mouth of his.

Will was propped up slightly, running his hands along Beverly's thighs and ass, watching the kiss until Hannibal pulled away and dipped his head down, lips wrapping around on of her nipples and leaving her gasping.

"Fuck," Will groaned, tossing his head back. "This is too much." His body was on fire, stomach clenching and unclenching, making his cock ache.

"Not yet," Hannibal breathed, feeling Beverly's hands running down his chest, before she grasped him, stroked him in time with the way Will was fucking her, biting at her lower lip. He smiled, let his eyelids drop for a moment, before he pressed his mouth to her neck and slipped a hand down to tease her clit as she rode Will.

Will was arching, tormented- loving Beverly's slick heat but aching to have Hannibal inside him. He heard Beverly cry out sharply, welt her body squeezing him, and bit his tongue to keep his orgasm at bay, panting even as she lifted off him, slumping onto the bed next to him.

Hannibal wasted no time slipping Will over, one hand on the little bottle left on the bed. He was slick and pushing into Will within seconds, and Will was screaming, pushing back and impaling himself on Hannibal, shaking his curls and gasping.

"Oh fuck Hannibal," he cried, "I'm so close, please-" He broke off when Hannibal pushed into him, hit his prostate and made him gasp, before pulling and thrusting back in swiftly, deeply.

Beverly was watching in a posy orgasmic high, the way Will writhed around and pushed back against Hannibal, gasping for breath, while Hannibal leaned over him and bared his teeth, let Will rip moan after moan from his throat. She slid further up the bed, reaching for Will and curling around him to find his mouth and ravish it, each little sound he made being swallowed up and stored inside her for later.

She kissed him as Hannibal reached beneath him, grasped his cock, slick from Beverly's excitement, and stroked. She kissed him as he scrambled to get into both touches- Hannibal hand and Hannibal's cock. She kissed him as he cried out into her waiting mouth, cumming with a ferocity that made Hannibal growl and empty into his body.

She only stopped kissing him so that Will could turn and Hannibal could press him down into the bed, kissing him passionately into his afterglow.

*

Will wasn't exactly sure if they flopped down to their backs shortly after, all three of them pressed just close enough to touch, or if they sat in a daze between. He wasn't sure any of them knew.

He lay in between them, his hand clutching at Hannibal's, squeezing it, wanting the contact. Next to him Beverly had pressed her leg up against his, and he realized it was comforting.

"Is the sex between you two always that good?" Will blushed, but Hannibal was chuckling.

"There are nights it is even better, Agent Katz. Will didn't scream terribly badly this time."

"I may have kept his mouth busy."

Hannibal chuckled, rolling onto his side to kiss Will's cheek and give Beverly one of his charming smiles.

"I believe, Will," he whispered, "If you ever have any other ideas to surprise me, you had best execute them without delay." Beverly laughed as Will blushed more, rolling onto her side and resting a hand on his chest, propping her head up.

"Remember I'm just a phone call away if you need another body. Or," she grinned, "An audience." They laughed, and Beverly pressed a kiss to Will's cheek- innocent enough. "After all, what are friends for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beverly just lived the Hannigram fangirl dream.


	36. A brief discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "Please, please, please, write some fluff! I NEED it after the last episode! Something of your liking. Cuddles, kissing, fluff in general, doesn't matter what, but... PLEASE WRITE SOMETHING! (love our fics, btw, thank you for everything ^^)"

Will flopped down onto the couch gracelessly, smiling as he stretched out, belly full and mind warm and heavy with wine. Had it been anyone else, Hannibal would have felt those nagging claws of annoyance at the action- but with Will it was acceptable. It was expected. It was even welcome.

Hannibal was at the fireplace, watching the flames crackle. Outside, it was cold- bitterly so, Will knew, and he was more than pleased to not have to face leaving Hannibal's warm house until the morning. He watched Hannibal, as the man killed the lights and left them in only the glow of the fire as he moved to the couch. Will lifted up enough for Hannibal to settle in, then rested his head and shoulders in his lap, Hannibal sipping at a glass of wine and running his hand down Will's chest and stomach in a single soothing motion.

"Want to hear about the case Jack has me consulting on?" Will asked, and Hannibal watched his wine swirl in his glass for a moment.

"No."

Will furrowed his brow. Hannibal always wanted to hear about the cases.

"Uhm, okay. The one we just closed?" Hannibal shook his head, took another sip. "How about-"

"Nothing of that nature, Will."

Will pursed his lips, stayed silent. He wasn't sure what else to talk about. He always talked cases with Hannibal, even in times like this- in the calmer, more intimate points of the evening. Eventually it all dissolved into Hannibal's mouth pushing the words far from his mind, but it was a starting point.

"What do you want to talk about?" Will asked, as Hannibal set his wine aside. The man was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"What do you desire in life, Will?"

"Huh?" He blinked, reached up and adjusted his glasses as Hannibal's hand rubbed along his belly, soothing and sweet.

"If your life were to become exactly what you desire," he whispered, not looking at Will but at the fire in the distance, "What would it be like?"  
Will shifted around, sucked on his bottom lip for a moment. "Well, I don't know if I'd look at mutilated bodies every day of my life, for a start." He gave a dry laugh, one that Hannibal didn't share with him. "I think I'd keep teaching. It's easy to talk at people and not have to listen. Then maybe I'd still be doing some good, helping to save lives." His hands fidgeted at his sides slightly, wanted to take Hannibal's but didn't want him to stop the light touches. Will was ashamed at how much he loved when Hannibal would gently rub along his belly like this after dinner as they relaxed. "I like where I am. I don't think I'd move. I like the open space, the solitude. It's perfect for the dogs. I'd fish more, though. A lot more."

He laughed, and Hannibal nodded.

"And what of the future? How would your life story unfold?" Will frowned, didn't speak right away, wondering why Hannibal was asking.

Then it dawned on him that he hadn't mentioned Hannibal at all, and that the man was fishing. That maybe he wanted to hear what Hannibal thought of an ideal future with him.

"You wanna know how you fit into it?"

The honest nod threw Will off balance. Had he not been laying down he might have fallen.

"Well...you want the honest to god truth, or the middle ground that might be acceptable?"

Hannibal gave him a small smile, the kind that crinkled the corners of his eyes ever so slightly. "The truth, dear Will. Always."

"Okay." Will took a breath, sighing as Hannibal's hand continued to pet him. "You'd move out of Baltimore and in with me. I wouldn't have to drive over an hour to see you, wouldn't have to feel like I'm choking in this city. Ideally, I'd have to have the house redone. I'd want you to be happy. Infinite funds speaking, I'd have my kitchen gutted and rebuilt exactly as you wanted it. I know that's probably the best thing I could do to make you comfortable." He took another breath, trying to find the courage to continue- unsure how Hannibal was going to take all of this. "I don't know exactly how you'd see patients, I don't like the idea of you driving to and form Baltimore every day. Maybe you'd just publish articles and take special cases. Maybe you'd get to spend as much time in the kitchen as you want, I mean, it's all a fantasy, so who cares if it's plausible. But you'd smile more than you do now." Will fidgeted, wishing Hannibal would look at him and not the fire. "I guess it's sort of a house with the white picket fence idea. Sorry."

Hannibal's hand stilled on his belly, and the man seemed to be thinking.

"And this would make you happy, Will?"

"Anything with you would make me happy." Will reached onto himself, entangled their fingers together and squeezed Hannibal's hand. "That's just my ideal."

"Would you be able to life with this...ideal?"

"For the rest of my life." Will said with a grin. "Hell, if I was a bit more stable maybe I'd throw a kid into the picture." He laughed, because it was a joke, but Hannibal squeezed his hand tightly and Will saw a twitch in the corner of his mouth. He stopped, stared up at him. "Oh...you... did you ever want kids, Hannibal?"

"The desire had never crossed my mind," he admitted, "Until recently."

Will rolled the words over in his head. They'd been together a few months, and he could only imagine the recently meant after their relationship began. Did that mean he brought out a desire for family in Hannibal?

Will wasn't sure if it was nerves or excitement that was heating his belly.

"I'm trying to picture a little you," Will whispered, honestly- but all he got was Hannibal with his forehead pressed to a little child with his burgundy eyes, and eventually that same sandy hair, but with the years and pain removed from his eyes. Without the guarded film. Hannibal innocent, reborn fresh. It made Will's chest tight.

"I apologize," Hannibal said, "This is making you uncomfortable. Would you rather discuss your case?"

Will sat up, turning and shaking his head, facing Hannibal and taking his hand again. He raised it, kissed his finger tips.

"No. No I like this discussion," he whispered against his palm. "Hannibal... Listen. I'm not...I know I'm not easy to deal with. The fact that you even try is...amazing." He kissed his palm again. "I don't know what you see in me, and I never will. But you have no idea how thankful I am that you do." He slipped closer, settling in on Hannibal's lap, resting mostly on the couch between his legs and letting the man wrap his arms around his body, one of Will's arms going around his shoulders. "I don't want to lose you. If our relationship depended on me moving into the city and never touching a river again, I think I'd do it."

"I wouldn't ask that of you, Will."

"No, but I'd do it just the same. And if...if you really feel the need to..." He took a deep breath, fought down a slight quiver. "If you really feel like being a father would be what you needed...I'd do it. With you." There was silence, then Hannibal was holding Will tighter, kissing him, Will tasting the wine on his tongue and whimpering as he tried to get closer, tried to crawl into Hannibal's clothes and skin. His chest and belly felt fluttery, and Will wondered if he really realized what he was agreeing to, or if he'd be petrified, come morning.

Not that he was sure he was agreeing to anything, really. But the possibility was there.

"I don't dislike your idea," Hannibal whispered, "There is something soothing about your home and the solitude it houses." Will smiled at that, playing with the ends of Hannibal's hair. "And I appreciate your concern for my love of the culinary arts."

Will laughed. "You say the word and I'll take a sledge hammer to the kitchen myself and start the renovations."

The way Hannibal looked at Will told him he was saying them, just silently. Will blushed. "Oh. Hannibal...are we...uhm." He stopped, sucked on his lower lip for a moment, weighed his words in his head, debating if he was ready for them. "Would you...would you like to move in with me?"

Once they had left his mouth Will was sure he had been ready to speak them since their first kiss.

Hannibal leaned in, kissed Will again, slowly, and Will had his answer. He wondered if Hannibal had his own personal contractor a midst his endless contacts, or if Will was going to have to help him hunt for one. He wondered what else Hannibal would want to change, didn't think he'd care much himself as long as the house stayed where it was, and he got to walk up to him every day.

That idea made him pleasantly restless. He pressed closer, deepening the kiss, and wondered if Hannibal would bring up a child again. Not now, not yet, Will knew, but in the future, months down the road- a year or two. He wondered if they could slip into a domestic routine that could support that kind of responsibility.

He pictured being woken up with a small Hannibal leaping onto the bed and snuggling into his arms, the dogs following the boy like a shadow, tugging his fathers to the world of the living. Dragging Will outside to play with the dogs while Hannibal made breakfast in his pajamas, before joining them, lifting the boy up and making him squeal with laughter.

He smiled. Will was pretty sure he'd like to find the stability for that- no, he was absolutely sure, as Hannibal glided a hand along his side. He wanted a life with this man, he wanted bliss.

He wanted family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to work on prompts today, but then I knew we needed fluff and then this happened. Oh gosh.


	37. Hannibal loses a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "Hey, you write those March Tumblr stories on AO3... Could you write one where Hannibal actually loses a bet with Will and has to eat a full meal from McDonalds?"
> 
> I found this absolutely hilarious and just had to do it.

Will was grinning, staring at Hannibal as he sat at his table, eyes on the bag that had been placed very unceremoniously atop it. Will knew he could smell the food inside, and by the way he was fidgeting slightly, it was making him very uncomfortable.

"Is this absolutely necessary, William?"

"A bet's a bet," Will said, "Besides, had you won I'd be dressing myself up and sitting through the opera with you. I'd be just as uncomfortable as you are now."

"I do not agree with that, William." Hannibal made no move towards the bag with the obnoxious large, yellow M printed on it, so Will stood up, grabbing it himself, opening it. He pushed the soda that sat next to it over to Hannibal, who gave it a look as if it may have been gasoline and not a real beverage. Will pulled the cheeseburger out, unwrapping it and placing the that in front of Hannibal, whose frown deepened. "Do you not place it on a plate?"

"That's what the wrapping is for." The look on Hannibal's face could only be horror. Will openly laughed, dropping the fries on the wrapping as well- after stealing one for himself- and then sat down again, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Will?"

"I need proof this happened," he said, switching the camera option to record. A little light blinked, and then Hannibal was on his screen in one of his expensive suits, looking for the world as if he was about to be stretched and quartered. 

"Put that away, William," he said with a frown, and Will shook his head.

"No way. Now eat up!" Will was laughing, unable to help it- the absolute pained look on Hannibal's face was revenge for all the countless things the man had put him through, tearing him from his comfort zone.

"I am not doing this, Will. I value my health far too much." 

"You gave me your word, Hannibal. You have to." Hannibal pursed his lips, glaring quickly at Will, then grabbed the soda, jerking his hand at the condensation on the cup, and wrapped his lips around the straw, sucking gently. He swallowed the sip then put the drink down immediately, shaking his head.

"What is that? It's purely synthetic sugar in syrup form."

"It's a coke, Hannibal."

"How does one enjoy such a strong, unadorned flavor?" Will shrugged.

"We just do. Give it a try again after you've eaten something, you might like it." But Hannibal was shaking his head, not believing Will. He picked a fry up then, turning it in the light to examine it, before popping it in his mouth with a heavy sigh. Will saw a small twitch in his eye as he quickly chewed and swallowed it.

"There was enough salt on that to preserve everything in my kitchen."

"Yup!" Will reached over and took another one, knowing Hannibal wouldn't miss it. "Trust me, if you ate a handful of these that coke would taste so much better."

"A pairing of salt and sweetness." Will nodded. "It could be done in such a more tasteful and less...unhealthy fashion." Will chuckled.

"Yeah okay. You can plan that out later. You've got something you haven't even touched yet." Hannibal looked at the small burger, the sheen of grease a top it, and looked at Will with a panicked look in his eyes.

"William, there must be something else I can do to settle this." Will choked on his laugh, grinning slyly.

"Are you proposing sexual favors instead of this?" Hannibal nodded.

"Anything, Will." Will sucked his lower lip into his mouth, but shook his head. Tormenting Hannibal was just too much fun- far more than he had expected.  
"Nope. Now take a bite." Hannibal huffed a sigh, picking up the burger- grimacing at the feel of it in his hand- and took as delicate of a bite as he could, before dropping it on wrapping and reaching for a napkin, thoroughly scrubbing at his hand.

"You are attempting to kill me," Hannibal said after he swallowed. "I can hear cardiac arrest knocking on the door now." Will laughed.

"Now finish. You have to eat all of it," Will said with a sly smirk. Then, as an after thought, "Then perhaps we can talk about those other things you were offering."

"I can assure you, William," Hannibal said with a look of disdain in his eyes, "I will be far too ill to engage in anything remotely intimate with you. For quite some time."

Will grinned because he didn't believe Hannibal for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all torture Hannibal! That prick deserves it (ohgosh I love him).


	38. The five discoveries of Hannigram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "Hi there! Are you still accepting prompt? I'll leave you one, just in case... I'd love something with everyone (jack, alana, bev, jimmy+brian, franklyn) finding out about Hannibal and Will, each one in a different way."

Beverly had noticed Will was smiling more. He smiled into the coffee he drank at the table with her, the case laid out in front of them. The coffee she knew was terrible and required no smiles. He had a glow to him some days as well- today, specifically. Color and life and a little lightness in his step.

That well fucked look, she knew. That look that someone had gotten their hands all over Will under that plaid shirt and faded jacket. That was the glow. The smile was the prolonged affection someone had been showering on him- probably the same person.

She thought about where Will could have gone last night as he talked. She had seen him yesterday, where had he said he was going-

"Dr. Lecter!" Will looked up at her, confused.

"Uh, Beverly?"

She grinned. "Will you sly dog." He kept looking at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "You're sleeping with Dr. Lecter!" Will's face flushed quickly.

"Wha...how did you-"

"I notice things," she pointed out with a grin. Her attention to detail and methods of deduction were, after all, a reason she was employed by the FBI. "So how's the sex?"

*

Jack stared at Will across from his desk, noticing the twitch in his hands and the aversion of his eyes when he mentioned Dr. Lecter. He knew from a previous conversation if he were to speak at length about the man, his cheeks would tinge slightly, he would fidget until the conversation was done. He avoided the subject whenever possible, but never had a hint of disdain or malice in his voice when forced to speak of the man.

"How long?"

Will jerked his head up, confused. "What?"

"How long have you and Dr. Lecter been...together?" Will's face paled, and Jack knew he was right. He frowned, shaking his head, could only wonder how this would complicate things more within the team.

Will was sure he needed a new job, one where not everyone studied behavioral sciences and were apt to notice even the smallest details.

*

They were laughing, even as Will walked in, travel mug in hand- filled with Hannibal's expensive coffee, much to his delight. "What's so funny?"

"Just trying to figure out who's on bottom," Brian said, "You or Dr. Lecter."

Will groaned and glared at Beverly, who was smiling sheepishly. "How did they find out?"

"Well they were pointing out you probably don't get laid much, and I was just defending you."

"It has to be you," Jimmy said, not looking up at Will.

"Does it matter?" Will set his cup down, rubbing his hands down his face.

"We have a bet," Brian pointed out, "So yeah, it does." Will frowned and picked his coffee up, turning and storming out, leaving them to yell after him that they needed to know. For science.

*

When Hannibal was around him in public, it was hard for Will to not want to grab a hold of him, hold his hand or his arm. He fought it down and acted as if they were colleagues, friends- even though Hannibal had never once expressly said he wanted this to be kept a secret. Will just assumed.

He had those same urges as Alana was talking, standing in his empty classroom. Hannibal had come, by request of Jack, to give his opinion on a case, and had walked into Will's classroom with her, giving Will that private look that made Will tremble. He barely registered what Alana was saying the entire time- and while she noticed his detachment, Alana thought it best not to pry with company in the room. 

Will was pleased that when she excused herself, Hannibal told her he would be out in a minute. The moment the door closed Will was leaning over the desk, grabbing at Hannibal, pulling him closer, tasting his smile as their lips met. Hannibal braced him to keep Will from excitedly falling flat on the desk, accepting the nearly frantic kiss.

Will was dizzy. He was always dizzy around Hannibal, and he whimpered when Hannibal traced his lip with his tongue, begging entry that he granted without hesitation.

"Oh, Will I-" Alana cut herself off, having slipped back in, staring. Will pulled back, face flushing, wide eyed, and Hannibal just looked back, a cool smile on his face. The smug bastard, Will would muse later. "Never mind. It can...wait." She turned and walked out, her own cheeks flushed, leaving Will to give a little cry when Hannibal grabbed him to finish the kiss that had been interrupted.

*

Will was waiting when the door opened, sitting on the couch in the waiting room. Hannibal walked his patient out, giving him a respectful smile.

"Have a good evening, Franklyn." He turned to Will smiling. "Will, good to see you." Will stood up, gave a little nod to the man, then turned and felt Hannibal pull him closer, kissing his cheek openly. He didn't see the way Hannibal's eyes flitted over to Franklyn, the look that said he was happily taken- his flirtations could stop now.

Franklyn stared for a moment, then turned away quickly, briskly walking away, to return home and play his favorite Michael Jackson album and contemplate over which cheese Dr. Lecter would enjoy the most. He'd simply have to step his game up.


	39. An attempt at sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "if you are still taking prompts, I would love to see Will trying to sext Hannibal, and Hanni just being like "no, Will." I just think it would be cute. Your fics are amazing btw. I love them so much! They feel so in character! :3"
> 
> ...Well I'm not sure how in character they are now XD

Will was laying on his back, staring at the screen of his phone, debating whether or not he truly wanted to the send the message. Typically he reserved texting Hannibal for those days he was too busy to talk with him over the phone. The fact that he had held a sporadic conversation with the man via text over the past twenty minutes, while Will brushed his teeth, let the dogs out, went about his nightly routine, was a miracle in his eyes.

Biting his tongue, Will hit the sent button, his stomach going into knots. He wasn't sure if Hannibal would be up for his flirtations- but Will missed him, and he would have killed for a picture of the man to ease his loneliness. He quietly vowed to snap a few shots the next time he was with Hannibal.

When his phone vibrated finally Will looked at the text with shaking hands.

_William, if I didn't know better I'd believe you were requesting pictures of me._

Will bit his lip, then- _That's exactly what I want._  
Send.

Will felt his stomach drop an inch. He rolled onto his side, pulling his blanket up over him, tangling his legs in it as his phone came to life again.

_For what purpose?_

Will sighed. Of course Hannibal would want him to spell things out for him. But what could he say? Claiming he needed material to jerk off to seemed too blunt for Hannibal- as much as he was sure the man would love to hear about his masturbation habits. 

_I miss you. Remind me exactly what I'm missing ;)_

Will couldn't believe what he was doing. He bit his lip and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow until his phone buzzed again.

_William, I do believe you are insinuating that you would like to engage in some form of sexual activity._

Will rolled his eyes, and he wondered if Hannibal had even heard of sexting. He wondered if he was crazy for even attempting this.

_Yeah. It's easy. Just tell me you miss me. Tell me what you miss doing._

Will bit his cheek. He was sure he was very crazy. He wondered if Hannibal would play along- part of him feared he'd get a very methodical, analytical mess. The kind only Hannibal could give.

_Will, this is immensely ridiculous._

Will frowned, then rolled onto his back, tearing his blanket down and holding his phone up. He tilted his head to the side and back, snapping a photo that didn't show above his chin and ended just below his ribs. Texting with a fervor, Will added with it-

_Tell me you don't like this, and I'll agree it's ridiculous._

Will couldn't believe what he'd just done.

He wondered if it would be grounds for Hannibal to end the little adventure that was their relationship.

He almost didn't want to look at his phone when he buzzed again.

_Well that would be a lie, dear Will. But that does not change that this is ridiculous._

Will frowned and held the phone out again, hooking his other hand in his underwear and tugging them down slightly, this time getting a shot of his navel, down to his hips, catching the hem of his underwear. He sent it with no text. The response felt as if it was instant.

_You are beautiful, Will. But you will not sway me._

Will frowned.

_What if I told you what I missed doing? What if I told you I missed your cock?_

His face was bright red as he sent that, his stomach alight with butterflies. There was a minute of simple silence, and then his phone was buzzing continuously- a call.

Will answered, very cautiously, "Hello?"

"William," Hannibal said, his voice oddly low- silky. "Whatever am I going to do with you-"

"Just play along! Look, you might like it, and you don't have to say anything too vulgar-"

"Will, no." There was a moment, and then- "I prefer to be able to hear you when I tell you what I miss doing to you."

Will's breath caught in his throat. He could count this as a victory.


	40. Remember who you belong to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "Since I've loved all your other prompts, I figured I'd ask! (Your writing is awesome so this is your fault.) Can you give me Jealous!Will staking his claim on Hannibal? (And if you give me Bottom!Hannibal and an ass slap, I'll give you my third born. The others belong to financial aid.)"

Ooooh collecting future workers! ...Er. Children. Yes.

*~*~*~*

Will could smell them on him. His patients- the array of perfumes and colognes Hannibal acquired by being in such close quarters with them. Closer than need be, Will always thought.

He pushed up against Hannibal, forcing the small of the other man's back against the dining room table as their bodies fit together. "I hate that you smell like them," Will hissed, pressing into the crook of Hannibal's neck. His cologne was still there, the scent of his skin, but the intrusions made Will's head throb.

Hannibal tilted his head, pushing into Will, making a little noise as Will's tongue traced up along his pulse. "I'm going to have to scrub them away," Will muttered into his flesh, teeth grazing skin as he spoke. "Gonna cover you in me."

His hands were working on Hannibal's vest, deftly pulling buttons from cloth until he could push it away, run his hands over Hannibal's chest and smile to himself as the men shuddered. Will hummed in approval and worked on Hannibal's tie- practice finally allowing him to undo the knot and strip it away, shoving his vest and jacket off his shoulders.

He worked quickly on Hannibal's shirt- all the while feeling burgundy eyes watching him, anticipating perhaps. Will wanted to surprise them.

Once Hannibal shirt was open Will tore it off and turned him around roughly so his stomach pressed into the table. He slid along Hannibal's back, reaching around to work on his pants, mouthing at the base of his neck and between his shoulders.

"Mine," Will breathed, as he tugged clothing down and let it pull around Hannibal's ankles- not allowing him to step free of it. Placing a hand between Hannibal's shoulders, he shoved him down onto the table, the man squirming. Will leaned over and dug his teeth into his shoulder blade, pulling a startled cry from him. "Shhh," he soothed, lapping at the damaged skin, "Don't move darling. You know what's coming."

Well, Will hoped Hannibal thought he did.

He dropped down to his knees, hands clutching at the flesh of Hannibal's ass, and parted it, exhaling against his entrance before he let his tongue work against the muscle. Hannibal moaned, shifting, spreading his legs as best he could. Will smiled, chuckled against the sensitive muscle, before pushing his tongue past it, ripping a startled cry right from Hannibal's mouth.

"Will," he rasped, pushing himself up, trying to look back, but Will dug his blunt nails into his ass and Hannibal settled back down, cock hard and heavy between his legs, begging for Will to touch.

Will completely ignored it.

When he thought Hannibal's hole was thoroughly wet, He stood back up, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth before he shoved them unceremoniously into Hannibal, loving the sound that tore from Hannibal's throat.

"Good boy," Will breathed, free hand palming himself through his pants. "No one could make you feel so good with just their fingers, right Hannibal? _No one but me._ "

Hannibal said nothing, pushing back against Will's hand, teeth gritted as he wanted to fight back against the control. Will added a third finger and the burn made him choose to bite his cheek instead.

Will opened his pants with his free hand, stroking himself, spreading the precum leaking from his aching cock along its length, shuddering as he let the head bump against Hannibal's thigh. "This is what you get," Will whispered, "This is your reward for coming home, Hannibal. And this," he said, pulling his fingers free, "is your punishment for smelling like _them_."

He brought his hand down across Hannibal's ass, causing the man to jerk, gasping, ending in a strangled sound as Will hit him again, mercilessly. Will wanted his ass to be scarlet red before he fucked him, wanted every slap of skin to make him wince-

Wanted Hannibal to know he belonged to Will, and Will alone. Will wasn't the plaything he once thought him to be- he was an equal- he was better.

Another hit, then another, and Hannibal's ass was a rosy pink that made Will's cock twitch. H=The older man was squirming, trying to get away, but Will had him pinned. Hannibal may have had an inch or two on Will, but Will's chest was broader, his legs housed more muscle. He was not the prey.

Not tonight.

Not ever.

He smacked the flesh again, and Hannibal gave a strangled sob, head raised. His cheeks were wet, and Will licked his lips- wanted to sample his salt. Instead he spit into his hand and rubbed himself, aligned the head of his cock with Hannibal's hole. Without a word, a sound, he pushed himself in until his pubic hair was brushing Hannibal's overly sensitive skin. Hannibal gave a broken moan, Will tipping his head back and enjoying the way the tight heat pulsed around him.

"You like this," Will breathed, "Me being inside you. Always thought it'd be the other way around, didn't you?" He pulled back, thrust into Hannibal without care. There was something satisfying about rubbing Hannibal's nose in the fact that he let Will fuck him. When Will was possessive like this, most things that demeaned Hannibal were satisfying.

Anything to make him feel like he needed Will.

Anything to make sure he came home the next time he left.

Will reached one hand out, grasped onto one of Hannibal's shoulders to help steady himself as he thrust. He wasn't cruel enough to avoid Hannibal's prostate- he made sure to align each thrust with it so Hannibal was groaning, panting, pushing back against him.

"Say my name," Will breached, fingers tightening onto Hannibal's shoulder in a bruising force.

"Will," he breathed.

"Louder!"

"Will!" This was a cry, almost a scream, and Hannibal's muscles were clenching him. "Will, I'm-"

"No," Will breathed. "You're not. Not yet." He gritted his teeth, drove in faster. "You cum when I tell you to."

Hannibal whimpered- a sound so unlike him except in these precious moments that Will bottled it in his mind. He leaned over him, pressing along every curve as he thrust, the friction creating fire along Hannibal's sore skin.

"Mine," Will whispered, mouthing at the back of his shoulders. "Mine," he breathed as he sank teeth into skin, drew blood, pulled back as Hannibal choked and did it again. The coppery taste in his mouth made him almost orgasm, and he cursed, dragging his tongue along one of the wounds. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," Hannibal gasped, and he was pushing back against Will, stuck in that threshold between pleasure and pain and an orgasm that was kissing his fingertips.

"Who will you always belong to?"

"You," Hannibal breathed, "only you, Will." Will grinned, straightening back up, hand back on Hannibal's shoulder, squeezing.

"Cum," he hissed, "for me, darling Hannibal. Cum."

And Hannibal did, still untouched. He bucked back, gasping, Will's name a broken breath on his lips as his body clenched him tightly, his cock spurting, pulsing as the waves drowned him. Will let the orgasm pass, eyes rolling into the back of his head, and then as Hannibal went somewhat slack, fucked him until he was calling to Will that it was too much, but his muscles were clenching again in a dry orgasm that left him shaking as Will spilled himself inside him, growling low in his throat. When he pulled out the last of his seed spurted along Hannibal's thighs, dripping down as a reminder of who he belonged to.

Will didn't clean him up. He stuffed himself away and let him like that, heading upstairs to shower. Hannibal would appear soon, he knew, and Will would kiss him gently, ease him into the shower, properly wash away the scents of others. When they were done for the evening and finally retiring- Hannibal's body sore because _Will was not done_ \- Will would press to him and smell soap and his skin and his own scent. The perfect cocktail that should always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER TONIGHT'S EPISODE I NEEDED SOMETHING LIKE THIS.


	41. Migraines and sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "I know you said you had a lot of prompts but I loved your Sickfics so if you got around to it: Will having a terrible migraine and throwing up at work and Hannibal has to come take care of him because Jack doesn't listen. If you can't do this it's okay. I just thought I would ask bc I love your writing. Have a lovely day."

Hannibal stepped into the lab, taking a moment to look around, debating where he would find Will. He thought perhaps the break room where Will always seemed more than willing to inhale that dreadfully disgusting cheap coffee, but then decided against that, and walked through, towards Jack's office, and the opening into the classrooms. He stepped in front of Jack's office just to have the door open and Beverly stepping out, sighing when she saw him.

"Oh thank god," she said, "I was worried it might take you longer."

"I left as soon as I got your call, Agent Katz. Would you be so kind as to direct me towards Will?"

"Yeah. C'mon, I left him in his classroom." Hannibal followed her, his steps a bit faster than normal. Beverly had called just over an hour and a half ago- Hannibal had made good time once he'd gotten on the highway, but the traffic getting there had been beyond mildly frustrating. She had sounded rather frantic on the phone, said Will had been complaining of a headache all day, had gotten so pale that she would have made a joke about him turning into Casper- whoever that was- had he not promptly collapsed into a chair, barely making it to that. She was afraid he would actually pass out- but Jack had been adamant that if Will felt he could stay than he could.

Beverly pushed on his classroom door, stepping into the dark room. She frowned, and Hannibal looked passed her, staring at the empty room.

"He was here. I checked on him like 20 minutes ago."

"Where is the nearest bathroom, Beverly." Beverly tapped her chin, then pointed.

"Just down the hall." Hannibal nodded.

"I will check for him there. Most likely he felt ill. Thank you for alerting me, I will get him home. You can return to your work, I would not want to trouble you further."

"No trouble," Beverly said, "Would you mind letting me know how he is? Later or tomorrow morning or something." Hannibal nodded. "Thanks Dr. Lecter." She turned and walked off, and Hannibal made his way down the hallway, pushing the bathroom door open and slipping inside. Only one stall door was closed, and he could tell by the small nudge in it that it wasn't latched.

"Will?" There was the sound of him shifting, then a soft,

"Hannibal?" Will's voice sounded thick, slow, and Hannibal walked over, pushing on the door so it opened. Will was sitting on the floor, turning to look at him. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead, causing his curls to stick. "What are you," he stopped, taking a moment to try and collecting himself. Hannibal noticed his fist clenching, "-doing here?"

"Agent Katz called me. She was very concerned, she said you were quite ill."

"S'nothing," Will mumbled, reaching up to press at his temples. "Just a migraine."

"How long?"

"All. Day." Will shuddered, and Hannibal wondered if he had a fever. His cheeks were not reddened but pale. The sweat could be from discomfort- he knew that was common for Will. Will looked away, a hand pressing to his mouth.

"We should get you home," Hannibal offered, but Will was shaking his head.

"Can't. Car. Not now." he swallowed. "You should go...Hannibal. I'm probably gonna-" he stopped, swallowing, biting at his fist, and Hannibal slipped down onto the floor, kneeling and putting into the back of his mind the endless dirt that was probably tarnishing his pants, and pressed a hand between Will's shoulders. Will shuddered, turned away, gagging and leaning over the toilet, reaching out to grip it as he coughed, then retched, his stomach heaving painfully in his body. Hannibal kept his hand on Will's back, stroking small patterns until he was gagging, coughing, gasping for air.

Hannibal hushed him as Will hiccuped, leaning closer so he could reach his bangs and brush them back. "Sorry," Will mumbled, pushing into the touch. Hannibal wondered if it soothed the pain.

"Do you feel better?"

"My head still feels like there's a stampede against my skull, but I've got nothing left in me." He sighed. "I...I think I'll be okay."

Hannibal nodded, stood and helped Will up, leaving him to attempt to spit the sour taste in his mouth out, returning with a coarse paper towel. Will wiped his mouth, thanking him, tossing it on their way out. Hannibal kept his stride slow, so Will could keep up. The man had a slight sway to his walk that was troubling.

"Allow me to take you home," Hannibal said, "You will do no good here."

"I don't wanna be any trouble," Will whispered, "You already drove all the way out here, I feel bad enough-"

"Will," Hannibal said, more sternly. "Please...let me take you home."

Will sighed and nodded, unable to find it in him to argue.

*

Will had wanted to fight Hannibal driving him, the psychiatrist was sure, but he hadn't. And he seemed quite relieved when his house was in sight. Hannibal was quick to get out of the car, to help Will, holding onto his arm to help keep him steady as they walked. Will was grimacing, and Hannibal could imagine the pain inside his skull. He wanted to get Will tucked into bed, in the dark, let him sleep for a bit.

Will unlocked the door, and the moment it was opened they were met by a wall of fur and wagging tails.

"I need to let them out," Will said, but Hannibal guided him inside, past the dogs.

"Get yourself into bed, Will. I will do it."

"You can't-" Hannibal frowned, and Will sighed, closing his mouth. He started walking away, slowly, and Hannibal removed his jacket, leaving him in just his button down and sweater. He walked back to the door, opening it and whistling. The dogs looked at him a moment, then filed out happily into the yard.

Hannibal stood on the porch with them, watching with his detached amusement. Perhaps once Will was feeling better he'd stand out here with him and they would watch the dogs. There was something soothing to it- even he could admit. 

He checked his watch, allowed the dogs ten minutes of romping, then opened the door, whistling. When they didn't come he called out, "Ateiti!" They looked at him, and he jerked his head towards the inside of the house. It took a minute to get them all inside, but Hannibal was pleased still as he closed the door. He would have to work with them on a few commands, though he was sure they were responding to his tone of voice more than the words in that moment.

He made his way through them, towards the back of the house, found Will laying on his bed, a sheet draped hastily over him, He should see part of his bare calf, and one exposed shoulder, eyes dragging down his chest.

He had stripped down to his underwear, just as Hannibal had hoped. He wanted Will to be comfortable, and he had feared the man might feel modest around him.

Hannibal closed the curtains to darken the room, then settled on the edge of the bed. He could smell mint, knew Will had brushed his teeth.

"Sleep will help with the migraine," he said, and Will nodded, drowsy.

"Yeah. Thanks for driving me home." Hannibal smiled.

"Anytime. Get some rest, dear Will." He reached out, brushing Will's bangs back, and Will pushed into the touch again. Hannibal wasn't sure if Will knew he was doing it, but he enjoyed it none the less. The little affectionate gestures Will let slip were always a lovely thing to behold.

Hannibal slipped from the bed, walking back out to the living room, finding the dogs settling in. He hesitated a moment, then, mind made up, slipped back outside and to his car.

*

When Will awoke, he was in a daze. He wasn't sure what time it was, or really even what day. He couldn't even remember how he'd gotten home. He groaned, nestling his face into his pillow, hugging it, before he remembered Hannibal had driven him. He rolled onto his side, read that clock that said it was after seven, and then inhaled, realizing the air had a scent delicious enough for him to devour. Confused, Will forced himself up, walking towards the kitchen, rubbing at his face and hair, attempting to edge the sleep away.

What he found in his kitchen he hadn't expected.

Hannibal was standing at the stove, stirring a pot that Will hadn't even realized he owned, a content look on his face. Will watched for a moment, before Hannibal twitched, turned, smiled at him.

"Hello Will," he said, "You have impeccable timing, dinner is about done."  
"You...made dinner?" Hannibal smiled.

"Yes. You need a good meal to replenish your body. How is your headache?"

"Gone," Will admitted. "How long was I out?"

"Perhaps three hours. Not very long. Come." Hannibal guided him to the table, pressing a hand to the bare skin at the small of his back. Will blushed.

"Uhm, let me go put something on." Hannibal frowned, and Will wasn't sure how he should take that.

"If it will make you comfortable." Will nodded, exiting the room quickly, leaving Hannibal to walk back to the stove and kill the heat, spooning the soup into two bowls and walking over to the table, setting them down gingerly. When Will reappeared he hadn't put pants on- much to Hannibal's silent amusement- but had thrown on a t-shirt and an open button down over it. Hannibal wasn't sure if he was attempting to look alluring, or just achieving it by pure luck.

Will sat down, looking at the soup. "God this smells delicious."

"Silky chicken in a broth," Hannibal said, "Simple, but easy on your stomach, and soothing."

Will was laughing. "You made me chicken soup." Hannibal wanted to frown, but his playful smile remained. Will lifted his spoon, looking at Hannibal with a fondness Hannibal wasn't sure he'd seen in him before. "Thank you."

"Anything for a friend," Hannibal offered, and Will just smiled, eating silently. Hannibal didn't push conversation- the silence was sweet enough.

*

After dinner, Will tried to get Hannibal to leave the kitchen. He said he'd clean it up- Hannibal had done enough. He'd driven all the way from Baltimore because Beverly had called him- and Will was going to have a talk with her about this, he was sure she had called the doctor for her own benefit as well. She did so love to tease Will that there was something between the two of them, if he'd just open his eyes- but he'd taken Will home, gotten him into bed, then gone out shopping, come back, and made dinner.

But Hannibal refused. He told Will to settle in with his dogs and he would take care of this, then be on his way. Hannibal didn't look at Will as he said that, pulling his sweater off so he could properly roll his sleeves up to clean the dishes. He felt Will watching though- felt those eyes, heard his feet as he walked around the kitchen slowly-

When Will's arms wrapped around him from behind, Hannibal felt his heart thud once. Will rested his cheek between his shoulder blades, hands pressing against his belly, his body seeming to melt into Hannibal.

"You're too good to me," Will whispered, "I don't know what it's like to have someone...care."

"Friends care, William." Hannibal swallowed, felt Will's embrace tighten.

"Not this much," Will whispered, then- "Sorry. I think I'm still a little drowsy. I shouldn't be doing this."

Hannibal was drying his hands, and he reached down, placed his hands over Will's, pressing them into him.

"I see no reason you shouldn't," he admitted, but Will pulled away. Hannibal turned, leaning back against the counter. Will's eyes had a nervous twitch to them, but there was something there, he was sure.

Hannibal decided there was no better time than the present.

He reached for Will's wrist, caught it in one strong hand and tugged him closer. The kiss he pressed to Will's mouth was light, tender, slow movements that stopped Will and left him frozen before he responded, falling into it with an ease Hannibal hadn't expected. Hannibal kept a hold of his wrist, wanted to deep the kiss, turn them and press Will into the counter- but he had to pace himself. Patience was a virtue.

One he felt lacking when he was around Will Graham.

Instead he leaned back after a moment, satisfied with the dazed look on Will's face. He reached out, running his hands up Will's arms, his body lacking the heat he usually radiated. With a frown he pushed Will's button down off his shoulders- and the man let him, was placid as Hannibal tugged it aside and left it draped over the counter. His mind let him wonder just how easily he could undress Will Graham.

Instead of undressing, he grabbed his sweater off the counter, pressing it to Will's chest. "Put this on," Hannibal said, "You risk actually falling ill."

Will looked down at the soft, dark sweater in his hands, then shook his head. "Hannibal no, I'll go get something of mine-"

"Please, Will."

Will hesitated, then nodded, slipping it on over his head. Hannibal was satisfied all it took was a simple please.

"It probably cost more than my whole wardrobe," Will whispered, but Hannibal noticed he was pulling in on himself, hugging himself and dipping his head down.

"Don't worry about such things." Hannibal had other sweaters. Suddenly he never wanted Will to take this one off. "You should get back to bed, Will. I am sure Jack will expect you in the morning, ill or not."

Will nodded, walking with Hannibal out of the kitchen. Hannibal grabbed his jacket from where he had left it- the back of the chair at Will's desk, and pulled it on. "Please, do call me if you feel the need. I will not hesitate to drive out here."

"Hannibal," Will whispered, as psychiatrist opened the door, turning. Will met him with another kiss, soft, mimicking Hannibal's from earlier. For a moment the older man didn't breathe, only did when Will's lips pulled away. It was over as quickly as it began. "Thank you, for everything. You're a great...friend." He shifted his eyes at the term. "I'll have to make it up to you sometime."

"There is no need, Will."

"Still. I'd like to...try." He held Hannibal's gaze for a minute, and there was something in the way he said the word that made Hannibal's belly hot. He only nodded, turned, and walked towards his car. If he didn't, he feared he might stay.

And there was something satisfying about the burning in his belly, the fire of anticipation. He'd wait until Will made true on those words- it would be sweeter that way.

As he made the drive back to Baltimore, Will settled into bed, nuzzling down into Hannibal's sweater, wrapped so perfectly around him, smelling his cologne and wishing he could kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ateiti" means "come" in Lithuanian...according to Google translate. So for all I know he said crocodile.
> 
> I just want Will to wear all of Hannibal's sweaters. His shoulders are too broad for Hannibal's suits, but sweaters are fair game in my head.


	42. Hannigram babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked, "ooh! how about Molly and Audra playing in the yard while Will works on their garden and Audra makes flower crowns for papa and daddy and will comes in with the girls and hannibal wants to be really upset because damn it those were his flowers but he can't help but smile at his beautiful daughters and at the sparkle in will's eyes ;u;"
> 
> OKAY. So if you don't follow me on Tumblr, so missed my freak out over my idea for children for Will and Hannibal (aka "Hannigram babies"). I'll give you a very quick run down.
> 
> Andrius: oldest, Hannibal + surrogate 1  
> Molly: middle, Will + surrogate 2  
> Audra: youngest, Will + surrogate 2.
> 
> So biologically, Andrius is Hannibal's, and the girls are Will's and share the same mother. Their descriptions are on Tumblr (I've killed enough space here jeez.)
> 
> I was still naming the boy when this was requested so it focuses mostly on the girls. I just want them to be happy with babies. I intend to actually work this ridiculous idea out...someday. (And wow the notes are longer than the fic now.)

The dogs were happily chasing each other about the yard, sometimes scrambling into the garden, only to have Will shoo them off. He wasn't one for flowers- but Hannibal liked to keep color and life in the yard, and somehow it fell to Will more often than not to take care of that. He let it slid, knowing Hannibal was leaning over his desk with Andrius, helping him sketch out those sharp, straight lines that Hannibal had been drawing for far longer than he had any right to.

Andrius was eight. The talent he held in those little fingers made Will's heart swell.

Will heard laughter and looked up, saw Molly's back from where she sat in the grass in her little plaid dress. He was sure Hannibal would have something to say if it came in with grass stains.

He didn't disturb her. She was six- let her have her fun. Next to her he saw Audra leaning over, her pigtails hanging by her shoulders, hair coming free. She was laughing so loudly it could cancel out the dogs barking.

Will looked back at the garden, stood up and brushed his jeans off, tugging his gloves off. That was enough for the day. Besides, he was thirsty, and figured it was about to time to get the kids lunch. Which usually consisted of him entertaining them while Hannibal cooked. Or the family crowding into the kitchen and driving the older man wild.

That was Will's favorite option.

"Okay girls," he said, turning with a smile, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Who's hungry?"

"Oh me!" Molly said, scrambling up. Will was relieved there was no stain on her dress. Audra was standing up next to her, clutching a bundle of colors in her arms. "Look what we made for you and daddy!" Will crouched down as the girls scrambled over, Molly taking one of the tangles of color from Audra and holding it out. It was a twisted crown of plucked flowers, a mix of colors that Will knew came directly from the garden.

Oh, Hannibal was going to kill him.

"That's beautiful," he said, "But hasn't daddy told you not to pick the flowers in the garden?"

"I know dadda," she said, pouting, "but we thought it'd make you smile!" 

And Will did. It was impossible not to with Molly's grey eyes staring up at him, with little Audra clutching at the flowers. Will tipped his head down and Molly placed the crown on his head. He grinned, stood up, sweeping Audra up into his arms, where she shrieked with laughter, clutching at him as he took Molly's hand.

"It's beautiful," he said, "thank you." She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand as they walked towards the house, Will whistling for the dogs. Molly pushed the door open it, holding it as the dogs rushed in, counting each one out loud. "Very good," Will said as they stepped into the pleasantly cool house and closed the door. The dogs dispersed as he slipped out of his shoes, Molly following suit. Audra laughed as Will took hers off, tickling her little feet and loving her shrieks of laughter.

"Who is that I hear?" Hannibal appeared, walking over, sleeves rolled up. Will guessed he had already been in the kitchen. "Buvo kad mano Audra?"  
"Daddy!" Audra squealed, and Hannibal took her from Will, holding her in his arms. "This is for you!" She lifted the crown and placed it crooked on his head, beaming. Hannibal looked at the one on Will's head, and Will knew he recognized the flowers- he saw the little twitch in the corner of his mouth.

But it was gone when Molly threw her arms around his legs, hugging him. "We made them for you and dadda, so you can match!"

"That was so thoughtful of you," Hannibal said, "ačiū Molly." He chuckled as Will walked over, and Will was sure he looked ridiculous. Hannibal only kissed him quickly. "How, are my girls hungry?"  
"Yes!" they chimed in unison, and Hannibal smiled, the family moving towards the kitchen. Will was sure the look on Andrius's face when he saw the crowns would be priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google Translate:  
> Buvo kad mano - is that my  
> ačiū - thank you

**Author's Note:**

> My askbox is always open over on [Tumblr](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
